These Times
by optimistic girl94
Summary: In these times one could only trust a human. Louis soon finds out that help comes in the strangest places.AU.
1. Chapter 1

_**These Times**_

_One_.  
The skies were grey. Large rain drops descended from above adding moisture to the already wet citizens below. Years ago rain was a blessing in disguise and all those opposing mankind knew it to be true. A shorter male walked along the sidewalk toward the towering glass building of Pearson and Hardman Law firm. He tightened his grip around the paper cup as he surveyed the setting before him. Shadowy figures lurked in every alley. It used to be that it was rare to spot such villainous creatures but they had gotten cocky and were now emerging from their caves.

"Hey check it out," a voice stated. "Lawyer man, what is on the agenda today?"  
The companion of the creature snorted as a reply. The male ignored the taunts and continued on. He was used to the badgering by now. The times they lived in called for adaption. Anyone resisting the change was in for a rude awakening.  
"Hey Louis," the figure responded with a little less amusement in his voice. "I'm talking to you."  
He stiffened for a few seconds. Today was different. They never called out his name before.  
"Yeah," the other rolled its eyes. "We know your name. You walk by here every day…besides. We read minds."  
Louis Litt didn't appreciate being taunted. He got it enough at work but he wasn't an imbecile. He knew not to aggravate these creatures. It gave them an invitation and Louis wasn't having a party.  
"Look," the one with bloodshot red eyes remarked stepping out from the alley. "We have been surprisingly kind to you."

He bit his lip as the taller one wrapped an arm around his shoulders as if they were friends. The smell of copper and decay drifted from the animals lips. Everything about the creature was falling apart. The brunette hair was stringy and thinning but it didn't seem to faze them.  
"Most people," he remarked. "We demand a toll, but you…see we like you."  
The other snickered. "You are real…tough…the no crap from any one type of guy…of course…except for…Harvey."  
Louis gritted out. "Don't read my mind."  
"Hear that, Dave?" the tall one grinned. "We touched a nerve. Well our patience is running. My friend and I may have given you a free pass but now it stops. "  
"As Lance stated, we usually demand a toll," Dave repeated.

The tall one named Lance smiled a red colored smile. "I find that fair. Don't you Louis? You are a man of fairness. Aren't you?"  
Louis eyed the two scoundrels around him. Other members of the sidewalk passed on softly. That was what it came to these days. When you see someone cornered you don't act. You ignore while hoping after they fed it wouldn't be you next. As a human he had to confess to being one of the many but on occasion he dropped a garlic bulb for the sensitive ones but these vampires weren't the normal. Abruptly a bicycle zoomed past nearly taking out the three occupying the sidewalk. Both creatures narrowed their eyes at the cycling figure.  
"What has the world come to these days?" Lance commented.  
On the side a limo perched nearby. Louis glanced at it as a tall and familiar character emerged.  
"Louis," Harvey called out.  
The two creatures gazed at the newcomer hungrily. Casually Harvey slipped him a water bottle and then motioned toward the two mesmerized creatures.  
"Keep hydrated," he stated with a smirk.

Louis glanced at the water bottle and then took a swig but realized it wasn't regular drinking water. He glanced at the two pests and then instantly doused them in holy water. Both creatures let out a howl from pain and then scurried back into the alleyway. Up ahead Harvey shook his head clearly amused. Louis gaped at the spot where Harvey had momentarily been. Today was different indeed.

* * *

These days ignorance wasn't bliss. Vampires were almost in control of the city. Rumor had it that the mayor would be the final one to fall. As soon as one of their own was in office it would be downhill from there. Louis use to think it was set in stone. The vampires were on the streets and humans are the homes. Strangely the line blurred somewhere in the years. Vampires were assimilating into society. They were now some of the teachers, store shop owners, and the actors/actresses. It was now politically incorrect to say vampires were street rats. Some of the vampires came from old, old, old money and therefore ruled their section while others scavenged for food in the allies.

Ever since the change amongst the human population Louis became suspicious. At first he pegged Harvey as one of them. He was manipulative to an extent, selfish, charming, yet people despised him. A vampire was known for being such things. If they could get it down correctly you were putty in their hands. If they failed then you staked them before they had a chance. After further analysis he came to the conclusion Harvey wasn't anymore vampire then he was.  
"Mike I am going to need those files on my desk," Louis reminded as he walked up to the associate's cubicle.  
"Right," Mike groaned. "Also could you please lower the blast? I have a headache."  
"Lower the blast?" Louis questioned eyeing the youth. "What is that? Lingo?"  
Mike ran his fingers through his short hair. "I guess…I just need a little more silence."  
"Well that is unfortunate then isn't it," Louis smirked. "I have no sympathy for your petty associate headache. And in addition will be as loud as I wish. You work for me. Not the other way around."

Louis smiled cheekily at the young associate who narrowed his eyes at him. The elder male would have shrugged it off if the glare hadn't seemed extra icy. And was there an odd glow in the other's eyes? He shook the thought aside. As the day progressed his curiosity increased. Mike's behavior was unstable and other associates were noticing. On his way to his own office after lunch he noticed Harvey having somewhat of a heated conversation with Mike. He walked by slowly trying his best to catch bits of their conversation. He always thought they were hiding something.

"I'm sorry if the bank is low and the security high, Harvey."  
"Mike, we made a deal."  
"I remember I was there," he commented loudly.  
He paused a few centimeters away from the glass doors.  
"You do know you aren't invisible right?" a female voice stated.  
He turned to the red head known as Donna, the ever famous secretary of Harvey Spector. He gave her his best smile which she wasn't buying.  
"They are hiding something aren't they?"  
She shrugged. "You ask me this as often as you can."  
"Yes," he stated casually. "Just waiting for some sort of hint."

She casually looked to him before a sly grin showed upon her face. "You do not want to try this again, Louis."  
He thought it over carefully and then realized she was terribly correct. He backed away slowly but just slow enough to hear Mike storm out of the office. Harvey looked slightly alarmed but turned to Donna who was concerned. Louis had to know what was going on now. An hour later he was engrossed in his work before he arose and headed off to the men's restrooms. On arrival he noticed the eerie silence of the bathroom. Of course he didn't believe in paranormal activity in Pearson Hardman so he went about his business. What could be eerie about Pearson Hardman?

After using the restroom he headed over to the sinks and began to thoroughly wash his hands. As he noted most males at Pearson forgot to do so. In his opinion it was these individuals that were allowing diseases to spread. He chuckled to himself as if it were a joke.

"Something funny Louis?" a male voice asked.  
His eyes focused back on the mirror to see Mike casually standing in a stall. Louis eyed his reflection and then turned to take in the carefree posture of the youth.  
"What may I ask are you doing?" he asked quite offended that his quiet time was interrupted.  
"I went to the bathroom of course."

Mike headed toward the sinks himself and began to wash his hands. Louis watched curiously and suddenly was mesmerized by the entire action. There was something peaceful about the rush of water and the sound of suds forming. His eyes glued to scenery. The water swirled in the sink before quickly plummeting down the drain. Why didn't anyone notice the gentle artistic beauty of running water? The act of flowing water, free from restraint was trance inducing. Then in a second he realized he had no idea what he had been thinking. It was an uncomfortable feeling, so he shrugged it all aside.

"I heard you arguing with Harvey," Louis remarked breaking from the small trance.  
"I know."  
Louis gave him a look. "Of course you do."  
Mike pulled his body onto the sink countertop after obnoxiously drying his hands on his suit pants. Louis glanced over the male as if he had just bitten off a chicken head.  
"Louis, I have just as much rights as you do to sit here."  
"I would never."  
Mike smiled softly eyes closed as if taking in the fresh air. "Of course not you Louis…you have a reputation to uphold. Just like Harvey."  
"Are you alright?" Louis finally asked. "I didn't invite you into a conversation with me."  
"That is the funny thing about humans," Mike grinned. "They think we need an invitation."  
"Humans…what?" he remarked as he finally moved from the sinks to dry his hands.  
From the mirror Louis spotted Mike back at the sinks still sitting. After he had concluded his drying he turned again to find the youth standing right before him. He couldn't fib. His heart jumped.  
"Boo," Mike whispered.  
Louis narrowed his eyes. "Are you out of your mind today Ross?"  
"No," he remarked before showcasing the world's largest canines. "Just thirsty."

And it was then that Louis knew Mike's secret. This was the secret the associate had on him since day one. The youth was a vampire…and…Harvey had to have known.  
"I see, well there is nothing in here to drink," Louis commented softly inching toward the door. "I suggest the vending machines…you kids like soda pop. Am I right?"  
"Soda is great but I would say there is something for me in here," Mike smirked looking a little devious.

Louis pushed out the door while Mike smiled brightly. His next stop was the office of Harvey Spector. He rushed past Donna and was glad to know the door was opened. Donna would have commented on the rash behavior but this was Louis.  
"Is this a game to you?" Louis bellowed.  
"Am I winning?"  
"Why would you bring a vampire into this firm?"  
Harvey didn't respond. "That Ross kid is a vampire. I would know I am pretty certain he tried to eat me or at least wanted to."  
Harvey looked Louis in the eyes "I guess he kept his side of the deal."  
"What do you mean his side?" Louis asked exasperated.  
"I told him to eat you if he couldn't remember any of the other rules I set for him."  
"You told him to what?" Louis shrieked.  
Harvey shook his head. "Louis, you are stressed about something clearly."  
"Yes," he frowned. "Mike is a vampire."  
"Right and how do you know?"  
Louis narrowed his eyes. "I barely escaped with my life."  
"Now I know you are fabricating," he smirked. "Vampires do not delay or let anyone escape."  
"Right."  
"If Mike was a vampire," Harvey stated. "He would have cornered you…and ate you. Simple."  
Louis's eyes widened. How could Harvey be so nonchalant? Didn't he know what the times were like? Didn't he know vampires weren't to be trusted? It seemed the male was confident about whatever insider knowledge he had.  
"I have all the proof I need," Louis stated seriously. "I'm going to take this secret to Jessica. Mike is a vampire. I don't need proof, it'll prove itself."  
"I'm a what?"  
Louis whirled around slowly to take in Mike holding a manila envelope in hand. He watched carefully as the male handed it over to Harvey. Mike then turned to Louis curiously.

"Louis?" he questioned innocently as if he hadn't tried to eat him.  
Louis looked between the two males before giving them both a look.  
"I know what you are Mike. I know your secret."  
Mike shrugged. "Yeah. I made it obvious for you back in the bathroom."  
Harvey would have been shocked to know Mike was admitting to his identity but he knew Mike wasn't quite comfortable in his skin. Louis unable to find the right words to describe the situation decided on an abrupt exit.  
"I thought this was a secret."  
Mike sighed. "I'm thirsty Harvey. The hospital isn't exactly happy with the vampire population. If I can't get blood, then I can't eat. If I can't eat, then I am not very polite witty or anything."  
Harvey sighed heavily while rubbing his hand upon his forehead. "Mike, did you try to eat Louis?"  
Mike smirked. "Yes, but he was quick to notice. I knew I had him at the sinks...but then he broke free of the trance I placed upon him and…"  
Harvey shook his head. "I don't need to hear about your hunting plans. When I said eat Louis…it wasn't a direct order."  
Mike chuckled lightly. "When I'm hungry nothing is a direct order. Harvey, I may seem sweet and sympathetic…which I am…but I am also a vampire. We have primal instincts."  
Harvey crossed his fingers as he regarded the younger male before him.  
"Go. Find food. I don't care if it is a rat. You are starting to annoy me."  
Mike looked slightly offended but he left

* * *

Harold didn't know why he was being summoned but when he arrived to a disgruntled boss he knew it wasn't something good.  
"Harold," he stated. "Have a seat."  
He nodded. "Yes, of course."  
He scrambled into his seat and then continued to remain silent until Louis went on.  
"What are your thoughts on vampires?" he questioned casually.  
"Vampires?" he asked for clarification.  
Louis nodded softly as he glanced out the window behind him.  
"Uh…they are kind of cool," he stated freely.  
Louis turned to the associate smiling. "Really? I never thought I would find someone with such a likeminded approach to the state of our cities situation."  
Harold beamed.  
"Of course that isn't what I think you clown! Vampires are dirty, vile, manipulative beasts that have no remorse when it comes to the delicate fabricate that is human life. You know what I saw on my way back from lunch today?"  
Harold shook his head aggressively.  
"I saw a teenage punk vampire going after this, innocent pastry shop keeper. He trashed the shop and then jumped over the counter. Usually in this situation one ignores and hopes for the best…but I started to carry holy water on me because these things get out of hand. I sprinkled a little while he was wrestling the owner."  
"Wow that makes you a vampire slayer."

Louis smirked leaning back in his chair. "I believe it does. Of course the creature lived but…I don't think he will be going back to that shop anymore."  
Harold nodded. "So…is there something…?"  
"No, you disappoint me," he stated. "You should leave."  
Harold's features fell at the sudden dismissal from Louis. He was used to his boss telling him to go away after long conversations. This conversation was strange and had absolutely nothing to do with being a lawyer or an associate.  
"What?"  
"You stated vampires are cool. Obviously I strongly disagree, so…"  
Harold arose slowly. "I mean I meant their powers are cool…and…"  
"Don't make me stake you."  
Harold frowned. "I'm not a vampire."  
Louis eyed him. "I don't care."

Getting the hint he left. Louis sighed as he thought of the Mike situation. If he tried staking the thing, Harvey would know. Holy water would only aggravate the situation. He knew he would have to seriously think about this. Jessica wasn't currently accepting any outside meetings…and he knew if he brought this piece of information up he would find himself scorned instead. No, he would carefully think about this.

* * *

The city mayor stated all night travels are ill advised. He unfortunately once again was caught out at night walking a good distance to his ride. He told his driver repeatedly that parking in front of the building was essential. No matter, all the blame was on Harvey. The pretty boy just had to place his limo in the spot he had sectioned out for himself. Due to further obstructions his parking was further from Pearson-Hardman.  
"If it isn't Louis Litt, Lawyer man."

Louis bit his bottom lip in frustration. The familiar voice patterns of vile creatures would always be a memory of his. Days in the future he would look upon this day with a bit of admiration but also a tiny bit of fear. Soon two figures were on either side of him. In the distance there was his limo and further along the pathway was a questionable stain upon the sidewalk. On the night air was the shriek of another victim somewhere. He could hear her calling out to anyone. Sadly the police force had been terribly infiltrated. Now only certain cases were visited. Human policeman turn the other cheek in an attempt to save their own skins.  
"It must be my night," Louis commented dryly.

Lance chuckled darkly, which seemed to echo in the night. Most vampires walked during the day, but the night still belonged to the vampires. Louis was just sharing their territory.  
"We haven't forgotten that lovely charade you pulled. Throwing Holy water at us, well done. My friend and I got quite a bit of a skin irritation from your act."  
Louis smirked. "I am so sorry."

Suddenly he felt his back hit the brick wall of a building. He winced feeling his breath leave him for a few uncomfortable seconds. Accompanying shortly after there was a hand upon his chest. Lance grinned.  
"Don't get smart, human. You are on our grounds now."  
"If I pay you off, will you leave?" he asked tiredly.  
He knew he was in a dangerous situation and any sly remarks could mean an instant bite to the neck. From previous observation he learned that vampires enjoy human banter…they like their prey lippy, so he engaged them as much as he could without getting a bite in the neck.  
"Pay us?" he snorted. "Pay. Hm, I never thought of that but sadly no. I can't get the same satisfaction from blood with money. I may still want your cash…though your permission doesn't matter. You'll be an empty vessel after we are done."

The other vampire grinned evilly. Louis was out of holy water having spent it on good deeds. He didn't own a stake having seen the tragedy one brought on a naïve human. Maybe the correlation between failure and the stake wasn't appropriate…but it had been the worst battle of human strength he had witness. If anything the stake got in the way.

Louis attempted to free himself but was unfortunate which wouldn't be anything new with the way the night has been. First the work he had given to the other associations was done incorrectly and with half the heart. He had to swoop in and make tremendous corrections. Then as he walked by Harvey's office all he could think about was Mike the vampire. Mike the wretched vampire that tried to eat him in the men's restroom.  
"Lance, why do I always find you?" a voice asked pulling Louis from his inner rant.  
Lance's grin widened. "Mikey Ross. You know you really angered Trevor. Tell me…why are you turning your back on your kind?"  
Louis watched the space beyond Lance. Mike was here? He couldn't see anything. It was then that he looked up to spot Mike only a few inches above his head. He stomached a gasp from shock. The male somehow was lounging comfortably upon the wall as if he were on solid ground. He rested with his head upon his hands.

"What can I say? I got tired of the usual scum."

Lance smirked. "So, are you here to join us…or…save him?"

Mike shrugged. "I guess that is the true question here. Personally, I don't like Louis all that much. And if I were anything like the vampires in the alley…I'd fight for the chance at popping a vein in his neck."

The other vampire looked at the youth. "What is stopping you?"

"Sympathy, appreciation for the delicate strand that is human life…mostly he is my boss."

Lance nodded. "We were told to eat our bosses."

Mike jumped down from his position and landed nicely behind Lance.

"I don't have the same teacher anymore."

"Right…you mean Harvey Spector your new teacher…acts like a vampire…bleeds like a human."

Mike laughed. "You think he acts?"

Louis grunted out a response to bring the attention back.

"Mike, if I've taught you anything we don't prolong our interaction with scum."

Harvey appeared beside Mike without any kind of evidence that he had walked there. Louis had a suspicionthat his colleague was indeed a vampire from this one moment. All doubt was gone.

"Another human, looks like we don't have to share after all."

Harvey remarked. "Who said you are eating me?"

Before Lance could lunge at Harvey Louis tripped the unfocused vampire who unhanded him. He smirked and announced, 'You just got Litt Up'.

Harvey rolled his eyes before shoving a stake at the scrambling friend. He didn't know what Mike had just done but it helped. Lance was the last one but before they could continue on with their destruction Lance disappeared in a puff of really bad looking stage smoke.

"I always hated how he did that," Mike frowned and then looked to Louis. "You okay?"

Louis laughed it off. "Ha, great. You just got them ready for me is all."

Mike smiled warmly. "Louis I know you are scared. I'm a vampire. Remember?"

The other let out a heavy sigh expressing his true emotion. "The heck."

Harvey shook his head. "Why are you walking out here at night?"

Louis narrowed his eyes. "I don't know…someone had the audacity to put their limo in my spot."

Harvey smirked. "And so you walk out at night and get yourself eaten?"

"I didn't entice them," Louis growled. "They cornered me."

Mike sighed. "Don't worry about Lance anymore. He hates when meals show him up. If he does come back I'll be surprised. Though I'll kind of miss Dave."

Harvey looked at the youth and then at the pile of ash. "Shut up Mike."

Mike then turned to Louis. "So…what do you think?"

Louis was taking slow and deep breaths. "What do I think?"

"About me?"

Louis eyed the youth. "Vampires are still scum."

Mike frowned. "But…you…saved my life…wait…I don't owe you anything do I?"

The youth broadcasted his fangs. "Depends, are you O positive or B Negative?"

Louis paled for a few seconds before Mike burst out into laughter. "Don't worry…I don't think I could bring myself to try eating you again. You looked real sad and vulnerable with those guys. I don't want you to go through that again."

Louis scoffed. "How thoughtful of you but you are still on my watch. Come at me again…and I will stake can't be trusted."

Mike grinned. "I know you can't physically stake anyone. I am not worried…beside…you are so easy to manipulate."

"Excuse you."

Harvey smiled. "Mike has a hard time using that vampire nonsense on me. Guess you are weak minded."

Louis wanted to retort on the matter but after walking past another alley with vampires he changed his mind. Mike spotted some of the creatures and let out a warning hiss.

"They are my food."

The others debated on whether the fight would be worth it but then they disappeared into shadows. Finally they stood before Louis's limo.

"I can't believe my driver has been here the entire time."

Mike looked through the tinted window but then stopped Louis from making his move.

"I wouldn't go in there."

Louis wanted to ask why but Mike sadly shook his head.

"Great, I get attacked, my driver destroyed. Why don't I just throw myself in an alley to end the night well?"

Mike smiled. "I am certain Harvey will give you a ride…Harvey?"

Harvey was already down the sidewalk toward his limo. Mike frowned at how fast the male had changed direction.

"I'll call a cab."

Mike shook his head again. "I wouldn't go in there alone."

Louis grumbled. "I can come if you want. If they see you and me they'll think I'm taking my food home."

Louis raised a brow. "Of course that isn't the case."

When they agreed on the matter Louis was unhappy to know Mike was correct. The cab driver was a beast. He kept looking at Louis the entire ride. Instead of accepting cash, he tried to bite Louis's hand off.

"Thanks," Louis remarked softly as he looked up at his complex.

"What?"

"You heard me Mike."

Mike smiled allowing the light of the moon to shine upon his sharp fangs. A chill went up the elder male's spine.

"They aren't all bad."

"Who?"

"Vampires, some are nice…some care."

"And some slaughter."

Mike nodded solemnly. "Yes."

"Who is Trevor?"

Mike eyed Louis who looked serious. "I don't want to talk about it."

"Understandable."

"See you tomorrow," Mike waved and then turned to the sky.

Louis watched the youth slowly lift from the ground and then rocket over the buildings. A part of him still wanted to tell someone about the vampire at the law firm, but the other part just wanted to get to sleep. The sleepy part won. As he rested in bed that night he replayed the event in his head. Maybe vampires were okay. He turned over on his side to come face to face with a shadowy figure looking through his window. Or maybe he needed to hire himself a slayer. Yes a vampire slayer would be the best decision.

* * *

An: Hey guys! My second suits story! I decided to take a different route with the show. I enjoyed writing this so much. . Hopefully you liked it. If so there is more to come. Review and comment please and thank you.


	2. Chapter 2

_These Times_

**Two.**

It was another quiet morning at Pearson Hardman. Louis just finished reprimanding Harold for something he couldn't quite remember anymore. As he finished up a current assignment he headed out the door. He spotted Mike conversing with Harold. He could feel the beginnings of a smile daring to display itself on his face. He remembered the recent activity of last night's crazy vampire attack. As he approached the two he changed the nature of his thoughts. He couldn't let Mike know he still thought of the night clearly. How close it had been…how grateful he was. Mike was still a vampire. Louis was still human. There was a definite difference between them. He couldn't let the vampire know he was developing an appreciation for him and his ability. Besides he knew that his new feelings had to be a fluke.

"Louis."

"Leave," he directed at Harold.

Harold nodded and quickly sprinted from the area. Mike looked after the male and then shook his head.

"You should be nicer to him," he remarked. "He is sensitive."

Louis gave Mike a look. "Shut up, that is not why I am here."

Mike waited patiently but then there was an interruption by Donna. She looked slightly concerned but delivered her message with calmness that no one could ever portray.

"Wait," Mike commented. "What?"

"Emergency meeting. You too, Louis."

"With who?" Louis questioned. "Jessica has been tied up for…"

"Harvey."

Louis and Mike looked to each other before heading toward Harvey's office. On arrival the male was sitting comfortably in his chair. There seemed to be no emergency.

"Before you say anything Louis," he commented. "Don't."

Louis gaped at the other before taking a seat while Mike remained standing.

"Jessica assigned us collectively an important client."

"What?" Mike questioned. "Why?"

Harvey didn't respond to his question. "I called you both because, Mike, this client…is a vampire."

"In hiding?"

"No, openly."

Louis laughed. "The firm doesn't support vampire behavior. Why would she accept such a terrible client?"

Mike looked to Louis who didn't quite grasp what he said.

"She says times are changing," Harvey remarked. "That soon it won't be us and them…soon it will just be us."

"Us?" Louis stated outraged. "She knows what happened to me yesterday, right? It was almost the last curtain call. Why would she immediately sign on?"

Harvey glanced casually out the window before looking back at them. Mike looked from Harvey to Louis before speaking up.

"He must be like me."

Louis looked to Mike. "I mean, he must not look at humans the same as other vampires. He must be like me."

"Besides your inner turmoil," Harvey commented. "The client is due to arrive any moment. I called you inbecause Mike you are a vampire and he will be more use to you. He chose Pearson Hardman for a reason but I am not quite sure of it yet. Jessica wasn't able to retrieve the full information."

"Suspicious," Louis whispered.

"And Louis," Harvey stated. "Bias aside you have to be a part of the meeting."

"Me? We tried working together before and failed," Louis reminded. "It isn't me who is the problem."

Donna arrived in the doorway. All three males turned to meet her.

"Mr. Augustine is on the line he says he should arrive in ten or five minutes."

Harvey smiled. "Thank you Donna."

She smiled but before she could leave there was a pop accompanying the sound one hears from a vacuum cleaner. Standing to the side of the red head was a man with grey hair and soft brown eyes. He wore all black coupled with a dazzling white fanged smile.

"I apologize for dropping in like this," he stated humorously.

Mike turned to Louis who seemed about ready to keel over. Mike arose immediately greeting the elder vampire with a smile and a handshake.

"Ah, Mike Ross," he grinned shaking the youth's hand still.

"Have I met you?" he asked.

"No, but vampires make it a point to know who they are coexisting with."

"Ah."

Mr. Augustine turned to the human occupants of the room. Harvey invited the male to the conference room while Louis lagged behind. Mike hurriedly followed after leaving Donna astonished by what she saw.

"I don't seem to understand," Harvey concluded. "You want to sue a human?"

He nodded.

"For what reasons?" Louis questioned rudely unable to figure out what possibly could offend the vampire to the extent of legal action.

"I live in the old mansion outside of the city, and for long my family and I lived there, generations to generations. We lived alongside once powerful vampire families but that was centuries ago, now we must cohabitate with humans. Don't get me wrong they are fascinating. Always trying to dispose of us, but as you may know Mike…it is becoming difficult for a lot of them."

Mike agreed as the elder male smiled warmly. "Unfortunately, one of my nearest neighbors found my current residence…disagreeable with his lifestyle and proceeded to warn me. Warn in a euphemistic sense. It was more like threats. Now, my grandfather and father would have had no problem at dealing with the human, but I am a vampire of strong morale and could not bring myself to do this. See, I live alone…and am not as young as I use to be…living 600 years does this."

Louis tapped along the floor quietly. All he could think about was the strangeness of the situation. A vampire suing a human? For what? Threatening? Warning him about not drinking his family's blood? He didn't see a case.

"Oh but I assure you my good sir," Mr. Augustine stated looking to Louis. "There is a case. I have friendsvisit as much as time allows and one day a friend of mine was thoroughly scorched by Holly water my neighbor had discarded in his direction. In addition he claims I have been putting his son under a trance when in actuality the boy himself wishes to help around my house. Believe me if the boy was under a trance it would be for a reason more…beneficial to my hunger then to my home. This neighbor continues to badger me and has already terminated a dear friend of mine, without much reason other than…he gave him a look. Well I apologize if he finds you delectable; he does not act on these desires. He should not have been punished as if he had."

Mike frowned. "So your friend was staked? But how?"

"Charles, was his name, he was going through a new diet. Animal blood and as you may know it isn't full of nutrients like that of human blood. I beg my choice words Mr. Spector, Mr. Litt. We are vampires and blood is what we need. Charles was weak and unable to defend himself."

"So it is murder. Mr. Augustine, I think this is more of a case for the police then…lawyers."

Mr. Augustine nodded. "While I trust the police to do its job…I do not trust them to put aside their bias…involving the police will only bring harm to my neighbor's family. As of now the police force is 65% vampire and I could only imagine their solution. It is only Mr. Terrace who is deserving of a good talk with the law. His family remains innocent."

Louis snorted. "It doesn't seem like we can help."

Mike eyed Louis before ignoring him. "We would have to have proof of your friend's demise."

"As well as any documentation of these threats," Harvey added in. "Did he ever call you? Possibly incrementing notes?"

"I believe there was a phone call. Alas, I didn't think to record it."

"We will have to think about it," Harvey commented. "But…if you are ready…we are willing."

"I thank you."

He shuffled through his bag producing information on his neighbor. After doing this he retrieved a long red vial from his bag. Both humans watched as he tipped his head back and let the red water run into his mouth. He composedhimself before turning to them.

"Pardon me, I haven't fed."

Louis arose. "Okay, I think the meeting is officially adjourned. We will think about this proposal Mr. Augustine. Really we will."

Mr. Augustine shook his head sadly. "I apologize indeed for your fear of me Mr. Litt. But if my nephew caused you any trouble I can only extend my deepest regret. He is a new generation…the generation that rebels. A good portion of my friends do not wish any unnecessary harm to humans. Our feeding just brings about a high level of discomfort…Lance…was out of line. I have told him time and again…do not pick on the weaker species. They can't help their evolutionary slump."

Louis narrowed his eyes. "Evolutionary slump?"

Mike laughed nervously. "Mr. Augustine, again, it is nice to meet you. We will keep in contact."

He nodded. "I do hope so. And Mike, do come by. All new friends are welcome. I shall be hosting a dinner party this Friday."

Mike smiled. "I will have to check on my schedule."

Mr. Augustine smiled shook Harvey's hand and then stopped at Louis. "Do not let the past fog you, Mr. Litt. Change is on the horizon and all who fail to move will be left behind. As you say so yourself…we must all adapt. Am I correct?"

"Only when certain curtsies are taken into account," he stated snidely. "Like for example not reading the mind of someone you barely know."

Mr. Augustine smiled softly. "As you wish, I have learned all I need of you and your companion, Mr. Spector. No further intrusion will be necessary."

Louis frowned at that but shook the male's hand. "And forgive me if this is crass, but you do smell divine…your blood that is. Couple this scent with Mr. Spector and it is quite a temptation…I can't imagine how Mr. Ross contains himself."

Louis quickly withheld his hand with the male who smirked. "I bid you all adieu."

And after a puff of bad stage smoke he was gone.

"He was colorful," Harvey remarked slyly.

"Colorful?" Louis glared. "He just confessed to wanting to drink our blood."

"He was playing around," Mike stated. "We talked…he is a jokester."

"Talked?"

"Mental conversations," Mike remarked.

Louis groaned. "Are you seriously going to take this case?"

"Mr. Augustine is a very influential figure in the vampire community," Harvey commented. "Or so I have researched. It would be a bad decision on the part of the firm to decline."

Louis knew Harvey was right but didn't showcase it. "Well if he forgets his meal at home our next visit. I volunteer you."

Harvey smirked. "Oh, I have already told Mike to say you happily volunteer in advance."

Louis's eyes widened. Mike rolled his eyes. "Another joke."

Louis arose. "If this partnership continues…then I demand ground rules."

Harvey nodded. "Of course…first rule…you will respect the client. It doesn't have to be real respect…fake is fine. Second, no glaring, you can save that for your mirror. Third, if he does want a taste…kindly decline…or let him I don't really care. We can't lose this client because you are traumatized."

Mike sighed. "That isn't fair for Louis. He almost was eaten yesterday. I understand his unease."

Harvey smirked. "Louis is always at unease. It is Louis."

Louis frowned. "I meant ground rules for the vampire."

Harvey eyed the male. "You can discuss those ground rules on your own. I have already made some suggestions."

"For the enemy," Louis stressed.

Mike smiled. "I thought he was nice."

"Up until he said I smelled divine."

Mike shrugged. "You do. I mean your blood smells like candy and Harvey smells like strawberries."

Louis narrowed his eyes. "Tell your new friend August that I am serious about the not biting me thing."

"It is Augustine."

Louis ignored Mike's correction. "If we take this case how do we sue the man…what…Mr. Smith?"

Harvey smirked fingers laced as if Louis had told an amusing joke. "You are asking how we are going to sue, as a lawyer."

Louis gaped before scrambling to correct his flub. "Do not worry your balding head Louis. While you panic about the supernatural…Mike and I will figure something out."

Louis arose and then headed out the door without a word.

"I wouldn't taunt him," Mike sighed. "The vampire thing still bothers him a little."

Harvey rolled his eyes. "It isn't my fault that Louis smells like candy."

Mike opened his mouth to speak further but Harvey was already deviling into the case and soon he would be asking for research. He would help calm Louis mentally…a little mental relaxant shouldn't hurt

* * *

Apparently the invitation for Friday extended to humans. Louis was resistant but with a little persuasion from Mike all three males dressed in their best and headed over to the Old mansions on the outskirts of the city. They knew it was a different kind of gathering when a few individuals chose to fly in while others drove fancy imported sports cars. Harvey had a large admiration for cars. He didn't mind discussing cars with the vampires, but Mike reminded him that not all vampires were tolerant. Instead he pointed them in the direction of Mr. Augustine.

"Ah, ," Mr. Augustine smiled gesturing wildly alerting his guests to the young vampires arrival. "This is the one I was telling you about, Matilda."

Matilda seemed strict from her tight posture and fine dress. Harvey ever the charmer attempted to properly address her but she was uninterested. She turned to Mike and glanced carefully and then decided she was unimpressed just by her body language. Her attention was instantly elsewhere, which Louis didn't mind in the slightest. Though he would have appreciated some kind of politeness, but the night was young and he felt at ease.

"I apologize for Matilda," he smiled genuinely. "She comes from a time where this invitation was solely for individuals such as Mike and me."

"Understood," Harvey commented. "Thank you for the invitation. This is quite the experience."

"Come now Mr. Spector, it is the experience," he smiled with a twinkle in his eye. "Not many humans walk into the mansion…well that is a lie. They do come in just not breathing."

Harvey disregarded the statement and then curiously glanced over the beverages being served by smiling servants. He tried to ignore the fact that they were indeed human, but Louis who was no longer feeling at ease pointed it out.

"Human waiters, how predictable," Louis commented as he grabbed a drink from a tray.

"Oh, I wouldn't sample that beverage, Mr. Litt. You may come to realize it is a lot more familiar to you than you wish to realize."

He took a gentle whiff and was instantly appalled. "Blood."

Harvey nodded placing his own glass back on a new tray. Mike on the other hand grabbed a glass and a biscuit from the tray. Both males looked at him as he sprinkled crumbs onto his shirt.

"What?" he asked.

"You are an animal," Louis commented.

Suddenly feeling self-conscious he discarded his drink on a tray.

"We have crafted documents for you to sign and have further…" Harvey began.

"Ah yes, all in due to my friends, enjoy the festivities."

Louis glanced around at all the rich old or young vampires. He wasn't interested in them. He didn't want to attend and still had a hard time understanding how he came to be here. There was a sneaking suspicious that Mike was the culprit but to voice this would draw attention to him.

And then the lights suddenly went out everywhere.

* * *

An: Hey internet readers! Yep this fic is a multi-chapter. Thank you to the reviewer Kaja87. I appreciate your review dearly. Also want to thank the viewers and those readers just dropping in. I enjoyed writing this. Feel free to leave a comment/review. Just press the little review button below. Thanks! Next installment will be up soon.

Until Next chapter

_Bye_


	3. Chapter 3

_These Times  
_  
**Three**.

There was pitch black darkness for miles. First thought to pop into Louis's mind was _**Feeding Frenzy**_. He had been apprehensive of the entire invitation since the beginning. He came along against his own free will and better judgment. Now their hosts were going to eat them, well…eat Harvey and him. Mike was one of them. He had probably planned to sample…after all Louis's blood did smell sweet, which wasn't a factor he was bragging about. Not in the slightest.

"Louis?" a voice whispered nearby.

He recognized the vampire anywhere. "Here."

"Harvey?" the same voice called out.

"Don't worry Mike, only one of us is afraid of the dark."

Louis narrowed his eyes at the darkness. He couldn't properly deliver his glare to the arrogant lawyer through the pitch blackness. After adjusting to the light he was able to follow close behind Mike who began to move. There was a slight commotion from the guests but no one seemed distressed. They were vampires. The night was their friend. They were surprised that no one dared to check the strange blackout. Vampires were a lot more carefree then Louis expected.

"They won't worry," Mike stated as he glanced causally in the moonlight. "Though I wonder who shut the lights off."

Before the males could properly assess the situation a solid object came into contact with the back of Louis's head. He lost consciousness instantly. When he awoke he was sitting on a hard surface. He couldn't be sure where due to the temporary blindness. The cloth upon his eyes was itching and he couldn't reach for the blasted thing.

"Well well," a voice rang out in the area. "Aren't we the lucky ones tonight. I was waiting for them to leave…who would have thought loss of light would smoke them out."

"Don't get too excited, we only caught one."

"One?" the voice bellowed. "I see three."  
The other sounded bored with the ignorance. "There is only one vampire here, Knots…only one. The others must be its meal or something."

There was a pause.  
"It would explain the lack of response to garlic," the voice continued on. "Then that makes me a hero. Take the blindfolds off…I want to see the vampire's face…oh and I guess no reason to constrain our fellow humans…come on lets go."

Louis fidgeted as the blindfold came off. He took in a shaky breath as he took in his surroundings. They sat in a lavish dining hall. It was circular in form. Paintings of famous nobles lined the walls. He raised an eyebrow at the male standing smugly before him. One of the males wore a black hoodie, a pair of worn out jeans, and was accompanied by a thuggish looking man, tall with broad shoulders. Instantly he pinpointed the attack on the brute. All together the men didn't match their surroundings.

"Welcome, friends, vile beast," the male smiled a pearly white smile. "I apologize for the confusion. Apparently I only bagged one beast tonight. Now which one is human Craig?"

Craig the taller male pointed to Louis and then the other figure on his immediate left. He realized he wasn't alone in the room. Harvey was just coming to consciousness while Mike was still lying unresponsive. Louis casually nudged the taller male sitting by his side. Harvey finally became aware of his surroundings and then glared at Louis.

"What is going on?" he frowned.

"Apparently some idiot kidnapped us."

The male before them frowned. "Ungrateful, but I'll take the insult as a normal response under such a terribly stressful situation."

"What are you talking about?" Harvey demanded.

"Where are my manners, good evening," he beamed. "My name is Mr. Terrace or Knots Terrace."

He ran his fingers through his brunette locks. What was with people and touching their hair? Harvey snickered as he caught Louis's stare.

"Makes you wonder doesn't it?"

Louis eyed him.

"What it feels like to have hair."  
Louis shook his head. "We are sitting on this man's floor and you want to insult me? You must be on a whole other level of unbelievable."

"Relax, Litt," Harvey huffed. "Mr. Terrace…we have heard so much about you."

Mr. Terrace seemed confused but smiled all the same. "Well I do make some wave in my community."

A groan sounded from their right. Mr. Terrace narrowed his eyes at the sound.

"Sir, seems like the vampire is waking."

"Good," Mr. Terrace cackled with glee. "I want him to see my face when I dispose of him. Won't Count Augustine be frustrated?"

Craig shrugged obviously use to the male's shenanigans by now.

"Why have you brought us?" Louis narrowed his eyes and then grinned. "Wow…now that sounded amazing. I've always wanted to ask that question."

Harvey rolled his eyes. "Congratulations Louis. Grammy goes to you."

Louis eyed him. "Grammy? I'd receive a Grammy for perfectly recited lines…actors with no music ability receive a Grammy? No. Ignorance."

"Gentleman, I do apologize," Mr. Terrace remarked cutting into their conversation. "As I stated before there seemed to have been a mix up. I assumed all three of you were terrible beasts of the night. Imagine my surprise when I find out only one of you is. I know you must have plenty questions. I can only answer some based on assumption but…it should be sufficient. You have been kidnapped by a vampire…possibly on your way to some social gathering…as…refreshments for a vampire party of some sort. Mr. Augustine hosts these terrible things, gives him an excuse to ask for…food. Where was I…yes this thing grabbed you both and plans to feast on your blood. Not to worry though, I…and my associate of course have saved you both. No thanks are necessary."

Harvey and Louis looked at each other and then at the male towering before them. Mr. Terrace glanced carefully at them awaiting their response.

"I thought I recognized your face," Mr. Terrace stated out of the blue. "You are Harvey Spector of Pearson and Hardman."

"I don't know who you are, but this ups my cool points," Mr. Terrace stated after looking at Louis.

Louis narrowed his eyes.

"Cool points?" a voice called out.

Harvey and Louis noticed Mike was fully awake. "Who still counts?"  
"Cease him Craig," Mr. Terrace stated changing his demeanor from carefree and joking to sinister. "And bring him to me…it is time…for his timely…demise."

Harvey sighed heavily. "Untie us please. I assure you this public termination will not be necessary. Mike is harmless."

Mr. Terrace and Craig both looked at Harvey. "So…are we going to be let go?"

"Of course, only after we have disposed of this. It is only practical. We have to make sure you both are safe…free of this…things appetite."

Harvey struggled a bit with the rope. "Of course, spoken like a true delusional man."

Louis smirked at the comment. He could admit hearing Harvey insult others other than him was amusing.

"Boss, may I suggest a sedative," Craig remarked. "Some humans experience great distress when the vampire is destroyed. Vampires tend to leave traces of their being in their victims mind. I suppose it is a way of getting them even if they couldn't get them…if you see where I am coming from."

Mr. Terrace nodded. "Understandable. I once knew a colleague who was under the heavy influence of some beast. He came to work every day just fine…smart move…until of course the colleague disappeared. No matter…sedate if you wish…though…I'm sure that may impede on certain human rights."

Craig who currently held Mike firmly in his grasp shrugged.

"We aren't under any form of hypnosis you sad, delusional imbecile. We are lawyers. And you have aggravated our client, though that means little to me."

"Client?" Mr. Terrace turned to Louis. "What are you in business with the thing?"

Harvey groaned. "Please don't talk anymore Louis. I will continue from here. What he stated is not exactly what he meant. We are stating like I said before Mike is harmless. Untie us and we won't immediately involve the police."

Mr. Terrace sighed. "It is terribly saddening to see such vulnerability, such strong hypnosis Davis. I…can't watch any longer…please hand me the stake."

As soon as Mike saw the wooden object he began to hiss fiercely. His fangs lengthened and began to look a lot more menacing then Louis remembered. It was as if he was seeing a cobra after a threat. Without further notice fangs connected with human flesh. Craig shrieked from pain and Mr. Terrace looked bewildered.

Harvey smirked guessing the male was more used to attacking lame vampires, ones unable to defend themselves. In the commotion Louis slid across the floor knocking Mr. Terrace to the ground. Mike unlatched his fangs from the male's meaty hand. Craig grabbed for a stake a little slower than he would have liked but before he could Mike was on him.

As the chaos ascended a younger yet male sounding voice resonated through the room. Mr. Terrace arose instantly fright painted across his face. Craig was at loss for words when Mike got up blood on his lips. They all turned to the youth standing only a foot away.

"Frankie?"

Frankie wore khaki shorts and a navy sweater over a white dress shirt.

"Father? This is embarrassing behavior. What is the meaning of this?"

Mr. Terrace growled. "Craig blasted…what was taking you so long?"

"I apologize sir but I was distracted by being attacked!"

Mr. Terrace glanced casually at his companion and nearly fainted. "Oh my good gravy you are bleeding."

Mike arose slightly ashamed. Louis looked mortified and Harvey…Harvey was  
focused on the boy.

"Ah, Frankie, just in time," he stated smoothly talking his way out already. "We were just leaving weren't we?"

Frankie watched cautiously as Louis and he arose still bound by rope. Mike arose also. He grinned sheepishly at the youth still quite painted with the blood of his victim.

"Good evening Mr. Terrace."

And just like that they left. Outside in the night surprisingly the party was still moving. Harvey noticed a message from Mr. Augustine but ignored it from frustration.

"Remind me again why we took this case?" Harvey remarked.

"Thank you," Louis bellowed. "We nearly were destroyed in the cross fire."

Mike frowned. "Harvey you saw Mr. Terrace. You both said it. He was delusional…and clearly out of his mind. We have to help Mr. Augustine now."

Harvey slowly closed his eyes. "Correct. This is only because he is a big influence in vampire society. Who knows what this could mean for Pearson and Hardman?"  
"This could mean?" Louis groaned. "This could mean slayers at our door wanting to stake us. I'm not a vampire Harvey. I refused to be staked."

Harvey smirked. "No one thinks you are Louis, besides you could never survive the life. You'd be staked within two inches of your home."

Mike snickered. Louis glared. "Funny, Ross? If I remember clearly you were getting a late night snack?"

"I was defending myself."

"You were drinking from him."

Mike sighed. "Okay, I was a little hungry."

Even Harvey looked back at him. "What? I barely drank at the party…Louis called me an animal."

"Mike restraint would have been nice. Who knows how Terrace could twist the story. He could say Augustine set a guest on him…after all…anything is possible in court."

"But I was defending myself."

"And he is a human Mike," Harvey stared at him intensely. "You attacked a human. It will not hold up in human court."

"Then we go to vampire court."

Harvey looked at him curiously. "You have a court system?"

"No we usually just eat people who bother us."

Harvey looked at Mike before calling for Ray his limo driver.

"I was joking, Harvey," he stated and then realized Harvey was ignoring him.

Louis stood nearby and shook his head. Mike looked at him and sighed as he wiped the rest of the blood on his sleeve.

"I am disgusted."

"Well sorry Louis," Mike retorted. "That I'm just so freakish to you. I'm a vampire…and I still think we should help Mr. Augustine. You know…sometimes I wonder if I should have helped you."  
Louis frowned deeply just as the limo pulled up. Before Harvey could enter he rushed in. Harvey eyed the shorter male who pushed him aside and then looked at Mike.  
"I thought we were being sensitive for Louis's sake?" he asked quirking an eyebrow.  
Mike shrugged getting in after Harvey.

* * *

The next morning the entire firm was alive with the latest news. He didn't know how it was possible but they all knew about the happenings of last night. Mike was still sore from yesterday so when Harold asked if he could borrow the stapler he nearly bit him. Nearly bit him because outright biting would lead to no job.

"No wait, Harold," Mike frowned. "Come back…I didn't…mean…huh."

"Rough morning huh?" a female voice questioned.

"Rachel?" he shot up at the sound of her voice. "Hey, wow…you look great?"

She rolled her eyes as she flipped hair from her face. "Is it true?"

"What?"

"That you all were attacked?" she asked carefully.

He leant back casually. "Oh yeah, but I treated it like any cool and collected person would have."

"Enough flirting Mike," Harvey stated seriously. "Meeting office."

He stood abruptly and laughed nervously. "Rachel, heh…got to go."

She smiled softly and headed off to her own destination. As they headed down the hall Harvey shook his head.

"What?" Mike questioned

"I thought this sad love story was over. Put a band aid on, sing a song like Taylor move on and focus."

Mike smiled. "You would think that would be an insult…except known fact is Taylor Swift is talented and big right now."

Harvey eyed him strangely. "Or so I've heard. So, meeting?"

They arrived in his office only to find Louis glancing curiously at the basketballs lining the windowsill.

"Don't touch."

Louis backed away slowly and scoffed. "Like I care about balls from a game I don't watch."

"And you say I lack culture."

Louis nodded. "You do. So…why did you need me here so badly?"

Harvey smirked. "I never said I particularly needed you. Mike and I have this case…you are an accessory."

Louis frowned. "What?"

"Mike, Augustine apparently apologizes for last night, something about a party that wouldn't stop. He only hoped we could see his problem, which of course we can. We have gone through certain documentation…and forms have been faxed. We officially are on the case…and now have sent letters of concern to Mr. Terrace, and he better have a lawyer better than me."

Mike smiled. "Wow, you work fast."

"And you didn't work enough."

Mike frowned. "While your feelings were hurt I picked up your slack…and yours too Louis."

Louis snorted and turned his head away dramatically. "Yes princess, you slacked too. Now can we please focus on this case instead of whatever feelings we may or may not have?"

Mike sighed. "I am sorry Louis. I didn't mean it when I said I wished I hadn't saved you. That was insensitive of me."

Louis eyed him. "Oh, this is the part where I apologize as well? Well, obviously there is no need for that…because you can't change that you feed off others who did nothing to you."

"And now I'm hurt again," Mike commented softly.

Harvey laced his fingers. "Great we are friends. Now, with this case we are just awaiting for Mr. Terrace's response…it shouldn't take long. Until then we research, I asked Mr. Augustine all about his neighbor and he knows little to nothing…except of his son…of course. And I asked Augustine if there was anything the court could use against him…besides being a vampire."  
Louis snorted. "I am sure his victims could be witnesses against him…oh wait…they are his victims."

Mike rolled his eyes. "I'll get on it."

Harvey nodded and then turned to Louis. "I'm not an associate."

"Yes, you are a lawyer, could have fooled me though," Harvey remarked. "Poor one you have turned out to be."

Louis narrowed his eyes. "You want skeletons in Terrace's closet…I'll hit him where it hurts…finances…the rich hate it when you talk about their money in a bad way."

Quickly Louis got on it.

"Mike I am going to need you to get me a meeting with Augustine."

"Thought the paper work was filled."

"He is hiding something Mike."

Mike shrugged. "And I think you know what."

There was a pause but Mike shook his head. "Harvey, you know I don't know anything."

"Well you could sense it."

Mike sighed. "He won't talk to us about it."

"There has to be someone who we can converse with."

A sly smile drifted onto Harvey's face. Mike's eyes widened. "No…Harvey that is inappropriate."

Harvey continued smiling. Mike had a bad feeling about this.

* * *

An: Hey Internet Readers! Here is another installment for you. I want to thank all my followers, viewers, favoriters, and those just dropping by. Thank you anonymous for the review! I really appreciated it. I enjoyed typing this chapter up! Hope you all like it! Leave a comment or a review. Just press the square/rectangle button below. Thanks!  
Until next chapter

Bye


	4. Chapter 4

These Times  
**Four**.

"You want me to unveil all my Uncle's secrets?" the younger male asked casually.

Harvey sat across from the young vampire eyeing him carefully. Mike sighed inwardly knowing that Lance would dance around until he thought up a good enough trade for information.

"You came to the right place," Lance grinned widely fangs glistening in the morning sunlight. "I am his favorite nephew. Though I don't see what the problem is. I told my uncle that he is human. If he just let me eat him we wouldn't have this problem. Am I right Mike? We are vampires...we are the new generation…we take charge."

"I'm nothing like you or those in your generation," Mike glared.

"Oh I think you are a whole lot like me then you think. Or did you accidentally drink blood from that man that bothered you a couple nights ago."

Mike frowned as he placed a barrier on his thoughts. "Tsk, we aren't enemies you know. It isn't my fault you have pets you care about. Human pets that you wanted to protect. But like I stated you came to the right place, human."

Harvey nodded at the youth to go on but then everything fell apart abruptly. Louis stood in the doorway eyes glued to a copy of some files in an open manila envelope. He didn't bother to knock or acknowledge the occupants of the room.

"I was right about the finances. There is nothing too drastic though, Terrace just cheated a bit on taxes, normal rich behavior. This could be used as a form of discrediting anything he says No one likes to listen to a cheater."

"If it isn't Louis Litt, Lawyer man."

Louis paused as a sudden fear washed over him. He had never experienced anxiety fully before but for a few seconds his heart raced and he began to sweat. He slowly glanced ahead to see Lance sitting casually before a glass of red substance as if he were a guest. He looked at Mike who frowned and Harvey who watched him carefully.

"What the heck is that beast doing here?" he glared.

Lance cackled. "Boy do I love making life lasting impressions…who needs the blood when the fear is just as sweet."

Mike glared. "Quit it Lance."

"Actually, I do have something that could possibly lose you the whole case, unless…of course that strong brain of yours gets the information now."

Harvey took his eyes off of Louis's mental panic and turned to the youth.

"Share."

Lance smirked. "You have to do something for me first big shot."

Harvey frowned. "Why do I have to bargain with you?"

Lance shrugged. "You have a reputation to uphold. And imagine how that will look on this company if say Uncle loses. I'm certain the humans will rejoice…vampires will grow angry never mind the attacks or threats to your life…you'll look terribly foolish. If you win…my uncle is generous to those who are victorious. He could send Pearson and Hardman into a whole new era…yes…he can do that. See you may not be aware of this but my Uncle has been around long…he has seen many things…he knows many secrets. Call him the leader of us all if you will. He could make you great."

"I'm already great," Harvey smirked a little hesitant of the youth's coming request.

"Of course you are but I know you want greater."

Mike frowned not quite sure what Lance was going on about but Harvey was interested. He suspected a bit of hypnosis but a harmless dose. After all, Harvey was too strong willed to fall beneath the whims of a young vampire such as Lance.

"What are your terms?" he asked.

Lance glanced casually around. "Nothing here I really want…basketball is…not my game…hm…your secretary is cute though."

Harvey looked casually at Donna typing. "You want a date with Donna?"

Lance snorted. "Hardly."

Mike sighed. "No, Harvey he means blood."

Harvey shook his head. "No."

"I figured," Lance smirked. "You actually love her."

He coughed nervously which caught the entire male's attention. "She is my secretary. I like her… secretary skills and… if you eat her system falls apart."

Lance crossed his fingers a large grin on his face. "I figured you would say no."

"Why did you ask?"

The youth smiled. "I know you will say yes to this."

"What?"

"I met this feisty human a while back, very…lippy, sly tongue," he stated casually. "Thought he was better than me…thought he had nothing to fear…of course that was all a front…but…he slipped from my fingers. Usually I push this aside but all I can think about is the humiliation…the untimely demise of my friend…sure he was an annoyance but…we have to keep the amusing around for laughs right? Anyway…this human was fun."

Harvey looked at him. "And you want me to what? Find you this human for what reasons exactly beside the obvious."

Mike frowned at Harvey. "Don't listen to him Harvey."

"Mike I can handle this…he wants something we can be assured they will be under certain conditions on his part."

Lance nodded. "Do we have a deal?"

"Is this human you speak of around? Or are we going on a hunt?"

Lance smiled. "I assume my terms have been approved."

"This case is important. I would be foolish not to," he commented.

The youth seemed to glow with excitement. "No searching at all."

"Good, so…"

"Perfect," Lance smirked and without a moment's notice he was standing beside a still very shocked Louis who hadn't moved since he walked in. Mike had a bad feeling.

"Hear that Lawyer man?" he smirked. "Your kind friend just gave me the green lights."

Louis broke from his inner turmoil to stare at the face of the youth with stringy hair. Lance drew a sharp nail down Louis's neck. A puff of cold air hit the elders face.

"We are going to have so much fun."

Mike arose. "Harvey."

"Lance I didn't agree to…"

"Oh, but you did, no harm am I right? You don't like this man anyway? Donna I spared…him? He is mine."

Louis glared at Harvey but the male refused to admit he was obviously fooled. Harvey rejected the idea that the vampire hypnotized him. No matter how much Mike fed the thought into his own mind.

"Have a seat, we made a deal. I want to hear exactly what you know."

Lance shrugged before smirking. "Come along pet."

Louis glowered before following only because part of him couldn't fight it and the other half noticed Harvey giving him a look. He sat on the other side of Lance. After a few awkward moments Harvey became angry and frustrated with the vampire youth. Louis was giving him a look and Mike was looking disappointed.

"The boy, he is under hypnosis."

"And that is the news?" Harvey shook his head. "You are an animal, out."

Lance grinned acidly. "Let me finish. Mr. Terrace's son…is under hypnosis because Uncle doesn't want him to catch on…and…his other son..."

"What other son?" Mike questioned.

"He has been missing for years," he commented softly.

Mike, Harvey, and Louis all exchanged glances.

"From the beginning," Harvey ordered.

Lance grinned confidently. "After I drink then we will discuss. I'm hungry."

He looked at Louis who stiffened.

"Now, you will share now." Harvey stated a stake in hand.

Lance eyed the stake before smiling. "Mr. Spector…you'd really hurt a young thing like me?"

"You are a beast, who tricked me into handing my colleagues freedom over to you, which by the way isn't even my power, yes I believe young is not the category I was thinking."

Lance grinned. "You care about him don't you? Maybe as much as Donna?"

Harvey laughed. "Ridiculous. I don't want blood on my carpet."

Lance smirked. "Fair."

He paused for a second to organize his thoughts and then continued.

"My uncle had a son at a point…300 hundred years ago, he was younger than. Faster, stronger…a little more vicious, you know back when humans were just getting the hang of things."

"What happened?" Mike questioned.

"Well like a tale as old as time, good ole cousin Smith, a little slower than the bunch, well he was staked…and Uncle was broken. Fast forward three hundred some months or years. Terrace has an older son…looks just like Smith. The rest well…is so sweet it rots my fangs. Mr. Terrace's oldest was named Greg. Greg confided in my uncle, Mr. Terrace never understood him like Uncle did. One day Uncle got an idea. Now wouldn't Greg be the perfect replacement? He asks him one day, the youth laughs, says he was a crazy ole bat. Uncle is broken again…traps the boy…and turned him. Now he lives in the basement…feeding off scraps. He hopes the youth will come to terms with his new life."

"Sick," Louis muttered.

Lance laughed softly. "Believe me, I agree…wasting a good meal because he wants a son again."

"I thought you said you were his favorite?" Harvey questioned.

Lance nodded. "I am his favorite nephew. I've met the boy…a little rough around the edges but I must agree he was born into the wrong species."

"But what about Mr. Terrace?" Mike questioned.

"He gave up looking. He suspects foul play, but…I wouldn't say foul play if the boy is adjusting. Now would we?"

Harvey sighed. "You were right. This is terrible news for the case."

Lance smirked. "I never said I would lie about my information. Fair is fair."

Harvey nodded. "About that, you may think you are walking out here with my colleague but you are mistaken. Thank you. Don't come again."

Lance smiled. "Of course…I suspected this. Don't worry I understand."

He arose and swiftly left the premise. Louis looked on slightly confused while Mike frowned.

"I don't like how he just left like that," Mike confessed.

Harvey shrugged. "Alright, you are welcome Louis."

"Welcome? You handed over my life to that filth."

Harvey smirked. "I'm certain he wouldn't have hurt you too bad. After all he called you his pet. Now that is adorable…a vampire and his human."

Louis narrowed his eyes before heading over to the desk and slamming his hands down. "This is not a game, Harvey. You handed over my life."

"We got valuable information Louis. Besides I had no real power to hand over anything, the vampire was delusional enough to believe me."

Louis gaped at Harvey. "I know we hate each other but that was..."

"Who said I hate you?" Harvey asked carefully.

Louis bit his lip. "You gave my life away to the vampire who nearly destroyed me…and you think I'm going to work with you on this case?"

"Yes, Louis," Harvey stated sternly. "You will continue on this case. Because you aren't any better than me…you've done many things like this and a good bit to Mike."

"Lance was a vampire," Louis reminded. "You'll be the first to cross that line."

And he refused to stay put. He dropped his information on Harvey's desk and left. Mike shook his head.

"Like I said, I don't like how he left like that," Mike frowned. "Harvey, you may have gone too far on this one."

"It is Louis, he is always uneasy."

"Not this time," Mike shared. "I agree with him."

Harvey rolled his eyes. "Great…you both can sulk together…or you could work on this case with me?"

Mike sighed. "Let me see Louis's files."

Harvey nodded. "Good."

* * *

After he attended to his personal hygiene he was feeling relaxed. The day had been poor with Harvey's stunt and Harold's overall annoying presence. At the end of the night he could sit back and relax from another troubling day. As he closed his eyes he opened his mind to dreams and peaceful thoughts. While sleeping he began to softly snore unaware that a single thought was floating around in his mind, a foreign thought not of his own creation. The thought slowly came to the surface. It was only one word simple and clear. "**Come**".

* * *

Around noon Mike was a little more curious of their current duo. Harvey wasn't concerned in the slightest. He ran over the documents and the police reports from the elder son's missing person report. Mike tapped softly against his knee before finally coming forth with his thoughts.

"Louis didn't come in today."

Harvey casually glanced at the youth. "So it seems."

"Aren't you curious?"

"Aren't you supposed to be focusing?"

Mike sighed putting his work aside which caught Harvey's full attention. "I mean, Harvey you gave his life away to Lance of all creatures."

"Well there is this case maybe you know about it. The one we are trying to win for your new best friend? "

Mike sighed. "I know you think this will make or break you but you are already a great lawyer Harvey. Don't let Lance play mind games with you."

"Mind games?" he laughed. "You think I was under hypnosis when I made that deal? No Mike. Sorry I was fully aware. Louis is susceptible to that not me. Besides the deal was a sham, no one was getting anyone anyway."

Mike frowned. "Harvey."

"Fine, if you are so worried, call him."

Mike frowned. "I did."  
Harvey paused. "What do you mean, you did?"

"Earlier I called…actually I asked Norma…who didn't seem concerned. She doesn't like him very much but anyway she called and he never picked up. Told her to keep me posted…and… I haven't heard from her since."

Harvey shrugged. "He is angry…probably taking a day to watch musicals and ballet…calm his mind. Probably in a yoga class right now."

"Harvey I am serious," Mike sighed. "I called around 9am. It is noon."

"9am? You were taking personal calls when I waited for you so we could work? Of course I started but you work here Mike."

"So does Louis, aren't you concerned? Oh crap."

"Crap what?"

"We have to go Harvey. The case has to wait."

"Crap what?" he asked. "I'm not going anywhere…Mr. Terrace's people are already getting on my nerves. He is making a wave in the slayer community…and I have stakes spelling out obscene things. Strangers have my email address."

"Louis is in trouble," Mike shared. "Lance has him."

"We told him to go."

"You told a vampire to go… Harvey. Even I have to say that is poor on your part."

Harvey groaned. "Fine…we go to his apartment and see if he is around."

"I'll get the address from Norma."

When they arrived at the apartment all Harvey had to do was lie and say they were brothers and he let him proceed. The place was smaller than Harvey's which made the male smile. Mike scanned the area as Harvey stood by.

"There is nothing here Mike. The place is clean. The bed is made. There is no way he left unwillingly…not in such a state. If there was a fight…there would have been an overturned mattress and scattered sheets. It is all in your head. You are just guilty about how you yelled at him a couple days ago."

Mike shook his head. "No, Harvey. If I were a vampire…and you made a fool of me…I'd make it look like you left of your own will and had time to dress the bed…and…brush your teeth. I'd make it look normal. That way by the time anyone suspects a thing…well…you know."

"You are telling me that Louis was…unaware he was leaving?"

"I'm telling you that Lance told Louis to come. Harvey don't you get it? This isn't anybody…this is a vampire…this is Lance. This is the same vampire who wanted Louis's blood. Okay…there was no struggle of course. He must have set some kind of trap…mind trap…like inception."

"The movie?"

Mike grinned. "You watched it?"

Harvey raised his brows. "Pretty much he planted a suggestion in Louis's head during that meeting yesterday. And when Louis was at his most vulnerable which I guess is sleep, the thought surfaced and he…obeyed the command. The command must have been to find Lance."

"Why in the heck would Louis look for Lance?"

Mike sighed. "He had no choice."

Mike walked up to a window and pushed on it slightly before opening it. Harvey watched the youth climb half way out.

"What are you doing?" Harvey questioned.

Mike looked up. "We don't have time."

"Ray is down stairs."

"Tell him he is on call. We have to go Harvey."

"Wait? Out the window?"

Mike smirked. "You don't trust me?"

Harvey groaned. "Louis better not whine after we find him or I am leaving him with Lance."

Mike grabbed Harvey's arm and they went out the window.

* * *

Most of his victims were scared. Most of his victims ran away the first encounter. Most of his victims knew their place on the food chain. His companions questioned his motives. He simply stated no one was allowed to ignore or disqualify his abilities. He was a vampire.

"Now," Lance stated as he casually walked before the human. "Let us hear it again."

Louis swallowed a particularly hard substance as he began to repeat the statement again. He didn't remember how he ended up in the small rank studio apartment. He wondered why such a male with a rich uncle would live this way. Then again he was a vampire. Vampires were filth; they lived in filth.

"I was wrong," he stated. "I should have faced my own battles and not employed any others. I am not any stronger, smarter, or greater than you…I as a human should know my place."

Lance nodded softly before smirking. "Good boy, now was that hard to say?"

Louis scoffed. "You are pathetic you know that."

Lance pushed Louis into the wall suddenly. Only moments before Louis sat upon a lumpy couch.

"Don't test me human," he smirked. "I am being surprisingly tolerant and understanding. I'm even being gentle."

Louis gasped for air. Lance smirked as he removed his elbow. "Sorry, was that your throat?"

"What do you want? I thought you weren't interested in chasing after me anymore," Louis smirked. "Are you that lonely that you have to play with your food?"

Lance cackled. "So you realize your food."

"I may be food for vampires, but I will always be better than you, I mean what is this? A transition phase or have you always lived in a terrible excuse for an apartment. What is the alley too…extravagant…or is this home away from home…looks like an alley, smells like an alley."

Within seconds Louis was on the floor. He stared up at the crumbling ceiling as he breathed in and out quietly. Before he could rise Lance was on him eyes boring into his soul.

"So smug, so…confident that you'll get out of this situation," Lance grinned which displayed sharp and elongated fangs. "That is what I like about you…you dream…a little big…but I'm sure after a couple weeks here, reality will set in real quick…and the best part is…no one will care. Why? Because you are bitter, you are hollow; you are even less human than I am."  
"You can't keep me here…I'm not…"

"What at toy? A pet? My meal for a month?" he smiled. "Who am I kidding…your blood will last three days."

Louis refused to give him the satisfaction. Lance was practically a teenager and he didn't bow to the whims of teenagers.

"You are not here so I can gain your respect," Lance whispered. "I just want to hear you beg for your end."

Louis growled. "I…"

He made a motion in the air which stopped the sound from Louis's mouth. "Let see if we can teach you some manners. Royalty demands manners. I am royalty after all, one known fact about my family…my uncle used to be king sadly things changed…and here we are…still considered royal but in these modern times who can say they remember…but maybe I'll make a believer out of you."

Louis scoffed after finding his voice again. "You could never break me."

"I don't want to break you." Lance smiled. "I'm going to own you, your body, mind, and soul."

Louis's eyes widened and then all he felt was searing pain.

* * *

**An**: Wow, phew! What a chapter. Hey Internet Readers! Here was another installment. I couldn't leave you all hanging for too long so here it is a little early. Want to thank anonymous reviewer again as well as the viewers, the favoriters, the followers and those who just drop in! I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. If you did feel free to leave a comment/review. Just press the little rectangular button below. Have a nice day!

Until next chapter

_bye_


	5. Chapter 5

_These Times_

**Five**.  
They ended up outside of this decrepit building. Questionable characters roamed about. Mike smiled at a couple walking by who responded to his gesture with a frown. Harvey drew in a deep breathe only to cough from the stench of decay.

"Where are we?"

"Well hello," a pretty blonde female remarked standing beside Harvey all of sudden. "Well well Mikey."

Mike bit his lip. Harvey frowned. "You know her?"

"So, you don't look like you are hungry. How about helping a friend out?"

"He isn't a meal."

Jenny smirked eyeing Harvey. "All humans are, Mikey."

"Where is Lance?"

"Lance?" she snorted. "Why are you both friends now? Trevor will be jealous."

"I mean it, Jenny. Where is Lance?" Mike pressed urgently.

She smiled sweetly and then shrugged. "I forgot."

He pushed her against a wall. She giggled. "Mike, you vampire you…fine…only because you are going to fail miserably. He is out on Clarks Avenue. Down there you can't miss it. If you want you can leave your friend. I'll babysit."

"No, Jenny."

He turned around and after a few seconds Jenny sighed. "Mike, come home. It isn't the same."

Mike sighed at how human she sounded at the moment. The humans believed they knew how vampires came to be. Rumor was they were turned. Fact was it was by birth. A small population of vampires had been turned previously. Jenny was one. He turned to look at her crestfallen face.

"Can't."

Jenny bit her lip before nodding. She disappeared no stage smoke, just gone. Harvey sighed as he studied the look on Mike's face.

"Clarks Avenue?" Harvey questioned reminding the youth of their current situation.

"Uh yeah," Mike sighed. "Clarks…up ahead."

* * *

"Do we have an understanding?" Lance asked the human who was playing possum. "I know when someone is pretending so stop it."

Louis nodded eyes wide open and fearful…pained and scarred. Maybe it was only five minutes, or an hour…he couldn't quite tell anymore…he was dizzy and sore…and he knew no one was coming. After all he was Louis Litt. If Harvey went missing everyone would know. Jessica would have a field day…Mike…Mike would probably form a search party and Donna, beautiful Donna would cry…not heavily…but enough. Lance arose from the human a blood drenched smile upon his lips.

"Don't you move anywhere," he smirked. "You do I'll hunt you…and I'm hungrier when my meal is on the run."

Lance disappeared through the front door. Instantly Louis was on his feet. He rushed to the window and noticed there were a few creatures walking about. It instantly squashed his idea of exiting out the window. The less attention he gained the better. For a few seconds his scenery blurred around him drastically. After experiencing the temporary dizzy spell, he ran to the door and listened. He opened the door softly. Standing before him was his nightmare all smiles.

"I am disappointed," Lance smirked. "I went out to get you something to eat…and here you are…about to leave me. You were right, Louis…I'm terribly lonely. Girlfriend hated that about me…she said I'd keep a meal around if I could…guess she was right."

Louis suddenly noticed the walls. Upon the walls were thick splotchy red crusting hand prints. He bit his lip because he knew they didn't belong to him. They were fresh. Lance grinned.

"Now, Louis. Where were we?"

* * *

Mike and Harvey arrived at a complex. The building was falling apart. Dangerous characters made faces at Harvey from the first floor. Mike and Harvey ignored the obscene gestures and continued to the third floor. Mike was able to retrieve the number and location from Jenny's thoughts; he knew she would give him vague information at first. They arrived at a particular door and instantly Mike began to wince.

"Mike?" Harvey questioned.

Mike nodded. "They are in there."

Harvey looked to the door. "What are we waiting for?"

Mike sighed. "It is going to be messy, Harvey. I have to warn you. You aren't as strong as you think."

"Shut up Mike."

Harvey kicked down the door without warning. The whole display had been macho. Beyond the kicked open door Lance was sitting casually on the couch clearly waiting for them. He didn't look like he was going to attack.

"Aw is the fun over already?" Lance grinned nastily. "Louis, your ride is here."

Mike frowned seeing no signs of the human anywhere. Harvey's eyes widened. There in the doorway, bleeding from a grotesque neck wound was his colleague and rival Louis Litt. Strangely he seemed at peace as if he hadn't been stuck with a nightmarish creature for a good hour to hour and half.

"Louis?" Mike asked quietly.

Louis smiled but didn't respond.

"Go ahead," Lance smirked. "Greet your friends, Louis."

Louis nodded. Suddenly the elder male charged with a knife raised at Harvey.

"LOUIS!" Harvey grunted out as Louis collided with him.

Mike's eyes widened at the sudden display before him.

"See, Louis and I had a long discussion," Lance remarked as Harvey fought Louis off. "Why do I have to stop all this fun? When we could all play nice together, right Mike?"

Mike growled. "Stop this Lance. You don't have to do this."

Lance turned to the humans rolling on the floor.

"He knew you weren't coming you know," Lance remarked with an evil grin. "He kept saying he was practically a doormat at work. I don't blame him…I mean he is bald, rat like…who would want him around?"

"Shut up," Mike growled angrily.

Mike knew everyone had a different picture of Louis. The associates labeled him as cruel and inconsiderate. No one seemed to take him seriously at the firm. He became the punch line to a plethora of jokes by the break room. Standing before all this chaos brought a wave of regret upon the young vampire. Louis hadn't thought he was worth saving. No one should think that of themselves.

Lance arose. "So, are we going to pick up where we left off?"

They were close now. They stared down each other while Harvey struggled with Louis in the background.

"Louis, listen to me," Harvey shouted out. "You don't want to do this."

Louis smiled widely. "I have to."

"You don't have to anything," he grunted as he kneed Louis in the gut.

The male groaned before slamming into the wall. His eyes bulged but he began to fidget and then came back to consciousness. He glanced at the knife but Harvey pushed him to the ground. He held the other's head to the floor.

"I'm a boxer, Louis," Harvey sighed. "Also have a little bit of wrestling. You can't defeat me."

"I have to," Louis growled struggling.

"Listen we are going to take you home. You'll be back to your annoying self in no time."

Abruptly, Louis was shaking underneath. Harvey frowned unhanding the male slowly. Moisture collected in the Louis's eyes. A few drops began to make tracks down his cheeks. Instantly Harvey was uncomfortable with the change in behavior.

"Have you ever waited for something?" Louis asked calmly. "Something big, something you deserved…like senior partner…or rescue…but it never came."

Harvey frowned. "Louis we are here. Open your eyes…and ears. Lance has you fooled."

"You had me fooled! You gave me away!" he shrieked scrambling to claw Harvey's face off.

Louis looked more emotional than threating. Harvey predicted the whole ordeal would leave anyone emotionally unstable.

"You know Mike," Lance stated as they circled around each other. "I am surprised you showed. I thought this Louis guy didn't matter…thought Harvey was your only friend…why care about something as useless as Louis? Let him stay here…I promise I'll play nice. Ask my other former 'human friends', they can vouch for me."

Mike hollered out before charging and pushing them both out the window. Harvey shot toward the scene and his eyes widened. In the back Louis reached for the knife and was about to attack but the door flew open.

"Stop human, knife down…on your knees."

Louis gasped before scrambling to a kneeling position. Harvey's heart beat was erratic. He noticed the knife currently resting by his feet. He took two calming breaths. Louis had almost…any second later and there would have been a terrible accident.

"Mr. Augustine."

"A poor sight this is, tsk, my nephew."

Without any warning Augustine retrieved the troubling youth by the collar. He threw him to the ground close to his previous exit out the window.

"Uncle," Lance smirked. "You are here."

"What have I told you about the weaker species?"

Lance scoffed. "Uncle, I hardly did a thing."

"You ruined this man, Lance," he glared. "What kind hypnosis is this?"

Lance shrugged. "Nothing special. It is just something I learned from Trevor."

Mr. Augustine narrowed his eyes. "I told you that vampire is a bad seed. That gang you hang around with is not acceptable of nobility."

"Who cares about the human," he smirked. "Got my revenge anyway…if that doesn't damage him…then I need another round."

"Lance," Mr. Augustine growled. "This is over. You will not continue this any longer…or…I'll find a place for you. These men are working on my case and you harass them? How dare you."

Lance smiled. "Oh but Uncle your case is as good as lost…especially cause good ole Greggy's story is out."

Mr. Augustine frowned. "That story isn't yours to tell."  
Lance laughed. "Whatever…I'm gone. It is time for the gang to rally anyway. Oh, and Louis…don't get comfortable with your life…I know where you live…and I know your place of work…now if that doesn't give you some nice anxiety I don't know what will. Bye Mike and Harvey…great work fighting."

He left abruptly. Mr. Augustine eyed the opened door before turning to the two humans and the one vampire.

"He'll need to be restrained," Mr. Augustine commented.

"He seems fine to me," Harvey stated.

A fist connected with Harvey's jaw. Louis breathed in and out slowly. Before he nearly lunged again Mike grabbed one of his arms.

"All victims under heavy hypnosis get aggressive as they resurface," he remarked. "Aggressive and desperate."

"Desperate for what?" Harvey asked nursing his jaw.

'Their attacker," Mr. Augustine sighed. "Mike we will need to keep him under control."

They restrained Louis all the while he shrieked like an animal.

* * *

Mr. Augustine wasn't used to sitting in human waiting rooms but he wanted to show support. Mike knew Mr. Augustine was different just by the sight of his patience and concern. Harvey looked out into space suddenly curious of the wall and its components. Mike sat beside him.

"I never thought," Harvey smirked. "I'd see Louis so…unwound…psychotic before."

Mike eyed the male to see if it was a joke or not. He couldn't tell at first glance.

"The hypnosis does that," Mike commented softly. "Sometimes victims miss their attacker. It is a sick way for vampires to get the escaped ones to come back. They are sore losers that way."

Harvey nodded softly. "Louis will be just fine."

They turned at the sound of Mr. Augustine's voice.

"Paranoid for a bit, anxious…what do humans call it PTSD? Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder?"

Harvey laughed. "Really? What good is a lawyer with anxiety?"

"Hey," Mike narrowed his eyes. "Louis is going to be going through a rough time."

Harvey sighed. "We used to be friends, Mike."

Mike smiled softly. "I know."

Harvey didn't speak further and even pretended as if he hadn't just confessed to a friendship. But he had. When Louis was released to them he refused to show his wounds but he invited the men into his apartment and insisted they have something to eat for their trouble. Around 1 am Louis was still quite lively. Mike yawned and Harvey nearly fell asleep.

"We have to get some sleep for the case Louis."

Louis nodded. "Right…I'm sure it will be a big day tomorrow. I'll be just fine…I mean. Lance couldn't possibly get past the person in the lobby…but he could…he'll come for me later, he is too tired now."

Mike frowned at his statement. Louis shook his head.

"I'll be into work tomorrow or possibly not. I am not quite sure yet…Lance could show up there too. But that shouldn't matter I'm not worried too much about it. "

Mike sat beside Louis and then turned to Harvey.

"Ray is downstairs," Harvey stated slowly.

"I'll stay here for a while."

Harvey nodded understandably. "Make sure he gets to work tomorrow."

Mike looked to Louis who kept staring wearily at his window. "One step at a time."

Harvey smirked. "Like I said Louis is always uneasy."

Mike didn't laugh which was Harvey's cue to leave.

* * *

An: Hey internet Readers! Sorry for the late update. It has been busy but don't worry this story will go on. I hoped you all like it. Thanks again to anonymous reviewer. I appreciate your reviews. They put a smile on my face. Thanks also to all the followers, the favoriters, and those just dropping by. I hope you all continue to read this. I've had a great time typing it all up. Thank you! And if you could leave a comment/review I'd be all sunshine and daises. Just click the rectangular box below. Thank you a bunch!

Until Next chapter.

_Bye_


	6. Chapter 6

_These Times_

**Six**.  
Harvey frowned deeply as he deleted yet another batch of hate email from the supporters of Mr. Terrace. He knew the man would have a strong fan base. He only thought their hate would be targeted at Mr. Augustine himself, but he guessed they were smarter than that. One had to be brave to harass a vampire so excessively. Mr. Terrace was a mixture of brave and terribly misguided. News of Greg proved Terrace had even greater reason to be apprehensive of Mr. Augustine. Unfortunately for Terrace he didn't quite know it himself.

"Harvey."

The male looked up softly from his screen to take in the expression of his associate Mike. Mike looked a little paler than usual which led him to believe that the male was actually running low on food.

"Yes," he responded tiredly.

"Louis is here."

"You were able to convince him to come in?" Harvey questioned as he turned back to his current task.

Ever since last night he was certain the shorter male would avoid his work place like the plague. Mike ushered toward the door. Soon a male headed in softly. Harvey sighed inwardly he seemed fine.

"He is under a heavy kind of hypnosis," Mike explained. "He wouldn't leave his place otherwise. Though, I can ease it to calm suspicion."

Harvey nodded firmly as he carefully analyzed his colleague. "You do that. We can't have Louis acting so…pleasant."

Mike gave him a look. "He is under hypnosis. He doesn't speak unless spoken to. It is the heaviest kind."

"Exactly."

Mike glared at Harvey before he turned to the quiet almost shy version of a once louder Louis.

"Louis, hey," he smiled warmly. "I am going to need you to come back okay? We are back at Pearson Hardman now…so you can't act this way all day? Am I right?"

Louis nodded softly but not completely hearing the younger. "Good we are on the same page. Louis you are ruthless, socially awkward, and a sore loser…you don't take no for an answer. You and Harvey have a rivalry that everyone here has seen in action. But deep deep down you care…so…remember what I said and wake up!"

Louis gasped as if he hadn't been breathing properly. Mike smiled rubbing comforting circles into his back. He knew what happened after being under hypnosis. He would be the only one of his kind to comfort the one being hypnotized.

"It is okay," Mike smiled. "Just take it easy. Slow breaths in and out."

"Get your hands off me Ross," he glared. "Who said you could touch me?"

Mike frowned. "You never ask my permission when you touch me."

Louis smirked. "The difference is I am your boss."

Harvey rolled his eyes. "Wow that was interesting. Can we get to the case now?"

Mike nodded. "All better."

"I scheduled a lunch with Mr. Augustine around noon. We have to prepare our documents and what we are going to say, Louis…you must not aggravate him."

Louis crossed his arms. "As long as I don't have to stay long then I'll even kiss his feet."

Mike raised a brow at the elder. "Don't look at me that way. I have other things to handle…I'll be back here in an hour."

And he stomped out the door. Mike frowned. "Maybe I shouldn't have said ruthless."

Mike kept glancing at the doorway where the shorter male just exited through. He wanted Louis to seem conniving to the other associates as well as members. Although he hadn't meant to make him seem too much.

Harvey leant back in his chair. "Leave him. This is the Louis we know."

Mike grinned. "Yeah…too bad it is temporary…it can only cover anxiety for so long…after a while it'll wear off."  
"Right, then we should get prepared quickly."  
And they quickly began crafting their plan.

* * *

Mr. Augustine's lavish hall housed a large stretch table. Louis couldn't fathom why a single vampire would need such a large table. He also couldn't fathom why he was sitting at said table with said vampire. Someone was clearly at fault. Before Mr. Augustine could dip into further conversation Harvey cut in.

"Mr. Augustine we understand you are very sorry," he began as he smoothed the napkin on his lap. "But we are just fine. No need for additional apology. We have come here for something important. With the case on the horizon we need to discuss an important…"

"I must apologize again for Lance he…he says things that are completely untruthful. There is no boy or vampire in my basement."

"Mr. Augustine," Harvey smirked. "I'm a lawyer we can tell when others are lying."

Mr. Augustine straightened his attire and stood erect in his chair. Mike could tell he was offended by Harvey's statement but he wouldn't comment yet. The 600 hundred year old vampire had a secret. Mike could tell.

"We need to hear this from you, Mr. Augustine," Louis finally spoke up. "After all…your nephew can hardly be trusted."

Mr. Augustine smiled softly. "It is quite nice to see you in a stable form . My nephew had no right to do anything to you."

Louis frowned deeply and didn't respond as if he were confused. This worried Mike. Harvey turned to the vampire male who was hesitating excessively.

"Mr. Augustine, when you get on the stand the plaintiff will bring up all the bad history. This, this could lose you the entire case. We have to know and see with our own eyes how serious this is."

The elder vampire sighed. "You needn't explain further. I shall tell you the condensed story. I am sure my nephew explained fully. I guess we should start with the visual. Greg!"

All three males turned toward the end of the large dining hall. A boy or teen stood at the far end of the room. He sported black slacks and a white polo shirt. His brunette locks reached his shoulders which led them to believe he hadn't been attending to personal hygiene as well. His cheeks were a little sunken in and he was pale which proved the tale was in deed true. In a few seconds the youth crossed the large room to where the guests and Mr. Augustine resided. The youth stood by the male's side. Mr. Augustine nodded to the youth before gesturing to a chair by his side.

"Son."

"Father, am I to be a part of this meeting?"

"Yes," he remarked happily. "You seem stable. How do you feel?"

"Exceptional," the youth smiled broadcasting sharp fangs.

Mike glanced at the youth and then his companions. Louis fidgeted slightly.

"Good, please join us, Greg."

"As you wish."

After sitting down Mr. Augustine clapped for a server who brought the youth a generous amount of food. The youth glanced curiously at the plate before looking to the male.

"Are you ready for a full meal?"

He looked wearily at the food before nodding. "I can stomach blood father. Do not worry."

Mr. Augustine smiled before softly smoothing the youth's brunette locks down. "I've missed your presence. Hopefully you will remain above ground?"

He nodded as he partook in the meal. Harvey watched the youth.

"I know what you are thinking," the elder vampire commented softly as Greg ate to his side. "But you must understand. Mr. Terrace was a terrible man. Greg was different. The boy's father did not understand."

"So you thought you could do better?" Harvey questioned.

"I know I can do better," he remarked a little harshly. "This is the calmest I've seen him."

"He is under hypnosis," Louis muttered.

Mr. Augustine smiled. "Oh but Mr. Litt wouldn't you know all about being under hypnosis."

Mike eyes widened as Louis's frown deepened. Once again he looked confused as if he couldn't understand certain words. Mr. Augustine continued.

"There is nothing wrong with the initial hypnosis. Greg was shocked by my request. Think about this. You are destined for a position. Yet you are afraid of all it entails. Doesn't someone push you to your best? I simply pushed Greg. I gave him a kind nudge in the correct direction. Hypnosis was a part of that. I assure you he isn't under any kind of hypnosis now. From time to time I have to control his behavior but he is coming along nicely."  
Mike bit his lip before commenting. "But he is Mr. Terrace's son Mr. Augustine. A son that they still haven't found."

"Who they gave up on," he shouted. "They stopped looking. What family ceases their search? When Smith was taken away from me I found the culprits and I made sure they knew the consequences of their actions."

Harvey shook his head. "Mr. Augustine. This is going to make this case harder to win."

"We are still going along with this?" Louis questioned eyes wide. "The man kidnapped the boy and conditioned him, what is that…operant or classical…I don't know some behavioral psychological bull…and now the boy so happily calls the vampire father. And we are going to win a case for him?"

"Mr. Litt," Mr. Augustine frowned. "I've been tolerant of you, for I know oh so deeply of your paranoia…but I will not continue this tolerant behavior if you continue to disrespect me. My deepest regrets for your terrible assault yesterday night but I will not be the one to receive your bad behavior."

Mike sighed. "Mr. Augustine…please."

The elder stomached his anger and composed himself. "Excuse me…I know what aggression and reality can do to a barrier like hypnosis. I do not wish to cause any kind of distress. I wish for justice. Mr. Terrace's obnoxious behavior will not continue on any further. Though I may hold his "son" in my possession…Greg no longer wishes to return back home. He has known me and only me and his cousin Lance for too long to return now. Am I right Greg?"

Greg looked up from his finished plate. "Yes."

"Well," Harvey stated while juggling the situation and his thoughts in his head. "We have the truth…and you have to be prepared to tell the jury and judge your reasons for this…outreach."

"We are calling it outreach? As if Greg was disowned or something?" Louis grumbled.

"Louis," Mike sighed. "Don't…don't over stress."

"Who the heck are you telling me not to over stress Ross?" he growled.

Mike narrowed his eyes. "Louis."

Mr. Augustine opened his mouth to speak but Greg opened his mouth. "Maybe it is time for me to venture out, father. You have spoken of Lance coming by?"  
"Are you sure you are ready for a proper hunt, son?"

Greg smiled warmly. "Do not worry too much, pops. I have a handle."

Mr. Augustine raised both eyebrows in question. "Sorry, I know you like prim and pram…but I'm tired of acting like a prince all the time."

"But you are."

Greg snickered in such a human way that Mike knew for sure the boy used to be human.

"Thanks, I'm flattered. I'll call him over."

Mike smiled and then frowned. "I don't think that is such a good idea."

A few seconds Lance appeared as usual in a puff of terrible stage smoke. He laid his eyes upon Greg who had a phone glued to his ear. The youth looked questionably down at his device then up at the vampire.

"How many times have I told you?" he smirked. "You call I appear…no need for conversation. I'm like batman and my name is the signal."

Greg smiled. "I'm ready to hunt."

"Oh, so a couple months in the basement and you are ready for the thrill? I get it. Hey Uncle…wow…a full meal…what is the occasion…oh…the lawyers."

Mike knew something was going to change as soon as the male's eyes fell upon Louis. Lance scanned the large table before his eyes fell upon Louis.

"Hey cousin, have you met my new toy, Louis Litt Lawyer man."

Instantly Mike stood before Louis trying to shield him from the other. Lance and he were practically nose to nose. Greg frowned at the anger seeping from both the males in tons.  
"Don't come any closer," Mike narrowed his eyes. "If you touch him…"

"Who said I had to touch him, his sanity belongs to me. I must say that's a cute little hypnosis you got on him," he purred. "But what is hiding underneath that? Wonder what happens when you put someone suffering from immense trauma under a false sense of normalcy for…hours…what they will look like when they come out."

"Don't, we are in an important meeting," he whispered harshly.

Harvey sighed heavily. "Listen, Lance. We are here to help your uncle. Do you really want to interfere?"

Lance smirked. "No harm."

And then they heard it. The faint sounds of someone hyperventilating. Mike bit his lip before turning to Louis quickly. His eyes were averting from side to side.

"Where am I?" he whispered softly.

"Louis, we are at a meeting," Mike stated from his side. "Just a quiet meeting with the client because remember our big case is tomorrow."

Harvey frowned. "Keep him under control now."

"Harvey shut up.

"What?" Harvey glared.

"Louis," Mike called out to him. "Louis look at me."

Mike growled deeply when he noticed Louis going cross-eyed. "Harvey, we have to leave now, we are losing him and my hypnosis is not going to work here."

"Why not?"

"Blasted Lance is here. Why don't you think?"

**"Why the heck am I here?"** Louis shrieked.

Mike was taken aback from the outburst. He tried to reach for Louis but the male slapped his arm away. Harvey noticed the violent action and then turned to Mr. Augustine.

"Sir, I apologize for this…you should come by around six today. We have to leave."

Mr. Augustine sighed. "I'd offer my expertise but I do not think any further mind manipulation will be beneficial now. He is reliving it."

"He was attacked before," Harvey stated as they immediately left the area. "Why didn't he freak then."

"Harvey, he was bitten this time. Actually you can't even call it bitten, more like devoured. Do you even know what being bitten feels like?" Mike questioned the male who shrugged. "Louis, you have to cooperate with me okay?"  
"No," he growled. "You are one of them. You are working with him."

"No," Mike smiled. "I'm not I promise…Lance is scum."

Louis's heart beat picked up. He felt like the world was falling around him and then suddenly all he could see was the rank apartment, the terribly torn curtains, the cracked ceiling…and the cool breathe of the vampire on him…smirking…dripping his blood.

Mike sighed as Louis's body stiffened. "Harvey, we need to get him away from here. Is Ray on his way?"

"Yes," he remarked getting off the phone with him. "What now? Are we dropping him off at the hospital?"

Mike laughed. "Are you kidding me? A hospital? Let us just do even better and drop him off at an asylum why don't you? This isn't a normal traumatic event Harvey. He was attacked and mauled by a vampire…who probably went in his mind and played around with his thoughts and emotions while he was drinking…hospital can do nothing except prescribe medication. We have to take him back to his apartment."

"No," Louis fidgeted. "Don't take me there."

"What?" Mike looked to the male who fidgeted in his grasp.

"He is there."

"No, Louis listen, look at me…I don't mean his apartment. I mean…yours."

Harvey sighed. "We can't take him back to work."

Mike sighed. "It may be the only place that doesn't remind him of Lance…we can't go to your office that is for sure…maybe…his office? We will sit with him for an hour…and I'll see if hypnosis will work for the rest of the work day. Just long enough for us to figure out this case for tomorrow evening."

Harvey groaned. "Fine."

When the limo pulled up by Mr. Augustine's grand mansion Ray looked curiously at the older male.

"Ray, Pearson-Hardman," he commented. "Louis is having some kind of panic attack."

Ray frowned. "Oh."

Mike sighed. "It is PTSD."

As they rode in the limo Harvey looked carefully out the window. "He'll need to be formally diagnosed before you throw around that word, Mike."

Mike looked up from holding Louis's arm. "I know."

"That vampire. I can't believe he is a favorite of Mr. Augustine…this is only pushing us further back."

Mike looked to Louis. He could feel his pulse thrumming much like an out of control drum solo. He was going to make himself physically sick with this. And then Mike noticed how green Louis was beginning to look.  
"We should stop."

"Why?" Harvey asked.

Louis titled forward and began to relieve his stomach on Harvey's limo floor. Harvey's eyes widened. "Louis!"

* * *

He closed the door, closed the blinds, and covered the windows with a black cloth. Harvey stood by watching as Mike reformed the room. Louis was gripping tightly onto the other lawyer's arm. He never thought he would see Louis clinging to him so tightly before. It wasn't appealing in the slightest.

"I'd appreciate if you didn't cut off circulation, Louis," Harvey stated.

"Don't be angry with him," Mike huffed as he put the finishing touches. "Help me get him to his chair."

"With pleasure."

He led Louis to his chair and dumped him there unceremoniously. Mike stood by his side.

"Louis, we are in your office, and it is nice and serene, see, no bothersome light…just a single lamp and your good friends. Who are here to protect."

Louis didn't respond to Mike but physical signs of relaxing pointed them to the obvious

"Now, you are in your office, nowhere else…we are here to help and…"

Shuffling of feet caught their attention.

"Louis, I have the brief you wanted me to go over," a nervous voice called out.  
Mike sighed heavily. "Harold. This isn't a good time right now."

"What?" Harold bit his lip. "I…see he told me if I didn't get the brief here on time, he'd fire me. And I don't want to be fired so I brought the briefs so we could discuss, because he said last time I did it all wrong and…"

"Harold, Harold," Mike cut in. "Stop please. Just relax…you are going to talk Louis under his desk…we can't deal with this right now."

"But," Harold bit his lip.

Harold took in his employer's form softly and realized the male looked a lot more nervous than him. He looked at Harvey and then Mike.

"What happened to Louis? What did you both do?"

Harvey sighed. "We, we didn't do anything, Harold. Now please leave before Louis fires you. I might even join him. And I'm sure you don't want both of us to fire you at the same time."

Harold gulped. "But the brief…we are supposed to discuss and…"

Mike stepped away from Louis and then headed over to Harold. He smiled softly before taking the brief from his hands.

"Harold," he whispered softly. "This is a really bad time for Louis. As you can see, he isn't feeling well. He just needs some time to himself…"

"But you both are in here."

"Exactly, he needs to talk to us about our client."

"The vampire."

"Yes the vampire," he commented softly. "And we need to focus on this case because it could be a big deal for Pearson and Hardman. You don't want to be the reason that we lose do you? And then Louis will be extremely upset with you. And you don't want to upset him do you?"

"No," he nodded softly. "Good…so we are on the same page, aren't we? Yes we are. So, I'll take these pesky little brief…and you should take a breather, how about an early dinner? Hm…Alonzo's is nearby…you go there, get…maybe not a coffee but some nice meal…and come back in an hour…and Louis will be a lot more welcoming and ready for this. How does that sound?"

"I like Alonzo's."  
Mike grinned. "I know. So see you in an hour?"

"Yeah, uh…tell Louis I hope he feels better."

Mike sighed softly. "Wow, Harold that is actually pretty nice of you to say. He'll appreciate that…in an hour."

Harold smiled awkwardly and then left. Mike turned to Harvey who smirked.

"Hypnosis?"

"No, I don't have to do that to everyone," he remarked. "Okay just a tiny bit…he doesn't need too much. I just need him out of the office."

Harvey grinned. "Hopefully the vampires will not get him on his way."

Mike frowned. "Thanks, Harvey. Nice way to get me worried and where is Louis?"

Harvey frowned and then smiled. "Guess Harold talked him under his desk."

Mike sighed. "Louis."

Harvey looked at his time. "An hour?"

Mike nodded softly. "An hour."

"This is why I could never be a psychologist."

"I thought it was because you were insensitive."

Harvey smirked. "You seem fit for this…maybe you are in the wrong career."

Mike smiled and then frowned. "Are you stating I shouldn't cross you because you hired me?"

Harvey grinned. "See you get it now."

Mike rolled his eyes before sitting on the floor beside the desk where Louis sheltered himself.

"This is too much," Louis whispered softly as he rested against wooden frame of his desk.

Mike sighed. "Take it easy okay. That was just Harold."

Louis smiled softly. "Harold is a clown."  
Mike grinned. "Yes he it."

And then they waited in silence for an hour. Mike monitored Louis's breathing until he found it was steady again. Harvey monitored his cell phone for calls. For a while Louis looked silently out into nothing.

"Louis."

"Hm."

"I'm going to need you to look at me okay?"

He nodded a little nervously. "Okay."

"Good, we have a big case tomorrow so we need Louis back," he commented. "And the Louis we know doesn't hide under his desk. Can we see that Louis again?"

Louis bit his lip and his heart rate began to spike again. Mike touched his arm squashing any new anxiety.

"Please, Louis…listen carefully. We have a big case. You aren't going let Harvey win this case and take all the credit are you? You deserve some credit right? And you get that by standing strong…and showing others that you aren't going to take crap right? And you are the best dang lawyer in all of New York."

Harvey snorted but Mike ignored him. Louis nodded. "Alright, come back Louis."

Louis gasped before glaring. "Mike, why am I under my desk? And where the heck is Harold with that brief?"

Mike smiled. "I have no idea."

"You better stop with the vampire voodoo before I stake you for real."

He got off the floor and tore down the black cloth and opened his blinds. "Why is it dark in here? Am I being pranked? Harvey?"

Harvey chuckled. "This hypnosis thing never ceases to amaze me."

"Now if only we could use it in court," Mike beamed.

"That would be cheating and lazy," Harvey commented.

Mike shrugged. "Glad you are feeling better Louis."

Louis frowned. "If you are trying to make a fool of me Mike so help me I will fire you."

Harvey rolled his eyes. "Don't stress, Louis….Mike just helped you."

"Don't stress?" he glared and a vein began to pulse visibly on his forehead.

Mike smiled warmly. "Louis, be nice. Harold is on his way. You can't yell at him okay?"

Louis softly nodded breaking his otherwise intense character. Soon he sat down and grumbled about something. Harvey snickered.

"Louis has no idea that you keep doing that," he smirked.

"It is for his own good," Mike stated. "Besides…we need him on the case."

Harvey sighed. "Let's go."

Both males left. Louis watched them go but couldn't help feeling that there was something missing. There was something churning on the inside yet he couldn't quite grasp it. He glanced around his office softly trying to pinpoint where this troubling feeling was originating from. After all, he was a junior partner at Pearson and Hardman. The associates were in line for the most part. What could possibly be bothering him? His memory brought up a total blank. Suddenly Harold arrived. It was an hour past due date. Immediately he began to feel a whole new emotion, annoyance.

"Harold, tell me why this brief is being delivered an hour later?"

"I…it wasn't completely me," Harold tried to explain. "Mike and Harvey…"

Louis narrowed his eyes. "Enough, brief now."

Harold winced. Louis eyed the younger for a few seconds suddenly feeling remorse.

"Relax, have a seat I'm not really angry," he stated softly.

Harold smiled. The sudden change sudden change in Louis's behavior was odd but he decided to embrace it.

"No smiling," Louis grumbled. "You are still late."

But even Louis couldn't help but smile. The feeling of confusion vanished as both males reviewed the important document.

* * *

Hey Internet Readers! I know this is long! But I figured I'd give you a long one this time. The other one was shorter. Anyway, can I just bring up how much I liked the ending of this? Louis seems to like yelling at Harold or making him nervous. But here he starts that way and then suddenly the mellow switch flips and it is like "Oh don't worry Harold. We are friends." Ha-ha.

But as you can see Louis has a "feeling" something is off…but I won't go into all that. You will just have to read on to understand more. I want to again thank my anonymous reviewer. It makes me all smiles to see reviews. But I understand if reviews aren't like instant oatmeal. After all people like to drop in and view. And I say that is just cool with me. Anyway back to thanking. Thank you anonymous reviewer, favoriters, followers, and those just dropping by. You bring a smile to my face. So any comments or reviews? You know what to do…reviewJ.

Until Next chapter,

_Bye_


	7. Chapter 7

_These Times_

**Seven**.

"Now Mr. Augustine tomorrow we are asking for full cooperation from you," Harvey stated firmly. "You will be under oath."

Mr. Augustine smiled broadly. "I maybe a vampire and have lived 600 years but it doesn't mean I do not know anything about human law. It is quaint; new. I am sure I can handle it."

Mike smiled. "I think he means no hypnosis."

"Ah, right of course, never," Mr. Augustine promised. "Now, why has Greg been summoned as well?"

Harvey looked to Mike. Louis shifted in his seat uncomfortably.

"They somehow found out about him," Harvey responded.

Mr. Augustine looked to Greg and then growled at the lawyers. "You said something."

"I said nothing. There is a confidentially we like to uphold here. In my strong opinion kidnapping does lie in a grey area. An area I myself would have disclosed. Anyway there was an investigation. Apparently when you gave Greg the green card to prance around the city with Lance you didn't realize how many humans could recognize that face."

The elder vampire actually looked nervous. "The case has been closed for years, six to be exact."

Mike looked shocked. "Wait, Greg has been missing for six years. You made it seem like it was one."

"I am sorry but I didn't make myself clear then," he commented softly. "Greg, tell them your age."

"18."

All three men looked at Greg.

"You are eighteen now? Or…have been eighteen?" Harvey questioned further.

"Eighteen now," Greg whispered. "He waited to turn me now…he said it would be suspicious if a twelve year old of my description was walking around."

Harvey groaned. "Well this is severe."

"The case is tomorrow," Mr. Augustine remarked. "I am aware of what is at stake."

"You do realize they could take your son?" Harvey pointed out. "Especially with the stunt you pulled."

Mr. Augustine's face took on a sour expression. "I hardly doubt they'd want him now."

"You underestimate a mother's love," Mike stated quietly.

Mr. Augustine sighed. "I am guessing you wish for him to speak on behalf of me as well."

Harvey smiled sadly. "This case got complicated real quickly. Mr. Terrace has been charged with harassment and murder of the first degree, and you have a charge of kidnapping. Who knows how the human jury will react. Now Greg."

The vampire youth looked at the male curiously. "We are going to need an honest account of how you felt and how you feel about what happened to you…and Mr. Augustine…that means no hypnosis, I don't care how painful this may be, but you can't interfere with his honesty."

Greg looked at Mr. Augustine. The youth looked completely confused by the request. His feelings were his own. Ever since he first met Mr. Augustine he knew the vampire was a kind soul. He couldn't fathom why the lawyer would say such a thing of him. Despite all he heard he turned to the vampire who he accepted as his father.

"I thought…you stated I wasn't under any hypnosis at all?" he questioned innocently.

"Greg, you care for me. I am sure, much like your younger brother does…but anyone would be uncomfortable with the idea of living with me…a vampire…while you merely mortal. I had to ease the transition and I planned to completely lift any traces in due time…but…"

The vampire boy shook his head. "No, I care about you…I do…I'm not under any power."

Mr. Augustine gripped the boy's shoulders. "Son."

"You lied," he bit his lip. "You told me I was always panicking and the hypnosis was for that…you said you lifted it…but you lied. I always thought something was a little wrong but…"

"Son."

He looked to Harvey a hint of anger upon his face. "I'll testify…I'll be there tomorrow. And I'll tell the truth."

The younger male glared at Mr. Augustine before heading out into the hall. Mr. Augustine smiled softly before turning to the others. He looked a little hurt but he was a vampire. They mastered the art of hiding emotion.

"Well then, we both will be there an hour before, any hypnosis left over will be gone. I promise," he stated formally. "I bid you all a good evening."

"Mr. Augustine."

He paused. Mike arose. "I know you may think you've lost him, but…even through hypnosis you and I both know he does care."

"Yes, well," Mr. Augustine smiled. "I'm sure he does…but that is the little bit of hypnosis now isn't it? I suppose I'm more vampire then you thought…hm Mike?"

Instead of leaving with a bang he headed out the door. Donna watched from her desk before turning to the three men. Harvey shook his head.

"Complicated," Harvey stated. "But that doesn't change the conditions of this case."

"Do you think we can still win this?" Louis questioned seriously. "With the kidnapping? And how do we know Mr. Terrace won't disregard the case all together? He seems to take situations into his own hand."

"Well, we have discussed and the opposing lawyers agree that the ruling of the case will decide where the kid goes. If Mr. Augustine loses, he loses Greg."

Mike sighed. "Yeah, defiantly complicated…because I don't think Greg would like going back to his real home."

"Well we aren't making the decision, so let us go over this one more time," he turned to Mike and Louis. "And then turn in early…this case…is a big one."

After going over the case frontwards and backwards, Harvey turned to Mike. Louis still remained going over a few details. Harvey brought the youth over to a corner far from Louis.

"How heavy a hypnosis can you put on Louis?"

"What?

"You heard me, Mike," Harvey stated. "Jessica knows he isn't stable, but she doesn't know the fullness of this. After all Louis has been behaving so well."

"Right."

"So how heavy?" he questioned looking back at the shorter male who calmly read. "Because the last thing we need is Louis having a panic attacks while we go to court. Who knows who could be in attendance? Lance proved he could care less about the ruling. He solves everything the vampire way, with his fangs. And if he shows tomorrow Louis will hyperventilate, throw things, and probably have a heart attack which then will be tied back to a vampire. The jury of humans will not like it. I know I could have him sit this one out but…even then there will be questions."

"What about a jury of peers?" Mike questioned.

"What vampire will sit still in court?"

Mike smiled brightly. "I have phone calls to make."

"Mike, don't make this a disaster."

Mike grinned. "When have I ever let you down…recently…in a really bad way."

Harvey frowned. "Fine…try and fail."

"Ouch," he smiled. "Louis."

Louis looked up. "Are you okay?"

The male smiled with a strain and Mike sighed. The hypnosis was wearing off. Mike would have to call the limo driver and get him home.

"Watch him Harvey," Mike remarked. "And I mean be nice."

"I am nice," he smirked.

"You are a jerk."

"I'm your boss," Harvey glared at the empty space because Mike had already left his office.

"Making phone calls can't hear you," he stated from Donna's station.

Harvey shook his head. Donna appeared in the doorway. She casually glanced at Louis before looking up at Harvey.

"It is really bad isn't it?" she questioned softly.

"Yes."

"Need my help?"

"Only until Mike returns."

She smiled and then sat beside Louis who began to converse with the red head. At first their conversation was barely above a whisper until Louis began to mutter loudly. Donna no longer contributed to the conversation. It seemed the other was repeating a statement. Harvey's attention went to them both when he began to understand the phrase.

"I was wrong," Louis stated. "I should have faced my own battles and not employed any others. I am not any stronger, smarter, or greater than you…I as a human should know my place."

"Louis?" Donna frowned not quite sure of his meaning.

"I know they aren't coming to get me," he whispered. "And…no one will find me. I am going to rot here. I know no one cares."

"Louis," Donna softly shook him.

"Don't Touch Me!" he screamed.

Harvey did some quick thinking and as a result he sprinted. Instantly he tackled Louis to the ground. He restrained him as he began aggressively clawing at the air.

"Louis!"

"No," Louis growled. "Get off of me…you filthy vampire…I'm not your food!"

"LOUIS!"

"I'm not," he whimpered. "Please...why are you doing this?"

Harvey sighed. Mike arrived quickly. "I'll get him home."

Harvey nodded. He arose and then looked to Donna. "Are you okay?"

She let out a quiet yes before shaking her head as she arose. She smiled softly before looking at Louis and then to the others.

"You need to get him to a therapist, psychologist, something," she stated softly. "I've seen this before…and…it changes people."

"We know," Harvey stated.

Donna sighed. "And…I think he shouldn't go to the case tomorrow…too much stress."

Harvey didn't reply but instead told Donna she should head home early.

"Oh and let me give you a ride home," he suggested realizing how late it was.

"Thank you."

As they headed out Harvey turned to Mike. "Tomorrow he has to be better, Mike."

Mike nodded softly. "I promise."

Harvey nodded. "See you tomorrow."

* * *

Louis sat across from Mike at his glass kitchen table. The younger sighed heavily as he read the latest text from Harvey. Louis was wearing a crisp new suit for the case. Harvey would be doing most of the talking but Louis would be in attendance for support or any further insight on the case. It wasn't unusual these days to have two lawyers defending one individual on a case. It was rare that they both spoke.

"Louis."

He let out a yawn before focusing on Mike. "What are we waiting for? The case is today right?"

Mike smiled sheepishly. "Harvey doesn't want you to come anymore."

"And why the heck not?" he glared.

"Louis, you aren't well, didn't you say you got little sleep last night?"

Louis frowned. "I was restless, but I am fit for trial."

"Besides we won't be saying much anyway. Harvey is talking," Mike reminded him.

The elder male scoffed. "Harvey is talking. I am sure he is. Sure I didn't show much interest in the case but I know what it means to the firm…and I should know not to entangle my issues with our work. It was a momentarily lapse in my otherwise impeccable behavior."

Mike raised a brow. "Louis, you had a very traumatizing experience."

"I did?" he questioned carefully as if he couldn't fathom what the younger meant.

"Yes."

The elder didn't respond. He suddenly pushed his breakfast aside half eaten. "I can't say I recall. I don't have time for those kinds of emotions anyway."

"What are you talking about?" Mike asked worriedly.

Louis fixed him with a look. "I'm going to sit in at the case, Mike. I don't care if I'm unheard. You are going."

"I'm Harvey's associate."

"You work for me too."

Mike frowned. "Louis, I can't help you out this time. The court is not as tolerant of me as they are of you. My usual help won't work here. There are some trained officials at the courthouse. They can pinpoint any kind of funny business."

"What usual help?" Louis eyed the male.

Mike bit his lip. "I've been helping you Louis, with your trauma…the hypnosis has been helping you."

"I assure you I don't need the help. Now…the trial? I have my limo waiting outside."

He arose and dumped the rest of his coffee and omelet into the sink. The loud crunch and commotion of the disposal made Mike jump a bit. It was as if Louis had renounced all kinds of feeling on the trauma…like he decided to avoid all of it. This wouldn't have been strange if someone chosen to forget. Unfortunately from Mike's perspective it seemed more extensive than a simple decision. Louis was avoiding his situation all together.

"Now come on Ross. I'm not going to be late because you wish to stare at the back of my head. Yes I know I have a bald spot."

Mike followed the elder closely behind all the while wondering if this was a good idea. When they arrived at the court house an hour later a few questionable characters lounged out in the front. Mike unaware of this went to head out but Louis grabbed his left arm.

"Louis?"

"Am I being unreasonable?" the elder questioned.

Mike chuckled. "Yes, we are here."

Louis nodded calmly. "Here, yes at the court house. Take us once around the block Sheldon."

The limo driver gave the man a look before agreeing to his request. Mike frowned as the court house became a speck in the distance. Louis was avoiding the court house, Mike thought.

"Louis I have to meet with Harvey."

"I'm a lost cause aren't I?" he asked after a heavy sigh.

"What? No Louis."

He frowned. "Harvey knows it. That is why he doesn't want me there. He knows I'm a lost cause. They are going to disbar me…and…"

"What why?" Mike asked as he turned sharply to the other.

Mike knew as a vampire he could pick out certain phrases and thoughts. Unfortunately, Louis's current state of mind was a jumble of disconnected sentences. He wanted to hear exactly what the human was thinking by word of mouth.

"I won't be able to do this anymore," he stated seriously. "All this…case after case after case…I can't. I know I can't. People like me…never come back Mike."

"We just need to get back to the courthouse…we will talk with Harvey and then you can go back to your apartment and rest."

They limo was rounding another corner on the opposite side of the courthouse. At this rate they could possibly delay Harvey.

Louis shook his head. "The surprising thing is…I don't care. It used to hurt but…it doesn't anymore."

"Don't care?"

"About being a lost cause," he remarked firmly, emotionlessly. "There are so many lost out there…I am just another."

Sheldon finally pulled the limo up by the courthouse. Louis opened his mouth as he glanced out the window but Mike interrupted instantly.

"Thank you Sheldon. Louis will be back in a few."

Sheldon grunted as a reply. As they walked up the court house steps a few of the creatures began to gather. Mike groaned. He now began to understand Louis's behavior. Mike had been so focused on the case he hadn't realized there were nuisances parked upon the courthouse steps.

"If it isn't Mikey Mike. I didn't believe Lance at first but here he is," a voice purred. "And that human he keeps talking about…I wonder if he is as fun as Lance says."

One dared to get close so Mike blocked his view. "Don't."

The vampire smirked widely. "I wasn't going to go near him, though the others….well I can't speak for them."

Mike spun around and saw two vampire males towering over Louis. They didn't touch him they just took turns breathing their decaying breath upon Louis's form. He fidgeted, his heart rate spiked, and then his eyes rolled into the back of his head. Mike knew being around vampires was hard on the elder, which was why he hid his own fangs. He was happy to know Louis totally ignored Mike's vampirism. Currently Louis was amongst his greatest fear. Without any warning the lawyer's knees gave out from beneath him and he crashed onto the stone steps. Mike hissed savagely at the others which sent the trouble makers back. He then swooped down and pulled the male into the courthouse quickly. He heard obnoxious laughter in the background.

Harvey spotted Mike down one of the hallways stooping over something. He narrowed his eyes at the youth and began briskly walking toward him.

"Mike," he began his spiel but noticed Louis slumped against a bench. "Why is he here?"

"He wanted to come then he wouldn't let us out of the limo and then vampires surrounded us and he fainted."

Harvey shook his head. "We are due in court in the next twenty minutes."

"I know. Louis. Louis."

Louis awoke suddenly heart still beating fast and eyes averting from side to side. He calmed down a bit as his previous sensation of nothing descended upon him. He straightened his posture and glanced around casually.

"Harvey, Mike."

Harvey raised an eyebrow at the formal tone of his colleague's voice.

"He sort of became all…nonchalant on the way. Tell him he isn't a lost cause and that isn't the reason you didn't invite him," Mike urged.

"Why?" Harvey questioned. "What does that have to do with our case?"

Mike glared.

"You aren't a lost cause Louis," Harvey recited. "You just need a little help."

Louis blinked as he held a confused expression on his face. "What do I need help with?"

"For what happened, you know two nights ago?" Harvey stated cautiously.

Louis stared on for a few seconds with a blank expression before shrugging. "It doesn't bother me."

"See he doesn't care," Harvey remarked. "Now we need to go."

Mike shoved him. "Hey, I am your boss."

"Hey, you are a jerk."

Louis arose softly dusting his pants. "I don't know why I am here. There is no point anymore. I use to understand what all this was for…why I did this but now...it doesn't matter."

"What are you talking about Louis?" Harvey frowned.

Louis glanced at Harvey softly. "It is over….I thought it would be different once I got here but I see now that it is over. It is all over and it won't be any better. I guess I just needed to see for myself."

Harvey sighed heavily then turned to Mike. "Make sure he gets in his limo and goes home. I can't deal with him right now."

"Harvey this is serious, Louis means he is going to quit…he can't quit. You know he can't quit."

"I know he can't quit. Don't you think I know that? But we have a case right now…for that friend of yours …the same friend that started this landslide."

Mike nodded and then turned to Louis but he had already left. He watched as he headed past the vampires from before without a care and headed into his limo and drove off. Mike bit his lip worriedly before joining his boss in the court house.

* * *

The police force was surrounding the court house now. All the humans put away their stakes and signs of disapproval. It was a strange day for Mike. He didn't know if the victory was a victory with all the anger being directed at them. Mr. Augustine was beyond joyful. He profusely thanked them as they headed back to their transportation. Harvey could careless how the humans felt. Mike liked to think it had to do with his new perception of vampires.

In the end the case revealed Mr. Terrace wasn't as…nice as most thought but the jury was split on the decision. It would have been another day at court if it weren't for Greg's final words…that set the whole case on its head.

"Hey!" a male shrieked at the top of his lungs. "Hey! Do you hang around with filth all the time? I bet you help out more vampires than humans. Hey…I'm talking to you!"

Mike winced at the string of colorful language one man, in the crowd, used to describe people like Harvey. Harvey rolled it off his shoulders and headed on. There was uproar but Mr. Augustine was influential in the society after all. All the vampires seemed to be a lot more tolerant of the law firm now. He heard from Harvey's conversation with Jessica that more were turning to law for help. Instead of just eating what bothered them they were looking for a legal approach, so in a sense…senseless attacks would be on the low…who knew…in the future more law could be a part of vampire society. In the end they changed a whole species way of thinking.

When they arrived back in the limo Mike turned to Harvey to make a comment but he shook his head and continued to talk heatedly with Jessica. They returned to Pearson Hardman with mixed feelings.

* * *

Hey Internet Readers! Sorry this is overdue! I had to comb through it. Sometimes you find yourself changing up things a lot. Anyway, hope you all enjoyed this new installment. If all goes well I may have another up soon, sooner than this one. It all depends. I really enjoy typing this up and the other chapter is 20% done. Thank you again anonymous reviewer for your constant reviews. I appreciate it. And thanks again to my followers, favoriters, and those dropping by. You all really put a smile on my face. Any comments? Reviews? Click the rectangular button below. Thanks! Have a lovely day.

Until next Chapter

_Bye_


	8. Chapter 8

_These Times_

**Eight**.  
A day after the winning case Louis didn't show for work. Harvey dismissed the occurrence and stated it was good the man was getting some rest. Mike agreed. A week passed and Louis was still absent. Mike became skeptical but hesitantly adopted Harvey's idea that the man was on vacation. On week two Mike called Louis but the answering machine greeted him. Norma's instructions were to tell no one about his whereabouts. Mike was suspicious. Jessica was curious. Harvey was annoyed.

On the first day of week three Mike decided to take a trip to Louis's apartment. The man in the lobby stated that Louis was receiving no visitors. Mike read the man's thoughts. Louis paid him. He wanted to fight for it but he knew there could be possible repercussions. He left it alone. Instead he wrote a quick note and told the man he had to get it to Louis.

"It has been a month."

Mike looked up the confused yet curious eyes of his fellow associate Harold. The curly topped male seemed deeply concerned so he offered the male a pleasant and assuring smile.

"I am sure, Louis is just fine," Mike stated believing his own lie for a bit.

Harold nodded softly.

"It is Louis after all," Mike added in as if the statement summed it all up.

Harold smiled. "Yeah Louis."

Mike grinned. "Great talk but I have to get back to work."

Harold nodded. "Louis usually gives me a lot to do."

Mike sighed. "I know."

"But I do have some files to look over so bye."

Harvey walked up to Mike's cubicle as he watched Harold scurry away.

"He is an interesting one."

"Hey Harvey."

Harvey nodded. "I see you are almost done."

Mike nodded wordlessly as he scanned the web quickly. He already memorized every single bit of information written. Harvey knew Mike was worried. He didn't need mind reading ability to tell. He had to confess quietly to himself that he was curious of his rival's whereabouts. It was no tragedy to be out for a day, one thing to be out for a week, it was another to be out for three, but a month…and not answering calls or having visitors. That marked the signs of suspicious behavior.

Louis was loyal to the firm, taking sick days marked a sign of weakness to him. Harvey knew he felt that way. All the other senior partners, as well as junior partners were talking. Jessica just called him to meet with her and he knew it would be about Louis. After all they worked on the case together and though he had done most of the talking, Louis and Mike had unearthed many necessary jewels that won the case.

"Meeting with Jessica?" Mike questioned quietly.

"Mike."

"I know. Your mind is your mind," the younger male raised his hands in apology.

He smiled softly and Harvey couldn't help but return it. "Do you think Louis is coming back?"

"You are the mind reader," Harvey commented.

Mike didn't smile so Harvey assumed the worst. "I have a meeting with Jessica."

Mike nodded. "I know."

He slowly walked to Jessica's office. On his way he stopped by Donna's desk. He looked around casually before resting his arms upon her cubicle wall. She sighed heavily already knowing his question.

"No," she stated simply. "I haven't received any return calls from Louis."

Harvey nodded firmly. "Thanks Donna."

She smiled. "You don't have to make it a secret Harvey. You both use to be friends remember? Or at least had something that resembled a friendship."

"I have…"

"A reputation I know," she stated with a smirk and then sighed. "It is just…I have seen this before, Harvey. He is suffering alone…and that is never good. Believe me…it is never good."

Harvey thought about it and knew she was right. He told her he'd get back to her later. Finally he arrived before Jessica's office. He took a deep breath and then entered in with the same confident smile she was used to seeing.

"You rang."

She shook her head softly already amused by his clear confidence. "Have a seat."

Slowly he sat down.

"Harvey, I do not know all the details about what went on during that case."

"That case," Harvey leant back in his chair. "Jessica, the case we won."

She smiled. "Yes, and we have been receiving many calls from others alike. More humans, our regular target audience, see Pearson Hardman's potential. They say if you can win for a vampire, imagine the possibility for them."

Harvey smirked clearly pleased. "I can never lose."

She sighed. "Well, you are very talented…so is Louis."

Harvey knew the meeting was centered on the shorter lawyer and was prepared for the conversation.

"As you may know, I haven't seen him at the firm in a month."

He nodded. "We are on the same page."

She looked casually toward the window. "Harvey, what happened? I know he was attacked previously only a few feet from our firm. I know about the kidnapping due to Mr. Terrace but there is a gap between then and the case. What aren't you telling me?"

Harvey didn't know if it was his story to tell. Louis never mentioned it was something to share but his job was on the line. Louis was a skilled lawyer. Despite all the arguing they partook in Harvey admits Louis was talented in his sector. The younger lawyer reeled himself in from his thoughts and fixed Jessica with a serious look.

"He was physically assaulted Jessica."

Jessica features softened as she took on the expression of shock. "Robbed? Where was his transportation?"

"No, not out there and not natural but supernatural."

She paused before responding with a quiet "Oh."

"I don't want to say I had part in it, but I tempted fate. Lance, the nephew of Mr. Augustine, had from day one set his eyes on Louis. He was the original attacker. He was vile, ruthless, and stubborn. He didn't like being brushed aside so he manipulated Louis and… sadly enough me. Mike and I had to track Louis down in the shadiest part of town. By the time we arrived the vampire took what it wanted and more. Mike suspects Louis's mind was torn apart. I strongly agree. Now I won't go in to details on the attack or what we experienced there. I will tell you that I am certain that is the reason for his absence."

Jessica sat in silence for a few seconds. "Well."

Harvey smiled sadly. "I know."

"What do you suggest?" Jessica asked.

"I thought leaving him was the best option, but now I'm not so sure. I don't know about trauma of that nature but I just assumed it'd run its course but if Louis is vulnerable."

"We will have to make sure he doesn't hurt others or himself."

Harvey looked up after her statement. He hadn't thought deeply on the matter of Louis's state of mind. Could Louis possibly result to outward violence due to his inner turmoil? Could there be a possibility of self harm? Just the thought of it troubled the lawyer deeply.

"Harvey, I don't know much about victims of vampires but I do know that victims of traumatic assault out of all things should never be left alone. Terrible events tend to occur when they are."

"Right, Donna, stated the exact same thing."

Jessica smiled widely. "I always knew she was smart."

"Me too," he remarked softly and then arose.

Before Harvey made his move toward the door Jessica called out his name. He paused and turned to her.

"Bring him back Harvey," she stated softly. "He is hard to replace."

Harvey smirked. "I assure you it will be easy."

She shook her head before dismissing him. After he left she sighed heavily. Physically assaulted…she couldn't even think of the possible details Harvey failed to mention. She calmed her mind and continued on. Harvey would solve this, if anything he knew how to bring anything to a calming and victorious close.

* * *

"Get your coat."

Mike looked up from his work. It was around eight pm and Harvey was looking down at him seriously.

"Uh what?"

"I said get your coat."

"I didn't bring a coat."

Harvey rolled his eyes. "I don't have time for this Mike, it is getting late…and my generosity will be on the low by midnight."

Mike eyed the elder carefully. There was a few seconds of silence.

"We are going to see Louis?"

Harvey eyed Mike. "Sorry, your mind."

He ushered the associate to follow him. Soon they were at his limo where he began directing Ray once again to Louis's apartment complex. At the counter the lobby man recognized him right away.

"I'm sorry brother," he stated snidely. "But Mr. Litt doesn't receive any kind of packages, letters, and or visitors, which frankly is uber strange. That man is going to get evicted soon."

Harvey gave the man a shark like grin. "Here"

He looked down at the fifty curiously. "It is yours…no questions…just need to pass."

"Right," the male smiled winking. "Your brother is suddenly available."

Mike shook his head. "See no hypnosis necessary, Mike."

Mike chuckled. "To think he is the security man."

When they arrived on his floor they glanced around cautiously watching out for neighbors. Last thing they needed was gossip. He knocked upon Louis's door only to here shuffling inside but no one came to the door. Mike sighed.

"Louis will never come to the door Harvey. Not with how he probably feels."

Harvey nodded. "I see. Guess the trip has come to a close."

"Hold on," Mike grinned. "It isn't midnight yet. Stand back."

Mike gave a roundhouse kick to the door sending it open without breaking the hinges. Harvey rolled his eyes.

"My hero," he mumbled before stepping ahead of the youth.

As soon as they entered a terrible smell assaulted their nostrils. Boxes of TV dinners lay on the floor…Mike noted a few cabinets were open and bare. Louis left work for a month and also stopped traveling outside his apartment all together. The man probably ran out of decent meals by now.

As they combed the living area Mike thought he saw red stains upon the couch and floor. Instead of dwelling on the matter he walked ahead. He must have been thinking the worst. The chance of Louis expressing himself through self destructive means was preposterous. Mike hoped this was true at least. Questionable items littered the ground and the television blared in the living room with no one to entertain.

"At least he still likes television," Mike commented half-jokingly.

Harvey nodded as they scavenged the area. Finally they ended up before a door which had to be Louis's bedroom. There was deep breathing on the inside accompanied by soft and quiet whimpering. Harvey turned to Mike who frowned.

"I can't knock this door down. He is behind this one."

Harvey frowned. "Louis, it is us. Harvey and Mike. We just want to talk."

"Louis?" Mike questioned softly before shoving his hand forcibly against the knob of the door.

There was a jiggle and the door slowly opened. Mike stood before Harvey expecting Louis to be like a tornado coming to attack but it worried him the most to find nothing of the sort. Louis sat in the corner of his room staring at the two with wide eyes. The male failed to shave and lost some weight which was a testament to the seriousness of the situation. Mike and Harvey stood in the doorway slightly confused. Louis didn't move or dare defend himself…he just sat there watching them as if he knew it was over.

"Louis?" Mike questioned.

Mike walked up slowly to the human and sat beside him. Louis quieted his breathing. Mike ushered for Harvey who turned up his nose at the smell but entered closer.

"You haven't been at work for a while Louis."

Louis just stared at them. "Louis."

"Please," Louis breathed out. "Please."

"Please what?" Mike questioned softly.

Louis glared. "Get the heck out."

And then he lunged but Mike grabbed his arm and pulled him back. The other began fidgeting wildly arms flaying in the sky.

"Louis, listen to me. Louis we aren't here to hurt you okay," he whispered. "Louis look at me."

"No," he growled.

"Louis, stop."

The elder paused and relaxed his back to the wall again. "I am not a stranger Louis."

"You are not a stranger," he repeated softly.

"Good let us here it again."

"I was wrong," he stated softly. "I should have faced my own battles and not employed any others. I am not any stronger, smarter, or greater than you…I as a human should know my place."

Harvey frowned. "This is exactly what he said when he nearly attacked Donna."

Mike frowned. "He isn't here. Dang it, Louis focus on me…you aren't in that apartment…you are here with friends. Louis."

"I'm not going anywhere," he whimpered out. "I'm here till…"

"Louis look at me," Mike softly took his hand interrupting him.

The other stiffened which was a different response all together. Soon the sound and texture of Mike's voice changed. Mike's voice became a lot softer, pleasant.

"Louis, you are here with friends. Please come back."

Louis gasped for air desperately. His eyes averted from side to side trying to process his surroundings to the best of his ability.

"Louis," Mike called out softly.

Without warning the male began choking profusely. Quickly Mike grabbed Louis's arm and helped the older male into a kneeling position. There was a quick sound of retching which soon followed the sound of gurgling. Mike decided to leave Louis to sort out his emotions instead of jostling him any further. Recovering from his scare would naturally lead to such an upset stomach. A quick scan of the elder's mind only proved this.

"It is okay," Mike stated softly patting the male as he puked. "Just…let it out."

Harvey turned around before the scene unfolded. As soon as he began to see the strange yellowish slime he knew the next thing that would happen.

"You are just going to let him puke on his own floor?"

"Well, Harvey, he is coming down from a pretty high level of shock," Mike answered to his boss's back. "If I move him…I can imagine this would be ten times worse."

Soon the heaving turned to dry heaves. Louis slowly sat up and pushed his back to the wall. He took small quick breaths.

"Where am I?" he questioned softly trying to ignore the sour taste in his mouth.

Mike frowned. "Where? In your apartment."

Louis frowned before responding again. "I escaped."

"Escaped where?"

Louis looked around taking in his surroundings before his eyes widened. "I escaped, but…he said I wasn't going anywhere…he…"

"Who?"

"Lance."

"How long have you been there Louis?" Mike questioned as Harvey listened intently.

"I don't know," he stated tiredly. "Three weeks…a month?"

Mike looked to Harvey before looking back at Louis. "A month? No, Louis you've been here the whole time."

Louis looked terribly confused but shook his head in disagreement. "You left me."

Harvey sighed. "No Louis…we didn't leave you. You left us."

Louis opened his mouth to protest but instead he quieted.

"How about you get cleaned up." Mike suggested.

Louis got to his feet slowly. He winced at the mess perfectly covering a spot on his floor. Mike followed after. Harvey raised a brow. "I'm going to help him shave…I mean…he isn't quite stable yet…he was trapped in his mind for so long."

Harvey nodded and then took a seat in the living room.

* * *

After Mike tended to the mess in Louis's room he ordered take out for Louis and Harvey. Unfortunately after Louis's throw up session the idea turned out to be a disaster. Louis couldn't eat the take out. Mike searched the cabinets and found a decent can of soup to prepare. The elder male slowly ate the soup as the others watched.

"Looks like you haven't been eating, Louis," Mike commented softly as he took a seat.

Louis nodded. "Lance didn't feed me."

Mike wanted to correct him but stopped. "I just fed him."

Harvey nearly choked on his own meal but calmed himself.

"The place is a mess," Louis sighed heavily as he began to look around closely.

Mike snorted. "My place isn't any better I promise."

Louis smirked. "Of course, I bet it isn't as high class as here either."

Mike frowned at the insult but again thought of the positives. Louis was insulting him therefore he was healing. He was healing for the moment at least.

"Jessica asked about you."

Louis looked to Harvey but didn't respond. "She expects to see you soon."

Louis shook his head. "I can't. She won't want me after this."

Mike frowned. "Louis, you are an amazing lawyer. You and Harvey are practically her shining stars you can't leave."

Harvey grunted out a "smooth" before finishing his water. Louis didn't comment any further and they didn't expect him to. Mike helped clean up while Harvey reluctantly picked up a broom. They knew a cleaning lady would be out of the question. Mike was the one to schedule the appointment with the therapist/psychologist. Louis protested and stated he wasn't crazy.

"We don't think you are crazy Louis," Mike promised.

Louis glared at Harvey's face which clearly spelled out I disagree. Mike narrowed his eyes at Harvey.

"We just want to know what is wrong."

Louis frowned. "Nothing…nothing happened."

"Louis, you were gone for a month. You relapse back into the event and then you act like it was someone else it happened to. You say you'll quit your job and then disappear. Something is wrong."

Louis winced at the slight shouting but nodded. "She won't want me after they diagnosis me. No one wants a lawyer with a mental disorder."

Mike sighed. "You are going to get better…Jessica knows you Louis. There is no way she'll let you go because of this. We are all human…well you all are human."

Louis sighed thoughtfully. "He was right."

"About what?" Mike frowned.

"In the end Harvey will always win and I will always lose…"

Louis sighed. "My sanity."

Harvey sat beside Louis on the couch. "No…he lost."

Louis snorted. "Wow, Harvey Spector pretending to care."

Harvey looked at him sternly. "No, Harvey Spector, the one who organized this whole trip."

Mike smiled. "He did tell me to get my coat."

Louis smiled softly. "Don't think this means we aren't enemies anymore."

"Louis," Harvey remarked. "I wouldn't have it any other way. Now…that we are done…can we go Mike? It is past midnight."

Louis looked at them curiously.

"You go ahead…I'll stay back a bit."

Harvey nodded and as he headed back into his limo a small smile played across his lips. Louis wasn't leaving Pearson Hardman on their watch.

* * *

Hey Internet Readers! Sorry again. It got real busy, real fast. But here is the new installment and I hoped you liked it. I want to thank H and anonymous reviewer for their support and reviews. I really appreciate seeing written comments. Also want to thank all my followers, favoriters, and those who are viewing the story. Over a 1,000 views wow…maybe we could make those reviews? Anyway, I am thankful for all those who are giving this story a chance. You all are the best! Well any comments? Likes for this chapter? Leave a comment in a review.

Thanks,

Until Next Chapter

_Bye_


	9. Chapter 9

_These Times_

**Nine**.

Louis gave Dr. Earlstein a skeptical look. He heard of the man's success with many disorders but his methods were often considered eccentric or even unethical. The final diagnosis for Louis had been PTSD, Post Traumatic Stress Disorder. At first the Dr. questioned whether it was possibly Acute Stress disorder but Louis's extreme case proved otherwise. He expected a prescription and other instructions as his treatment. Dr. Earlstein wouldn't hear anything of it. Instead he believed in reaching into the mind of his client and ripping the terrible memory out and displaying it for all to see. Louis assumed he meant desensitization or some method of relaxation. The secretary opened the door to announce an arrival. Louis was curious and concerned but mostly anxious.

"Ah yes," remarked as he adjusted his tiny wire framed glasses. "Yes, wonderful send in our guest."

Dr. Earlstein was a retired slayer of the slayer community. He wanted a quieter approach to life instead of the daily roundhouse kicks and backflips of a hunter. He still knew how to wield a stake better than any of the newer tikes on the scene but he preferred a humble lifestyle. He took up psychology. His practice was ten years old. This was their second session and Louis was still expecting medication but then he knew it wouldn't be the case when Mike Ross entered.

"Welcome, please have a seat, anything to drink for you?" he smiled warmly at the younger male.

Mike eyed the male strangely.

"Oh, of course…goodness me…here…would you like?" the doctor questioned.

The elder male was obviously in his sixties with wild greying hair. He offered his own wrist. Louis's eyed the doctor quite confused with the behavior.

"No thank you," Mike responded a hint of confusion in his voice.

The doctor chuckled lightly at the look upon Louis's face. "When you have fought them for so long you begin to realize 1 out of every 2 aren't a threat at all, actually…pretty harmless. You may not be aware of this, but my son is a vampire."

Louis stared at him. "Yes, uh…yes he married a vampire; naturally with the eternity background you couldn't possibly marry a human…so he turned. Thanksgiving is always different but I care for him all the same…now enough of my story…Mr. Ross you must be wondering why I've called you?"

Mike nodded softly knowing full well that Harvey needed him in the office somewhere. He explained it was for Louis but surprisingly getting out of the office hadn't been any easier.

"Do not worry it is nothing too extraneous for you. I promise."

Mike nodded softly as a reply.

"Now, Mr. Litt. How do you feel right now?"

"Confused, curious," he frowned.

The session started off just as strangely as he believed it would be.

"Anxious?" the doctor questioned softly.

Louis shook his head softly. "I was on my way."

"Ah," the older man nodded. "And why?"

Louis looked at the man as if he grew another head. "You gave me the diagnosis."

"Yes I am certain I did."

The lawyer shrugged and decided to play along.

"I was attacked by a vampire, I see vampires everywhere and I have panic attacks."

He nodded as if he had just been given valuable information. Louis looked to Mike who also shrugged uncertain of what was occurring. A small smile fell across the therapists or psychologists face. Dr. Earlstein arose paced before Louis a bit before turning to Mike.

"You state you aren't anxious now," Dr. Earlstein commented. "Not even in the slightest?"

Louis shook his head.

"I guess you are cured then."

The other eyed him strangely. "I am? Now I find that hard to believe, I nearly passed out up your steps…are you aware of the vampire population outside of this building? I promise you it is on the rise."

"Yet, you aren't anxious now."

Louis frowned. "Yes, but there aren't any vampires in here and wait…am I being scammed? I know your methods are almost extraterrestrial but I didn't imagine one visit later and a cure."

smiled. "Or possibly you just needed to relax in a domain free from stimulus."

Louis thought it over; he did feel a bit better. Sure his mind calculated the number of vampires outside but inside he was fine.

"Hey," he narrowed his eyes. "You charge 70 an hour."

Dr. Earlstein grinned. "I am aware of my rates Mr. Litt but I assure you there will be progress…Mr. Ross…would you say you are…a typical human being?"

Mike snickered. "No."

"Hm," the man nodded softly. "I would think so…Mr. Litt do you know this man?"

"Yes, he is an associate at Pearson and Hardman."

"Fascinating," Dr. Earlstein nodded.

Mike beamed. "Well…I have been told I'm exceptional."

"No," Dr. Earlstein stated as he headed around to his desk. "That is not exactly what I mean."

He shuffled around for a few minutes which resulted in a heavy stare from Louis. He was currently being charged 70 an hour for eccentric nonsense. How could he have been so naïve to think this man could help him? Mike did his research but even so the kid failed. It made Louis wonder what else the boy failed at. Louis knew he would be complaining to the youth soon after the visit.

Without warning there was a horrendous battle cry and Mike came face to face with a stake but before it could pierce him he tightened his hold on the older man's wrist. He was hissing viciously. Dr. Earlstein breathed heavily but clearly looked amused.

"Sir?" Mike growled. "What are you doing?"

The frizzy haired adult smiled softly. "The session has begun Mike."

Mike looked over to Louis and frowned. The elder was shaking visibly. He could hear the obnoxious beating of a heart forcing its way up against a ribcage. There was the sound of heavy breathing, hyperventilation to be exact. Mike ran his tongue along his fangs. He looked up at the doctor before his frown deepened.

"Why did you do that?" he asked. "Look at him now."

Dr. Earlstein turned to Louis who gripped his chair with all the strength he could muster.

"I see," he stated sadly. "Yes. I do remember his overall reaction to his predicament was tame at the first session…the stimulus was no longer present…but you Mike. How does he act around you?"

"Fine," Mike stated finally releasing the grip on the doctor. "I work for him…and…"

"Are you a vampire at work?"

Mike's eyes widened. "No. I'm not. No one is supposed to know…but…"

"You hide who you are…Louis," he pointed to his client. "Doesn't respond…sure there will be bouts of flashbacks, troubled nights…but not around you, Mr. Ross because to him you are human. The mind is a funny thing…sometimes it lets us think what we want to think. But as of now to him you are a threat. Now…my methods may come across as unethical but I want you to go over there…and harass Mr. Litt?"

"Harass you mean…just talk to him right?"

readjusted his sweater knowing full well his clothing was out of place due to his spontaneous attack.

"No. I mean you are going to be a threat…I want terrible language, insults…I want Mr. Litt to be so anxious so overwhelmed that you send him back to that dank and horrendous apartment."

"I don't know," Mike shook his head. "It…"

"Ah, I have explained my methods. Mr. Ross I know vampires…and I know you…when you called you were nothing but caring…this is what Louis needs."

"Then why can't I be nice to him?" Mike questioned. "As a vampire. Won't that be more effective?"

nodded. "You could try but we are desensitizing him…this is his fear hierarchy Mike. You are the step on the long ladder to recovery…first he faces you…and all the nasty you can be…and then…we take him outside…there are vampires out there that are family friends. I find myself with bodyguards from time to time. It is sweet but unnecessary. After we go out into real live allies…though it may be dangerous we want him to know that he no longer needs to feel helpless. He can take a stake if necessary. He thinks Lance took the fight out of him. And in all honesty that is what vampires do. They take your fight so you won't take flight. If you think you are going to lose…why try…it is why in the face of danger some lay down. If I took Louis out now…he would just lay down…and the vampires would swarm…so my methods are for his own health as well as safety."

Mike's mind was blown. He hadn't realized how detrimental the situation was for Louis. He knew Lance did a lot but who knew the full extent, only Louis himself. Mike confessed to looking around Louis's mind lately but it was all a jumble like someone came in and just threw things around.

"He needs to know he can still fight," commented. "And you need to be the one to show him the first step."

Mike nodded softly. "What about his mind? I've seen inside. He seems confused…lost."

The doctor took note of the other's observations. "Quite in depth, yes…thank you. From the first session I noticed an imbalance. He seems the kind who knows what he wants and how to get it."

Mike chuckled lightly knowing the full story. "He is."

"Vampires take great joy from tormenting their victims mentally. It is a common factor many overlook. We focus on the bites…and almost ignore the mental damage," he remarked. "This vampire either put false statements into his head…which is a high possibility and or scrambled his thoughts. The wrong dots may have been connected in his mind. He needs to fight then his mind will come with it."

Mike looked back to Louis. He was no longer in his chair but pressed into the corner of the man's office. The vampire's heart physically clenched…he didn't know if he could do it.

"I suggest you think of the times he wronged you," Dr. Earlstein suggested.

He had some past disagreements with the elder but as of recently the past didn't seem to matter as much. The thought of inflicting emotional damage on the other left a terrible taste in his mouth.

"No remorse, Mr. Ross. You are vicious, you are ruthless…Mr. Litt is food…treat him like it. Or this will not work."

He could do this…he had the capacity to become the stereotypical vampire. There were pockets of time in his past that involved violent acts alongside Trevor. He wasn't a stranger to taking a ruthless and aggressive approach to life. Slowly he nodded before taking a breath and then plastering a devious smirk onto his lips

"Louis," Mike sneered. "I'm hurt…you are afraid of me?"

He sped across the room to where Louis now stood. He grabbed the male easily and pushed him to the ground. He then restrained his wrists and sat upon him. He breathed heavily allowing his colder than natural breath to bathe the frightened male's face.

"Please," Louis whimpered as he lay. "Please."

"Then stop me, Louis. Aren't you going to fight Louis?" Mike spat. "Aren't you even going to try? Or are you just too scared. That is right…you can't fight just because of one vampire…who was a teenager by the way. A teenager, you are pathetic…a loser…that is why you are here you know. I use to pity you…but now…I see this as my opportunity. You won't be coming back to the office today. So what are you going to do about it, human?"

Inside Mike was disgusted with his own words. He was being just what he no longer wished to be. He was acting like them, Lance, Trevor, acting as if he owned the world…and humans were inferior…but if this helped Louis…he could turn the other cheek to his feelings.

"Answer me," he hissed viciously as he brutally tightened his grip on Louis's wrists.

"I was wrong," he stated as he trembled. "I should have faced my own battles and not employed any others. I am not any stronger, smarter, or greater than you…I as a human should know my place."

Mike bit his lip as he turned to glance at the doctor who was sitting and observing the event. The older male nodded to Mike as a sign to continue.

"That is right," he snarled. "I am better than you. I always will be better than you. You are just my dinner."

"Oh gosh," Louis whimpered out beginning to struggle a little. "Please Don't."

"Beg all you want," Mike smirked. "It only makes me hungry. You are done Louis. Lance may have let you go with some wounds…but me I can do so much more. I'm going to destroy you, Louis. And believe me they won't be able to identify you when I'm through."

Louis fidgeted a bit more but just like the Dr. expected he lay limp and no longer struggled. It looked like an invitation to bite the man. Mike could feel Louis's pulse pushing against his own tight grip.

"Okay that is enough," Dr. Earlstein stated. "Now…you will leave the room but don't break your character…Louis is no longer with us."

Mike noted the obvious. Louis was breathing with quick gasps; his eyes were averting rapidly from side to side focusing on nothing in particular. The elder male refused to rise from the ground. He wasn't with them anymore.

"You are his attacker," the doctor commented. "Leave with purpose…but when you return…you aren't Lance…you are Mike…but stay a vampire…you will bring him back but you can't lie to him. He already knows about you doesn't he?"

Mike nodded but frowned soon after. "Won't he fear me?"

The doctor sighed. "He may react differently around you for a few weeks but when he sees you aren't a threat he will be fine. After next week you will just talk to him as a vampire…think of it as getting to know you all over again…the vampire you…because when he was traumatized he became helpless to all kinds of vampires. He has severed all ties with your vampire side. He refuses to acknowledge it but he has to now. So you will leave and come back."

When he arrived back inside he realized Dr. Earlstien was able to coax Louis back into a chair. The male was softly sobbing at this point which made Mike feel horrible. Seeing Louis looking so vulnerable…the extent of Lance's attack was finally showing through.

"Now, you will assure him you are harmless. No hypnosis," he commented. "I have found hypnosis is a false treatment. It covers up. We want him to feel the anxiety…feel the fear so when he is cured he will know what cured actually feels like."

"So there is a cure?" he questioned softly.

"Well, there is a treatment," he corrected. "Sometimes clients do not fully recover…but…I am certain of this one."

Mike nodded firmly before turning to Louis. "Hey Louis. It is me Mike."

"No," Louis cried eyes closed from fear. "Don't please."

"Louis," he remarked quietly. "It is me, Mike Ross."

Two pairs of eyes cracked open taking in the figure before him and slowly realization descended upon him. He coughed emotionally before nodding at the youth. His heart was rapid for a few more minutes but his breathing was calming. Mike reached out to touch Louis but he flinched.

"Please don't," he whispered.

"Right," Mike frowned. "I'm sorry."

The elder looked up at Mike softly. "You won't tell anyone."

Mike nodded sadly. "No. I promise I won't."

Louis took a few calming breaths as Dr. Earlstein instructed. After coming back to reality with a bit of anxiety swirling in him he gave the doctor a look.

"I don't know what kind of treatment this is," Louis gritted his teeth. "But I nearly lost my head."

Dr. Earlstein nodded. "My methods are unconventional I will confess but this is the first step to betterment Louis. You lost your fight…we have to retrieve it again. We need to look at your attack and see it for what it was…so you can move on."

Louis barked with laughter. "My fight? My fight…you think I can fight? I'm terrible at defense…I am useless…I'm worthless…if anything I learned from my situation. I can't win and I'm not meant to."

Louis arose slightly angered. "I want my money back. I'm giving you three days."

He stormed out of the office leaving Mike speechless. Dr. Earlstein smiled softly as if his client leaving was a part of the treatment.

"Do not worry," he assured the youth. "My clients are usually angry. Part of it is the disorder. Plus I never tell them how I am going to help. I flood them… yes that is the term I'm looking for. It may not be what one expects as a treatment for PTSD…but I've found it is effective on most. But Mr. Ross I'd advise you catch up with Mr. Litt. There are some harmless vampires out there…I fear his anxiety will be upon him again."

Mike smiled sadly. "Right. Thank you Dr."

"Thank you?" he questioned. "I have yet to make an improvement."

"I know," he stated quietly. "But you will. Don't be worried."

Dr. Earlstein laughed warmly. "Ah, reading my own worries…do not fret. I have been practicing for longer than I have been a slayer."

Mike smiled before waving goodbye to the male. As he headed past the receptionist his mind began rapidly going over all that he saw. For a few seconds he almost could see his past bright and clear as day. Harassing Louis brutally almost brought him back to a bad time. He winced at the memory of his past transgressions. No one knew the full story except those who were a witness and or victim. He didn't have plans to tell anyone in the future… not Harvey... not Donna and especially not Rachel.

Outside on the steps of the building he found Louis sitting at the top of the steps. He glanced around. He saw no vampires around. This was good for the older lawyer. He didn't need any reason to lose himself again. Mike sat beside the elder. Louis arose quietly and sat as far away from him as possible. Mike didn't comment on the other's behavior. Sheldon arrived only moments later. He watched Louis enter his limo. When he was sure he was inside he sped off toward his own destination, Pearson and Hardman. He had three missed calls from Harvey.

* * *

Hey Internet Readers! It is me again! Sorry again for the long wait. I did a lot of edits with this one. I had to change some things around and well you know. I want to thank anonymous reviewer again! Thanks for sticking with the story. And yeah…I guess Harvey did redeem himself. Lol. I have come to realize how much I like OC characters. They are totally new…and totally yours. Like I have no idea where I got the concept of Dr. Earlstein from but…here he is…and he feels welcome in fanfic land.

Anyway back to thanking. I want to also thank the favoriters/followers/viewers. Thanks for giving the story a chance all of you. Brings a smile to my face! Comments? Likes? How do you feel about ? Leave it all in a review. Thanks. Have a lovely day.

Until Next chapter  
_Bye_.


	10. Chapter 10

_These Times_

**Ten**.

His first active session left him in a bad mood. Although it was a bright new morning he could still feel the grips of yesterday's humiliation tugging at his sleeves. He felt the doctor was mocking him. The old man was definitely mocking him. How dare he think the best course of action was frightening him to death? The whole event felt so real, he smelt the fowl stench of decay for breath. Everything from the little cracks in the ceiling appeared before him…reminding him of the time he spent under the vampire's power. The powerless feeling he felt, the vulnerability, he felt trapped…less of a man.

He clenched his fists while he waited for the limo to stop at the oncoming red light. No one understood his situation… he was a joke now…he was hopeless…why go to therapy if he was hopeless. He gasped suddenly unable to catch his breath…his mind replayed the event constantly. There were only a few times in his day where he was at rest but then nightfall plunged him into darkness every time. It was always harder than he ever experienced before. Those were times when it hurt the most. Those were the times when he felt alone.

Pearson-Hardman loomed above him and he felt tempted to go back home. His condition was affecting his performance at work and he knew the associates were getting full wind of it. Sometimes he wondered why he came into work. But he knew asking the male to turn around would be out of the question. His new driver Sheldon was a little less tolerant of his shenanigans, which he couldn't blame. Who wanted to drive Mr. Crazy around all day?

He winced at the sight of the busy sidewalk with all the people and the terribly ominous crevices between buildings…perfect places for vampires to hide…vampires like Lance. Lance the vampire that took everything away from him. Lance the vampire that still tormented him without being in his presence. He wheezed at the memory, his headache pounded as his heart beat wildly in his chest. A knock on the door set him reeling with anxiety.

From the outside Harvey tapped upon the window of the limo before him. He noticed the limo stop but never release a passenger. He knew from the start that it had to be Louis or at least it was what Mike told him. Surprise, surprise Mike was on time today. Just in time to help Louis out of his limo.

"Tap again," Mike suggested worriedly.

Harvey rolled his eyes. "We all arrive at the same time and Louis doesn't want to leave his limo."

He looked to Mike. "Can't you do something?"

"It isn't good to cover the anxiety…it is false treatment."

" Dr. Earlstein should do his job then."

A man stepped out from the driver's side. It was Sheldon the limo driver. He was a young man but not vibrant and filled with youth as Mike expected. He grunted a greeting when he arrived next to them.

"He won't leave the limo. I haven't had breakfast yet so I was hoping to stop by some place but he won't leave."

Harvey snorted. "That is the least of your worries."

The male eyed him curiously.

"You don't know much of your employer do you?" Harvey questioned carefully.

He shook his head but before he could give the other the full details Mike interrupted with a look. Harvey understood. Mike sighed realizing he was going to have to implement his secondary abilities.

"Sheldon."

Sheldon looked to Mike who smiled. "Why don't you go back to your seat? We can handle Louis."

He nodded softly before obeying. Harvey shook his head.

"Can't have the whole world knowing what I am," Mike replied.

Mike wrapped his fingers around the handle before gently pulling back. Soon he exposed Louis to the outside world. There was a sharp intake of breath as the other male's eyes filled with moisture.

"No," he remarked voice wavering as he scooted back into the limo seat. "Please don't. Please just leave me alone."

Mike bit his lip knowing full well that Louis was seeing him for what he was. He turned to Harvey and profusely apologized.

"I have to go," he whispered. "Get him up to his office."

Harvey eyes widened. "What the heck are…MIKE?"

Mike sped off leaving Harvey with a grown man looking like a six year old lost in the grocery store. Sheldon began commenting on the situation and that was when Harvey pulled Louis out of the limo by unreasonable force. Louis latched on for dear life. The senior partner slowly began to remember what Mike told him about breathing.

"Breathe Louis."

Louis whimpered.

"No, no whimpering…breath now."

Louis took a deep breath and let it out quickly.

"Breath slowly."

The breaths became more normal sounding. Harvey sighed relieved that the mumbo jumbo breathing exercise worked. He slowly guided Louis toward the building ignoring the stares of security on the first floor. Louis's grip tightened on Harvey. Finally they arrived on their floor.

"Louis we are at work. You can't be seen hugging me."

Louis grumbled. "I don't care."

Harvey snickered. "Wow, one more time…I think you sounded like a child then."

The shorter male unlatched from his colleague instantly. He gave him a look.

"This may seem funny to you, but I freaking can't take this anymore. What I am going through…I don't expect you to understand anyway," he glared. "I'm not going to stand here and let you mock me…because…I have better ways to spend my time. I have work to do. Oh and make sure your little helper monkey stays away from me."

After a few seconds Louis seemed anxious again but it was instantly smothered but obnoxious anger. He stepped before Harvey blocking his path and continued on. Harvey shook his head. Louis was too much these days. On his way to his office he waltzed up to Mike's section. The youth looked up at him curiously.

"Tell me why I had to lead a stuttering and crying Louis up here?"

Mike frowned. "I will give Louis a heart attack."

"And how?"

"Let me just say that the session revolved around him and my participation."

Harvey couldn't quite decipher the full meaning but he nodded anyway. He headed toward his office. An hour after Harold stood before Mike with a file in hand. Mike looked over the file and then Harold.

"Louis wants you to have this," he commented. "He said…he wants it on his desk."

"When does he need it?" he questioned looking over it casually.

"I asked but he didn't give me a straight answer," Harold frowned a little confused. "First he said 'whenever you feel like it'…and then I asked when that is? He stated…'no wait…tell him…that it would be best to have it…but when you are ready'."

Mike raised a brow. "What? Are you serious?"

Harold shrugged. "He was kind of shaking…and…he was breathing really loud."

"Hyperventilating?"

"What?" Harold frowned the youth. "It could be possible. What is going on, Mike?"

Mike arose. "I should go and ask him."

Harold frowned. "I don't know what is going on…but Louis is acting strangely. Is he okay?"

Mike smiled softly. "Don't worry, Harold."

When Mike arrived before Louis's office Norma didn't bother to acknowledge him. Harvey was making his way over to him but Mike just told him to hold on a minute.

"I don't have a minute, we need to discuss this. My new client is this vampire who insists they were unjustly…"

Mike entered Louis's office quickly as he ignored Harvey. He spotted the lawyer sitting at his desk gazing blankly at his work. The younger male didn't see anything out of the ordinary but he could tell the other's breathing was unstable. Louis finally looked up.

Louis had only been able to complete one assignment before everything else blurred together. At the sight of Mike his heart began to race which was strange. Mike never worried him before. Slowly dots connected in his mind. He remembered those fangs in the office and the stake. Mike was angry. The vampire would have destroyed the Dr. He could destroy Louis. Mike was here for Louis and was going to hand him over to Lance. Lance and Mike knew each other. Mike wanted to give Louis back to Lance. The younger was smiling because he knew that he could do it easy.  
The older lawyer wasn't naïve he knew Mike never liked him. It was obvious Mike would give Louis away. It became hard to catch his breath. The ceiling of his office began to form little cracks above his head. His heart thumped painfully in his chest and his senses were on fire. Mike was blocking his exit. He couldn't escape…he was trapped. The elder male's sense of reality melted away as his anxiety sky rocketed. When a cackle ripped the through the office space he knew that it was over.  
**Lance was back.**

* * *

A helpless whimper left from between his lips. The smell of decay wafted throughout his office. Suddenly he was on the floor and the weight of Lance was holding him to the ground. Sharp fangs were easing in now, deeper, deeper, deeper, and deeper. He let out a strangled cry from the excruciating pain.

"Louis," Lance called out as he held him. "Did you actually think you were free in your own office…with…your "friends". They aren't your friends you know. Mike and I are one in the same. Whatever help he has given was all a scam…a way to manipulate your feelings…keep you off your guard. Mike would never consider you an equal. You are beneath him and you always will be. Vampires are superior and soon Mike will be above you. And Harvey…you and I both know he'd sell your blood to save his own. Really you were never safe here."

Louis moved back only to feel solid wall behind him. Lance grinned fondly which confused Louis.

"Aren't you just so terribly pathetic," he stated with mock sadness. "But so sweet. I'm going to keep you here until I've gotten every last drop. No one will find you. You are mine, Louis…you are mine and you can't save yourself because you are pathetic. But that isn't new is it? You've always been pathetic. Everyone here knows it…they think it all the time as you walk by. There goes pathetic Louis Litt. You have nothing to offer them anymore. That is why I'm here…they gave up on you."

"Leave me alone," Louis growled at the vampire.

Lance cackled flipping dead strands of stringy hair from his pale visage.

"Leave you alone, but Louis," he grinned evilly. "I'm so hungry."

The youth suddenly restrained his wrists and slammed them to the wall behind him. Louis tried thrashing about but the constraint on his wrists increased.

"No," Louis shrieked.

"Louis," Lance shouted. "It is no use!"

Without warning he went in and tore at his throat. Arteries in his neck split allowing the easy release of his blood. He moaned and fought but he could no longer move. He ceased his struggling. He just stared ahead as Lance's grip tightened on his shoulders. There was no use. He was hopeless. Lance had him and was keeping him. Two figures began to appear behind the preoccupied vampire. Louis squinted and found out it was Mike and soon Harvey appeared. He wondered where they went. Why did they leave him with the blood thirsty monster? Didn't he matter?

Lance pulled back and glanced at the two figures. A thick layer of red liquid matted the lower half of his face.

"Welcome," he stated. "Mike…Harvey. It is wonderful you decided to stop by. I just want to tell you this delivery means a lot to me."

Harvey smirked arms crossed. "My pleasure. Louis was becoming intolerable and the firm couldn't suffer because of his problems. We came to a unanimous decision. You can have him. Jessica was quite pleased with my idea. After all…we can't have a mistake out in the open…can't have Louis's behavior tying back to Pearson and Hardman. Our firm is growing too much to suffer any kind of bad image. Consider him a gift from me…after all you kind of helped win the case with your information."

Mike grinned fangs protruding. "Let me have a sample. I want his blood too…I've been restraining myself for too long."

Lance nodded as he slowly moved aside. "Of course."

Mike was before him now scanning his form softly. A large evil smile came to his face.

"Louis," Mike smirked as he called out his name.

"Please," Louis whimpered as he watched the other gazing at his open wound.

Mike reached out and he flinched away trying his best to press against the wall.

"Louis, listen to me," Mike growled angrily.

Louis shook his head. "Please…leave me alone…please just leave me alone."

* * *

Mike slammed his fist to the ground from frustration. He knew as soon as he entered the office that Louis wasn't currently with them. The elder lawyer shivered and whimpered loudly. Louis's eyes averted side to side but his mind registered nothing from reality. The younger vampire attempted one last time to retrieve him from his hallucination.

"Louis, wherever you are…you aren't," the other stated softly.

"No," he closed his eyes and shook his head.

"Mike this isn't going to work," Harvey shouted at him while Lance shadowed them in the background. "I told you that whack job of a Dr. will not cut it. Put him under hypnosis already. The associates are starting to talk and wonder. Today I heard some asking when Pearson and Hardman became so…questionable. They are wondering if employment here is a good thing…with Louis being this way can't say I blame them. Just put him under hypnosis so we can move on."

"Stop it Harvey," Mike shouted back while holding Louis down. " is right about hypnosis. It is wrong to pretend he isn't suffering. Louis, hey…it is me Mike…please breathe…deep breaths okay."

Louis squirmed but felt a gentle hand on his shoulder. Gentle? He was confused, vampires were supposed to be cold, vicious, and unrelenting. He began to see Lance coming toward them but soon he disappeared into thin air leaving Louis sitting on the floor. He glanced around anxiously taking in every crevice and cranny in his office. He shot his eyes to the ceiling and recognized the flawless finish. Mike and Harvey were looking at him. He winced. The stench of copper filled his nostrils. The warm stickiness of his own blood felt like a thin blanket upon his chest. When he went to examine the damage there was no blood, no torn clothing, just a nicely pressed suit.

The elder lawyer noticed their looks but instead he focused on Mike. He fidgeted slightly as he thought up what to say to avoid oncoming abuse.

"Do not worry about those files," Louis stated seriously. "You do not have to do them. I am sure you have plenty to do. I'll work on my own from now on. Mike, I have no authority. I should know my petty work is beneath you. I won't ask you for anything again. I won't fight you anymore. Just…please don't hurt me…I can't. Spare me."

Mike sighed. "Louis…I can complete the work…and ask for your place. Your place is my boss. And no one is here to hurt you."

Louis bit his lip as he felt a new wave of panic fall upon him. The vampire had to be lying. After all Lance had stated Mike was a great actor. There was no way he meant what he said. Vampires were gaining control now…it was up to Louis to appease them to survive.

"I will not fight you, Mike. I can't fight you. You know I can't…please I'll do anything...you can do whatever you want…I won't interfere."

Harvey groaned. "Listen Louis, Mike is trying to get you to calm the heck down. And you need to forget whatever crap that stupid vampire put in your head. This is Pearson-Hardman a place of work not some psych ward where you can pace the floors."

Mike shot a look at Harvey. "Harvey…do you know how offensive that is?"

Harvey smirked clearly unaware of this.

Louis sighed as he fought off dizziness. "Lance told me you'd sell me out when the vampires over throw the city. I didn't believe him. I told him Harvey hated me but…he would never turn me over like that. All along he was right though. Jessica won't miss me when I leave…if I disappear. No one will miss me."

Harvey frowned. "Now wait just a minute. You aren't talking about quitting again are you? No one here is quitting. I don't have time for this, Mike. I have a new client that I can't understand. This potential client is speaking some old vampire language. I need you to translate. Now…I'm calling Harold in here and he is going to keep you company, Louis, while I grab Mike."

Mike shook his head. "Harold is too nervous Harvey. He is going to make Louis extra anxious."

"I don't particularly care at this moment," Harvey stated. "I'll care after this client."

"I'm sorry Louis…I have to go," Mike called out to the male as he tried to help him off the ground.

The elder whimpered as the younger's hand reached out to him. "I didn't mean to offend you…please don't hurt me. See…I'll do my own work, I know my place. I won't ask again…just please…please leave me alone. Please."

Louis scrambled from Mike's reach and then softly placed himself back into his seat. He looked nervously at Mike as if he was awaiting further instructions. Mike frowned realizing Louis was frightened beyond belief. He gave the elder an assuring smile before he turned to follow Harvey out into the hall. As they headed over to Harvey's office Mike glared at the elder for his lack of concern.

"You might as well just move in with him," Harvey commented off handily. "He practically can't live without you."

Mike frowned. "You are jealous."

"No, I'm concerned. He was on a whole another plane just now Mike. I don't know if you understand what just happened here. Being around you sends him into a panic attack. The Dr…is nothing but a witch doctor with hocus pocus magic. I don't see any results…if anything Louis is worse."

"Dr. Earlstein said he'd be afraid of me."

"That wasn't fear Mike. That was…hard to describe," Harvey paused as he pondered. "You do realize Litt told you that you could do whatever you want? He didn't mean just the files. He very clearly meant his life. You and I both know that he was submitting to you and you ignored it. I mean you can do whatever you like? 'I won't fight you anymore'. 'Please don't hurt me'. How could you not see he was beyond fear? He was in hysterics. If you asked him for blood...he would be fearful but I know for a fact he would be quick to obey. He already thinks vampires are in charge around here. I wouldn't be surprised if that was what that ridiculous vampire told him."

Mike winced. "Lance told him to just give up over the time he had him. I've picked out traces of his memories and…it is awful Harvey…the thoughts in his head. He told him "His life is no longer his own" and a bunch of other crap. Lance just put all this terrible rot in Louis's head…so on top of PTSD he is suffering from some strange delusions. He thinks you are planning to hand him over and that I'm no better than Lance."

Harvey sighed heavily.

"On the bright side," Mike stated quietly. "Mr. Augustine called and wanted to thank us again."

Harvey nodded quietly.

"Greg was worried you know that they would send him back to his real family," Mike continued. "Who would have known that the dad and mom were not as nice as we thought? People surprise you."

When they arrived in his office he dialed a number quietly and handed off the phone to Mike.

"Talk to him."

Mike nodded as he began discussing with the vampire in a language Harvey never heard of. A few times Mike clicked his tongue as a response which intrigued him. He would have to ask the male what that meant later. He placed the cordless phone back in its base.

"Well we have a new client now. How did you understand him before?" Mike asked curiously.

"He was speaking perfect English and then I asked him about the problem and he began speaking another language."

Mike nodded understanding. "He must have been angry…so since we are a firm that accepts vampire clients…does that mean I no longer need to keep this a secret?"

"Which secret? The secret about you not being a Harvard graduate? Or that you are a vampire?"

Mike eyed Harvey who smirked.

"Mike, we just started accepting vampire clients. Jessica doesn't know about you. I put you on the case last time because I do know about you. I don't know what they'll think but…it is up to you I guess. I can't possibly receive grief about it now…with all the vampire love in the air."

"Vampire love," Mike chuckled.

Harvey gave him a look. "Do not repeat my words. What is going on with this client?"

"First of all this client is young, very young," he commented. "I can tell because the language is broken…there is slang in there."

"Younger than you?" Harvey asked a single brow raised in question.

Harvey was still uncertain of Mike's real age.

Mike smiled all fangs. "Wouldn't you like to know?"

The elder shook his head at the vampire before asking him to continue. One day he would find out how old Mike was. It was one of the many things he still needed to figure out about him. Abruptly Harold appeared in the doorway looking around curiously with his arms clamped by his side. His eyes were wide as if he had seen something he didn't wish to see.

"Uh…Mike."

Mike looked to the male and frowned. "Harold? What are you doing here? You are supposed to be with Louis."

He frowned as he scratched the back of his head. "Louis told me to get out and then he started sobbing. I asked him what was wrong…and then he threw his chair at me. What is going on?"

"A chair? How did Louis lift a chair?" Harvey asked incredulously.

Mike glared at Harvey before arising. "Coming."

Mike followed closely after Harold while Harvey shook his head. The client's case was an interesting one. Apparently he was denied a job he qualified for due to being a vampire. It was a song as old as time except for the vampire wanted to become a professor at this prestigious university. He sighed heavily. Jessica was right soon it would be just 'us…no vampires versus humans'…well not out of court that is.

He leant back in his chair softly as he spun a pencil between his fingers. Despite all the change happening in Pearson and Hardman there was still the matter of Louis. How the lawyer hit rock bottom was such an astonishing situation. At times he wondered if an institute could better serve the elder male's needs. It wasn't to say they would drop him in an asylum and throw away the key. Mike promised up and down Pearson and Hardman that the man would recover. But what if he didn't? What if this Louis was the new Louis? What then? Would they adapt as usual? Or would sacrifices for the good of the firm have to be made? The entire concept was stressing to him. He had enough on his plate as a lawyer.

Casually he glanced at his cellular device. Curiosity got the better of him. He typed in the word "Short-Term Mental Institutions" and was surprised to find so many options. After looking into two he closed out of the pages. For a few minutes he felt guilty for even considering this for his colleague but he squashed the feeling. It wasn't in his authority to be checking out mental institutions anyway. He focused on his work. It was a thought he would consider later.

* * *

HEY INTERNET READERS! Long time no read… (I know terrible joke). Anyway hope I haven't kept you all waiting too much. Now you have it the tenth chapter and I know, I know Harvey's musings are a bit upsetting but you'll have to wait to see about his line of thinking…if he ever thinks like that again…who knows? Anyway I want to thank Anonymous Reviewer again for the review. I appreciate it a lot. Also want to thank all the followers/favorites/viewers! Thank you all for continuing on with this story! Have a nice day/night! Thanks again.

Until Next Chapter,  
_Bye_


	11. Chapter 11

_These Times_  
**Eleven**.

Louis wrapped up his dialogue. He felt physically drained and began to wonder how talking became exhausting for him. The topic of the session was his experience with the vampire, Lance. He tried to convey all his thoughts but certain parts of the ordeal still brought unbearable pain to his heart. During the entire time Mike provided words of encouragement but even his optimism couldn't hide Louis's horrifying experience.

beamed as Louis completed his conversation with vampire Mike. Mike also seemed somewhat surprised by Louis's overall improvement with his vampire form. In the beginning just looking at Mike had caused Louis to spiral into panic. Even as the elder finished up Mike knew he was deeply wounded. The younger vampire knew the story had been a painful one to tell. Louis winced and stuttered throughout the retelling. Mike knew there were plenty of gaps in Louis's story. There were situations that Louis didn't care to display before the associate. Mike didn't blame the man for it. Who wanted anyone to hear about the rawest form of vulnerability one can experience?

Louis knew he failed to express the full story to them. Unfortunately, he couldn't bring himself to reveal the darkest parts of his experience. Despite his current feeling of instability the elder male felt a little lighter. Two weeks into the sessions and he could finally look the associate in the eye again.

"As you can see Mr. Litt," Dr. Earlstein stated. "You are able to converse nicely with Mr. Ross, who is a vampire himself. You even discussed your traumatic experience, for example a few of your troubling thoughts. What do you think of them now?"

Louis glanced softly at the doctor before replying. "I want to say they aren't correct…the thoughts…What I think about myself…what I believe about myself. Mike says my mind was tampered with. He says that Lance destroyed my mind. Maybe it was tampered with but…there is truth in what Lance said."

Mike frowned and turned to look at the doctor who gave him a reassuring look.

"How so?" the doctor questioned.

"Well, I wasn't able to defend myself," he commented clearly in a matter of fact way. "I was helpless and every part of me was under his control. I couldn't escape though I tried. No matter what I did I was trapped. Lance said he would own everything about me…and he did…and still does."

Dr. Earlstein nodded softly as he jotted down a few notes.

"When I was there…in the apartment being devoured…I just thought…maybe if I could just have courage. Mind over matter …but he told me I was pathetic. He said I wasn't going anywhere. A part of me hoped I'd be saved by anyone, Mike maybe Harvey. They were there for me before but…he quickly told me no one was coming. He told me I was useless…and that really I was holding others back. He told me Harvey was right to hate me….I was weak. Logically speaking he was correct. I know for a fact Harvey would have done better in my situation. The first time I encountered the vampires…he threw me Holy water and casually told me to help myself. He was able to face the situation for me. The second time he was there with Mike not at all frightened…and the third time…I don't remember exactly but he was cool and collected then too. I can't and will never be like that."

Mike shook his head. "Believe me Louis, you are a lot more courageous then you think."

cut in. "It is quite alright Mike. It is only two weeks. We have much of the ladder to go remember."

Mike nodded.

"But after how you handled today…I say you'll be ready to face a larger group."

Louis stiffened at the thought but took some calming breaths.

"Not all vampires are the same," he repeated. "And even if they are I can fight…I have a chance."

"Right," Dr. Earlstein grinned. "You keep telling yourself that. You have to stay on the brighter side of the situation. Many of my clients fought on after their terrifying aftermaths. You will be amongst them too."

Louis was a little skeptical but he nodded. Mike perked up a bit. There was something unsettling about the atmosphere all of a sudden. Without warning the door flew open and four tall males stepped through. They turned to and then to Louis.

"Anybody in?" one of the males questioned. "We are just stopping by for a quick bite."

Louis let out a strangled cry from shock. All four vampires were now looking at him intently. His heart spiked. How did these vampires get in? Mike frowned and arose to stand before Louis but the vampire in the front, with red spiked hair, pushed him to the side.

"Well, well," the male grinned. "What do you think boys? You think his blood will be enough?"

shook his head. "I'm afraid that this is a bad time boys."

The man walked over to the four towering beasts to turn them away. The leader ignored the elderly doctor and took two large steps toward Louis.

"There is no bad time for a vampire. Boys you can have the doctor me…I'm thinking I'm going to give Lawyer's blood a try."

"Jeffery? Why do you always get the fresh blood?" one male protested. "I think I'm going to try some for myself. You can't tell me what to do."

Louis felt a hand on his back and realized one of the others had come to his side. He tried to take calming breaths and repeat the same statement but for some reason he couldn't remember. All he could see were the vampires before him. He winced from pain as he caressed his own neck where his bite was and pulled his hand away seeing nothing but a right hand drenched in blood. He let out a shriek. They cackled loudly drowning out Louis's panic and wheezing.

Dr. Earlstein remained rooted to the side trying and failing at being the voice of reason. Mike tried to emerge from his spot to interfere but the vampires kept sending him away. They were older; stronger…had been around for centuries more. The lawyer quickly scrambled into a kneeling position before them all. He trembled as he knelt. The males stepped back to take in the sight. Dr. Earlstein nodded to the males.

"That will be all boys."

Mike's eyes flew open. The doctor spoke to them as if he knew them.

"This is a bad case Dr. E," the spiky hair vampire remarked.

"Jeffery you may have heard of the vampire Lance. He attacked Mr. Litt."

Jeffery the spiked haired male's eyes widened. "Lance is bad news. He hangs out with Trevor. And we all know Trevor is horrible."

looked at the male with a bit of confusion. "I am unaware of the other vampire."

A blonde spoke up. "He is bad news. Should know…I've seen him around his victims. He has complete disregard for being somewhat humane. We are vampires but…you know some of us don't want to leave a mess. Trevor is the vampire that no other vampire would truly hang around with…of course…unless they were just as psychotic. But anyway…is he going to be okay?"

Louis shook as he knelt quietly hoping his nightmare would leave him. He learned surrendering and accepting the pain usually helped. If I just keep quiet they'll take what they need from me and leave me alone. Lance said this would happen…vampires in control. I can adapt to this…Just a bit longer Louis; you've been through this before. All they want is your blood. Just bite your tongue the pain will subside. Obedience is key.

Mike eyed the male kneeling. He didn't particularly like what Louis was thinking.

sighed softly. "Yes…he will be fine."

Mike suddenly began hearing the thoughts of his fellow vampire and a sour expression fell across his features.

"Wait! You planned this?" Mike questioned. "Why?"

"I told you, I do not warn my clients. I have to see where they are."

"Well he sure as heck didn't want anyone to see that."

Jeffery grinned. "You must be the vampire friend?"

Mike sighed. "Guess I am. We didn't like each other in the beginning. Although when he is this way it bothers me. I guess that constitutes friendship."

Jeffrey nodded. "It does. Don't worry, Dr. E has seen this before… it is a different kind of pattern but he has seen it before."

Another male nodded as he crossed his arms. "He gets humans in here all the time. He may seem like a crack pot…but we assure you he is worse with the family. Eh…Dr. E?"

laughed warmly. "I assure you my behavior is anything but normal between the walls of my family domain. What is the point of being yourself if you can't be all of yourself? Am right?"

The four vampires nodded before looking at the still whimpering human kneeling. sighed. "Boys I think it is best if you all step outside. It seems I may have overloaded him this time. Mike?"

Mike looked to the doctor again. "Yes."

"The session will continue the next we meet. Louis will require further assistance with his situation. He seems to feel a little more comfortable around you. If possible you must be able to express your full nature to Louis, so he is aware that not all vampires are terrifying."

Mike nodded softly as he thought about the request. He was feeling a little confident that he could handle Louis better. In fact he had come to the decision to reveal his true nature to Jessica as well as the others at Pearson and Hardman. Dr. Earlstein was right…Mike should be himself…all of himself, which included the fangs at work.

He knelt before Louis instructing him softly on breathing as the doctor reminded.

"Breathe, Louis."

"I can't do this," he quietly stated.

"Just breathe, Louis."

Finally Louis nodded breathing softly for a few minutes. He got up little shaken and paranoid at first but slowly coming to terms with his surroundings. gave the elder a smile.

"This must be an emotional battle for you Mr. Litt, but the road to recovery was never a smooth path."

Louis scoffed clearly bitter about something but didn't voice it out loud. Mike being the mind reader he was understood the other's concerns but chose not to bring them up. It would be their secret. He guided Louis outside past the vampires from before. He gave them a wave of acknowledgement.

"Hey," Jeffery called out to Mike. "Tell your friend no hard feelings? Dr. E's methods are unorthodox but mostly long lasting effects."

Mike nodded softly. "Thanks I'll let him know."

And then he climbed into the limo with Louis.

* * *

The next week brought on less panic than the week before. decided to keep the session small and focused on Louis's feelings on the experience. Mike was always presence and after a few weeks Mike began to take the form of Louis's mental crutch. In the morning Mike took his bike to Louis's apartment complex often at the first signs of a texted "Help". He would arrive to find Louis trapped in his bedroom whimpering and frightened. Mike was the only one allowed up on his floor. Any others were carefully screened by the lobby man and even then sent away.

found it fascinating to note that instead of completely severing ties from all outsiders, Louis was instead latching onto one. As if he was expressing panic disorder with agoraphobia and required a safety person to guide him beyond his homestead. Louis latched onto someone who he trusted, which surprisingly was Mike, the vampire. The same Mike who had cornered him in the men's bathroom months ago.

Mike had to confess it was tough. Harvey was demanding and Louis was helpless. Sometimes he found himself yelling at Louis or Harvey as a result of his frustration. Harvey he knew could take it but…Louis. Mike often apologized for those times. One particular time always plagued him.

_Mike was thoroughly tired from the morning's workload. All he wanted to do was sleep, surprisingly. Vampires were night creatures but due to Mike's diminished strength and lack of steady nourishment he was unable to stay alert. He had to leave early from work_ _due to Louis's terribly unstable behavior. Harvey was peeved but let Mike take the other lawyer home. When Mike arrived in the familiar apartment building Louis was still ranting and raving. Mike ushered the elder onto his couch and proceeded to assure him as best as he could. Any other night and his comfort would have settled the elder lawyer but tonight was not any night._

_Louis clasped onto the arm of the couch. Mike received a sudden phone call which sent Louis to the ground from pure shock_. _Harvey hollered at him over the phone about unfinished work._

"_Yes, Harvey, I know, but see the files will be done in the morning…you know how tough it has been. Louis is not stable at all…what_? _You and I both know that is ridiculous…I'm not coming back in," Mike sighed heavily. "Harvey…look…"_

_Mike watched Louis eye him wearily as if he too were a monster._

_"Louis, no I'm not calling Lance," he stated leaving Harvey waiting on an active line. "Please don't think __that or give me a look. I'm here because of you. Please take deep breaths."_

_Louis did the exact opposite. He began __pushing into the wall as if something were coming for him. Mike sighed. said some of the episodes would escalate beyond normal intensity. He knew things would get worse…it was a natural occurrence on the pathway to recovery_.

"_Harvey I have to go…Louis! The heck!" Mike shrieked._

_He rushed to the lawyer who had just slammed his arm against the wall. A nice slice formed upon Louis's arm from the sharp fancy engraving around his window._

"_Harvey I said I have to go. No I don't know when I'll be there in the morning," Mike screamed. "Relax…Harvey! I don't have time for you or any of this…I'm hanging up right now!"_

_As he hung up Louis went for another swing. Mike grabbed the elder's bloodied arm. Frightened eyes stared back at him._ _And for once Mike didn't_ feel _any remorse instead_ felt stressed _and hungry. The blood bank was still under heavy watch, so Mike drank as little as he could to stay out of trouble._

"_Louis what the heck is your problem?" Mike _s_creamed. "Huh! Why can't you relax? Stop whimpering get up off the floor…and get cleaned up now! I don't have time for this…first Harvey is angry and you are so pathetic."_

_The elder lawyers' eyes widened as the younger male_ _became angrier._

"_I don't even know why I bother. You aren't giving me anything in return for my gracious help," he spat. "I'm not even getti_ng _blood out of this."_

_Louis's eyes grew wide at the mention of blood. Mike laughed_ _angrily_.

"_When are you going to stop clinging to me_? _Huh Louis? Huh? You may not realize this but I do have a life. You should get your own. Do you hear me Louis? Get. Your. Own."_

_He sent a punch to the wall for emphasis. After the destruction he headed out into the_ _hall_.

Mike winced at the memory of his outburst. Out of all the ones that had been the worst. After the first few outbursts he learned not to yell at someone recovering again. He also tried his best to get better rest and better nourishment. Days after the last big verbal attack the guilt would get to him. The guilt still got to him even if it had been the stress talking.

Harvey unfortunately wasn't as gracious when it came to lending Mike to a still recovering Louis. Mike sometimes understood his boss's problem. After all Mike knew what it meant first hand to have someone depend on you so much. But on many occasions Harvey did express his annoyance strongly. The recent explosion from Harvey didn't deter Louis. Instead he continued to stop by. Often Louis would appear by Donna's office looking nervous…lost…a little green between the gills.

Louis knew he was being ridiculous but at the moment he couldn't think too hard about it.

"They are in an important meeting, Louis," Donna commented as she looked over the older male.

Louis took on the persona of carefree and yet stern. "I bet…but I am going over a big case right now…and I just needed Mike to go over this work so we can discuss and follow up research will be necessary, so I'll just be entering."

"Louis, they have been working with this client for three weeks now."

Louis smirked. "It is taking that long? Donna…Donna…Donna. We went over this…I'm a lawyer and you are…"

Donna raised a brow at him. Louis sagged. "I would like to see Mike."

The redhead sighed. "I know, Louis…but this meeting...has apparently turned into a party?"

She looked curiously over in the office watching Harvey glaring at Mike and the other vampire youth hovering in the office. They hovered above chairs and chanted unknown babble. Donna could hear the babble through the intercom. She always listened in on Harvey but the male already knew that. Without a thought in the world on their situation Mike sailed out the door and into the hall. And this marked a day in history, the day Mike revealed his nature to the others at the firm. Everyone seemed surprised, Harold who had been nearby fainted and Jessica so happened to be guiding a new intern to her workstation. Perfect timing for Mike.

"Mike," Jessica addressed. "You are flying?"

He smiled widely broadcasting his fangs to the world and then he deflated by her look.

"I was going to tell you but…"

She smiled shaking her head. "A vampire as a lawyer…fitting, now Amber this is the man you will report to as an intern."

Louis frowned as she introduced the petit blonde to him. "This is Louis Litt. He looks over the associates, makes sure they are well informed."

She nodded daintily before frowning at the male who fainted.

"And oh, that is a fellow associate, what I assume you aspire to be," Jessica stated.

She blushed. "Oh yes, ma'am."

She beamed. "Is he going to be okay though Miss Pearson?"

Jessica nodded sweetly. "He just saw a vampire that he didn't know was one that is all."

Amber giggled. "Oh, I don't mind so much…my boyfriend is a vampire."

"You don't say."

She nodded enthusiastically. "Always found the supernatural exhilarating."

Jessica shook her head almost as a silent remark of "youth". Both females disappeared into the break room. Louis gaped at the two before glancing curiously at Mike and the other vampire youth. Harvey stood in the doorway a look of annoyance upon his face.

"I didn't realize we have interns."

Mike rolled his eyes. "Yes, Harvey…I am sure a lot of businesses have internship opportunities…maybe if you took a chance to say hi to the little people you would know this."

Harvey smirked. "Right. Now Vincent if we can continue with this meeting that would be great."

"I apologize, Harvey," he stated wrapping a companionable arm around Mike. "I was just very pleased to meet someone not too old and dried out like some of the elders in my community."

Mike grinned no longer worried about his fangs. "See, Harvey I'm cool."

Harvey snorted. "Congratulations Mike, you are a wonderful role model for the kids. Can we continue?"

Mike nodded almost ignoring Louis but he caught the look on the male's face and excused himself. Harvey frowned at Louis before retreating inside with the now confused client Vincent.

"Hey, Louis."

Louis smirked. "Mike."

Mike eyed the elder. "Are you okay?"

"Another vampire client?" he questioned softly.

Mike looked back at the youth who currently went over some important forms.

"Do you want to meet him?"

Mike remembered suggesting Mike introduce Louis to some harmless vampires to further along his recovery. Mike rarely knew of any that didn't send Louis into shock but after laughing and singing century old music with Vincent, he trusted the youth.

"No, unnecessary I have these files that…" Louis stated and then realized he didn't have any paper work.

Mike grinned. "Louis, I know you aren't here because you need help with work."

Louis glared at the youth with all his worth. He felt thoroughly insulted by the small grin on the younger's face. Louis Litt was here for work…there was no other agenda. Who was he kidding? Of course there was another reason. He nodded to the youth softly as a reply to his previous question.

"Come on," Mike ushered the elder toward Harvey's office. "Vincent is harmless I promise."

Louis trudged behind. When he entered Harvey sighed heavily.

"Louis…" Harvey began. "I understand that Mike is your safety blanket…but we are in an important meeting right now. Could you wait till it is over?"

Mike made a strange face at the comment. "Blanket."

Harvey leant back a clearly amused look on his face. "That is what it is called right? Something you hold onto when the world gets scary."

Mike ignored Harvey before gesturing toward Vincent. Louis slowly analyzed the male. He had a darker complexion than most vampires. He had a faded grey look. In his human life he was probably black if he ever had a human life. Tight curls covered his head and dark piercing red eyes gazed at him, or more precisely through his soul. He wore black slacks and a navy blue collar shirt, but Louis could tell by his carefree nature that he didn't normally dress like this.

"Vincent this is my other boss, Louis Litt."

Vincent nodded eyeing the male. "He is wounded."

Mike frowned as he glanced at Louis searching for wounds or sores but none appeared. Vincent laughed at Mike's attempt to find injury.

"No I mean he is wounded, here," he pointed at his heart and then his mind. "And here."

Louis glared angrily at the youth. Vincent held out his hand from a far. "I admire your strength."

Louis gazed at the hand skeptically forgetting his anger. He was surprised his heart was calming…he guessed it was okay now…the distance between Vincent and Louis was too great to cause any response from the male. Vincent arose though and began to come toward him. Mike intervened.

"He isn't ready for just any kind of contact, Vincent."

Vincent stared at the elder before agreeing. "I understand…a handshake and a pat on the shoulder is out of the question."

Mike smiled and Vincent returned the smile. "Well Mr. Litt I must be going now because I am quite busy. Though I am not a professor at NYU yet…I still hold a job at the local high school. And papers wait."

He gave Harvey a handshake and Mike one as well. He came to Louis and stood and stared.

"Do not give up hope, Louis," he stated softly. "We are not all here to torment you."

Vincent smiled warmly before heading out.

"Bye Donna."

"Bye Vincent," she waved and then remarked to the rest of the males. "He is a joy."

Mike nodded and then frowned at the sight of Louis silently battling ghosts. He let out a gasp here and there. Mike arrived beside him.

"Breath Louis, remember what said. "Not all vampires are the same."

"And even if they are I can fight…I have a chance," he stated after a lengthy exhale of breath.

"Right," Mike smiled.

Louis attempted to smile but felt a little winded so he took a spot before Harvey. Harvey shook his head.

"Well, our client is very enthusiastic."

Mike chuckled. "I think you have to be…with all the negative talk out there."

Harvey nodded before smirking. "So Mike…should I leave you two alone, Louis needs you after all."

Mike frowned. "Harvey you aren't being supportive of your friend you know."

Harvey shrugged. "Mike we aren't friends…I just hate to see someone who knows what to do here go to waste."

Mike grinned. "Of course, Harvey and I will pretend that you aren't secretly worried about Louis, your friend."

Harvey narrowed his eyes. "You get three minutes of Mike's time Litt, so breath in and out and then leave."

After that statement Harvey arose and headed out into the hall where he discussed some important dates with Donna. Mike shook his head at the elder. He sat beside Louis who frowned deeply.

"He thinks I'm weak."

"Who… Harvey?" Mike asked looking back to where his employer stood. "No…he understands."

Louis shook his head. "He thinks I'm weak…and a waste of time, space and life."

"Hold on there skydiver, no need to jump to a conclusion," Mike frowned. "He didn't say you were a waste. He said this situation eating at you is technically wasting your time. That is what he said. And what is this about waste of space and life?"

Louis smiled softly. "You know what Ross…if anyone told me I'd be sitting here trusting anything you say I would never believe them. Then again if someone told me a vampire would drive me to the edge…well…I'd probably laugh at their face. But here I am…confiding in you and clearly losing my mind."

Mike sighed heavily. "What time is your appointment tomorrow?"

Louis frowned at the reminder. "He could only fit me in during lunch break."

"Oh," Mike thought over the many tasks he probably had to do.

"I can get there myself you know," Louis suggested. "You aren't…my…whatever Harvey calls it…"

"Safety blanket?" he asked.

"Yes," Louis stated quietly. "I don't need to hold your hand to cross the street."

"No," Mike stated. "Think of me as your vampire guardian…making sure the others don't get any ideas."

Louis eyes widened. "Which they won't because not all vampires are terrible…crap…and now you are freaked out."

"Is that why no vampires bother me?" he questioned anxiously.

Louis noticed on his trips few vampires bothered to disturb him. He had been grateful for the change but the realization that Mike was the reason…it only made things worse. How many other Lance types were out there waiting on him?

Mike sighed. "They may see me as a challenge they don't wish or care to face."

Louis slouched. "I'm hopeless."

"No, you aren't. You'll recover."

Louis looked at Mike's encouraging smile and frowned. "I'm hopeless and getting pep talks from an associate."

Louis arose softly, quietly said thank you and left. When Harvey entered back in he watched Louis's retreating back before looking to Mike.

"Does he feel secure now?" Harvey asked with a hint of amusement.

Mike let out a frustrated sigh. "Yeah until I opened up my big mouth."

"You always do that."

Mike eyed the man before arising. "I'm heading to my station. Besides Harold is going to want to have a talk with me."

Harvey rolled his eyes allowing the younger male to leave.

* * *

"Harold!" Mike called out to his fellow associate in the break room.

He glanced up carefully and then stiffened at the sight of Mike all fangs coming at him.

"I knew this day would come," Harold stated nervously. "If you want to eat me…just…please make it quick…or don't eat me."

Mike stopped before Harold before eyeing him strangely. "No…what? I'm looking for Louis. Norma told me he stepped out."

Harold calmed his anxious thoughts before smiling. "Oh …yeah. He told me to tell you that he went on to 's without you. Which he has yet to tell me who that is…but…I'm sure it is important."

Mike growled. "Crap Louis."

He then punched a hole into the counter. Harold's eyes widened. Mike noticed his mistake and moved the donut box over it.

"I didn't punch that hole."

Harold gulped slowly. "I didn't see a thing."

Mike patted the male's shoulder before darting out of the room. On his way out Harvey called his name.

"I know you aren't taking an early lunch."

Mike turned to Harvey who looked at him pointedly. "Look, Louis left…for his appointment."

"And…"

"By himself."

Harvey smirked. "Wow…do you enjoy mothering over Louis?"

"What? No…Harvey the man has PTSD…vampires other than me trigger his horrible flashbacks, hallucinations…even the smell of decay from the alley could send him back. His constant episodes could leave him vulnerable to some nasty vampires out there. Now do you see the seriousness?"

Harvey eyed the youth carefully. "No."

Mike laughed loudly. "You just can't stand me helping Louis."

"No, you can't continue being his crutch…if he wants to go by himself. Let him go, Mike…they have to leave the nest sometime."

"Unbelievable, but why should I even bother," Mike shook his head. "Coming from the man who told Lance it was okay to have Louis like some pet or something. Like Louis was a servant you give away."

Rachel chose that exact moment to appear.

"Mike," she called out to the male.

Mike frowned at her as she was about to say something to him and Harvey glared at her. A few associates gathered to see the commotion leaving important documents open.

"I know you all have better things to do," Harvey commented carefully as he spoke to all the associates.

Instantly the other associated dissipated along with Rachel. Mike was curious about what she had to say but knew the situation was too tense for that.

"Mike," Harvey pointed out getting his attention again. "Listen to me carefully. What I did is in the past. Louis will not recover if you keep holding his hand…in fact…you'll make it worst…and then…what happens if you can't come in…does that mean Louis refuses to work? Or when you are in an important meeting? Louis is a junior partner and shouldn't be depending so heavily on you and if he does. Does that mean Louis sits in his corner waiting for you to come save him? Mike if Louis had OCD, you'd be his compulsion. He needs to stop this and you need to stop encouraging it."

Mike narrowed his eyes. "I'm going to find him."

"Fine, embarrass the grown man," Harvey smirked watching Mike head down the elevator.

"Harvey."

The male glared at Harold. "Is it true?"

"What?"

"That you sold Louis to Lance?" Harold questioned.

The younger associate had pieced enough information from his observations to have an idea of what Mike and Harvey were discussing. Louis screamed out the name Lance on occasion so there was a clue. He also heard some stories from the rumor mill. Gathering all his info together he was able to understand who Lance was and why it may be a problem for Louis.

"I didn't sell anyone? Don't you have files to put away?"

Harold shook his head.

"Find some and put them away then."

Harold nodded and scampered. Harvey couldn't see why Mike was so obsessive about this. Louis would recover Mike didn't need to be the one to take him there. He calmed himself before turning back the other direction toward his office.

* * *

As he exited Pearson and Hardman Mike scanned the area quickly for any signs of Louis and trouble. He frowned deeply at the sight of a pretty clear perimeter, except of course for the limo perched not too far away from where he stood. His fingers danced nervously across his cellphone in his pocket. Louis would text him if he needed help? He then stopped and thought about what he was thinking. Was Harvey right? Was he mothering Louis? Was he digging a hole for the male and carefully placing him into it? Could it be he was terribly obsessive for no reason? How did Mike go from disliking Louis to practically being his body guard?

Despite all this Mike couldn't see any problems with his behavior. He was only trying to help because he understood the male's plight. And though Louis was creepy, paranoid and many other things, he was human after all. Humans made mistakes. He finally decided on retrieving his phone from his pocket and looked carefully at it.

"Blank," he stated out loud. "Come on, Louis, where are you?"

And then his cellphone rang sporadically. He instantly glued his eyes to it.

"Louis?" he answered after seeing the caller id. "Wait, who is this? Sheldon? What do you mean you are stuck? Stuck where? In front of Pearson and Hardman? Wait…no yes I see the limo."

Mike breathed out a sigh of relief. He casually walked to the limo he saw initially. He then stood before the passenger's door. The door opened abruptly relieving the wide eyes of the lawyer he had come to understand, respect...and now pity.

"How long have you been sitting here Louis?"

Louis narrowed his eyes. "Not long."

Sheldon scoffed rudely. "Are you kidding me? We have been sitting here for fifteen minutes. I asked him where you were and he told me I should keep my eyes on the road as if we were driving. And then he started panicking when I turned on the ignition. He told me I couldn't go anywhere, so I thought okay…then get out because I'm not going to get towed. And then he started shrieking…which hurt my ears."

Mike chuckled softly. "I don't think you want your employer to know all that."

Sheldon shrugged. "So…are we going?"

Mike smiled warmly. "Do you want me to come Louis?"

Louis frowned before looking at him with a hopeful expression. Mike sighed softly. He never thought he would see that look on a grown man's face. He scooted in next to Louis who took two calming breaths and then told Sheldon to proceed to their destination. As they continued down the path Louis glanced out the window.

"I'm hopeless aren't I?" he asked casually. "I can't go anywhere without you around."

Mike shrugged. "Hey, many people like to move in groups. I've heard it is safer…not to say you were in danger before."

Louis sighed heavily. "I have no future Mike. No future. You are going to go off to do big things…and I'm going be stuck in reverse…peddling backwards right into failure, eternal darkness."

Mike smiled softly. "Now we both know that is a lie."

Louis looked at him. "Do we?"

And then Louis answered his cellphone and began barking on the phone to Harold about something or other. Mike relaxed into the cushions of the seat. It was going to be another session; hopefully this one would have better results.

* * *

HEY INTERNET READERS! I know it is pass the time I normally update but it got busy, sorry. Hope you all enjoyed this very long action-packed chapter. Made it long just for you. Fun fact…the scene with Mike and Louis, the flashback one where Mike explodes actually wasn't originally in my chapter. I felt a flat explanation wouldn't do so I made a whole flashback. Hopefully I conveyed Mike's emotion enough in it.

I want to thank anonymous reviewer again for the reviews, and yeah I like thanking reviewers, common courtesy especially for the nice reviews. I'm glad you enjoy the character development …and you are right Harvey's thoughts are his own…as long as he doesn't act on them…which he won't…? Lol. I'd like also to thank my followers/favoriters/viewers. If you liked it comment in a review, just below is the rectangle button! Thanks. The next chapter should be out sometime soon.  
Until Next Chapter  
_Bye_


	12. Chapter 12

_These Times_

**An**: I don't own Suits…I haven't been saying that but…you all know that. If I did own Suits…well…it would look somewhat like this story…kind of (lol).

**Twelve**.

Louis scrutinized his appearance in the mirror carefully. He just had a deep conversation with the porcelain bowl in the men's restroom stall. The elder lawyer was never one to throw up so easily. He wiped a paper towel across his mouth and gargled with a tiny mouthwash he hid in his suit. Lately new situations triggered a response from his stomach.

It was a poor time to be sick. He enjoyed his lunch at the fancy restaurant down the street. Harold accompanied him on his lunch hour to discuss some important case. It was an easy cover up. Harold seemed pleased by the offer which was strange. Louis was sure he scared the associate. Either way he was grateful for the company. Harold was a nervous wreck most days but he could hold his own down the New York sidewalks. Of course he wouldn't admit Harold was there to secretly protect him. He was Louis Litt. Louis Litt could go to lunch on his own…although it didn't hurt to be in the midst of colleagues. Plus Mike was busy. He sighed heavily. He was truly pathetic.

He gave his reflection a half smile before retreating to his own office. Norma typed silently on her computer as he approached. She glanced at him casually before returning to her work.

"You have a client," she stated in a monotone. "So I let him into your office."

Louis eyed her. "Who?"

She jutted her head toward his office. He sighed knowing he wouldn't receive any further insight on the client. Slowly he entered the room and frowned at the sight of a man wearing a finely tailored grey suit sitting in his chair. His hair was a striking blonde and sunglasses adorned his face. Another male wearing less expensive attire stood to the right. He had short brunette locks and looked displeased.

"Pardon me," the young male stated softly. "Your chair seemed comfier."

Louis smiled with a strain. "Welcome…may I help you?"

The male grinned widely. "Of course you can."

Louis paused in his office. Two large fangs sat comfortably in the younger male's mouth.

"You are a vampire."

"Is that a problem?" the male smirked pushing down his glasses to better see Louis.

Louis swallowed a lump in his throat. "No."

"I thought so," the youth remarked casually. "You may or may not know of me and my work. My name is Victor Lunar. I am a well-known actor in the vampire sector. And this is my agent Ralph no last name."

The lawyer silently repeated 's words underneath his breath. He then quietly inched closer to the two vampires. A large gap still lay between him and his guests.

"Now I came here because Pearson and Hardman is obviously the best," he stated softly. "Ralph stated it was so…and Ralph I trust…the only vampire I can trust. He made a call and we were directed to you. You are great with financial crimes or am I in the wrong place?"

He nodded his head in agreement.

"Good, Ralph," Victor looked to his agent.

"As Victor stated we came to you because we've heard you are exceptional at what you do," he stated as he pulled a file from his briefcase.

Ralph moved closer to Louis to share his document with him. Louis stepped back which elicited a strange glance from Ralph. There was a few seconds of odd staring which Louis found uncomfortable. Victor looked to the lawyer a questioning look upon his face. Louis smiled softly as a way to cover the oddity of his current behavior.

"Right," Louis took the papers at a distance.

He glanced carefully over the document. It was a strange blotchy letter addressed to Victor himself.

"Normally I would take matters into my own hands when dealing with humans," Victor stated with a chuckle. "He is no problem really. I could easily have eaten him to solve all my problems. Of course finding a replacement would have been messy."

Louis froze in mid read.

"But I played a lawyer in a TV drama once. It launched my career," Victor stated fondly as he went over the memory. "The human legal system has an appeal. Really it is an occupation I would expect of a vampire…after all there is a certain bit of vampirism associated with lawyers. It is the way they conduct their business. Anyway, Ralph decided it is best I deal with this in a more human way. I began to think…all good actors adapt to different roles and situations in their jobs. Why can't I do the same in real life?"

Louis would have applauded the vampire for his new way of thinking but he had been too occupied with the "eat the problem away" part. Slowly he returned his attention back to the letter. When he finally focused his energy on the packet he realized there was a bill attached.

"They are charging you?" he asked softly. "For discomfort, indecency and blood."

Victor scoffed. "Discomfort and indecency, Ha, when I agreed to this role in the movie I had no idea I would be forced to pay ridiculous costs."

Ralph nodded. "My client is being told that vampire actors are required to put deposit a down payment of "Blood money" as stated by the first payment of 10,000. The discomfort and indecency charge is related to Victor's overall being. Just charges on the basis of vampire character."

"Blood money," Louis quietly spoke as he analyzed the document further. "What do they mean?"

"They have an impression that Victor will eat his co-stars," he remarked. "They want to have something over his head…an agreement if you will. Blood payment, as they stated, is for the co-stars that maybe devoured and or harassed to the point of resignation. Blood payment covers the costs of production, replacements, and therapy for those in need. Apparently it is a requirement of American Vampires as well as foreigners. We did not argue…for I knew with such big names in this movie…how could we refuse? This could send Victor's career in America to a whole new height."

Even though Louis didn't trust vampires he knew this made no sense.

Victor agreed. "I watched the court case of Augustine on television from my small trailer and I began to wonder. Could I possibly be how do you say? Being duped? I have discussed my dues with a few others in the business but no one could tell me straight. I could only assume it was set in stone. Besides the director is new in the business but good…and I did not question his judgment at first glance. I am new to this country. Transylvanian actors did not receive this kind of treatment for certain. I really began to ponder about this."

Louis nodded softly. It was another case of deep seated hatred of vampires in human hearts. He really couldn't blame the humans. Vampires were tricky.

"What was that?" Victor questioned eyeing Louis carefully. "Excuse my prying but if I am clear you agree with this… 'Blood Payment'?"

Ralph looked to Louis too. Louis gulped deeply forgetting vampires could read minds. He moved back slowly.

"I have read some American laws," he stated carefully as he arose from Louis's chair. "Fraud is illegal no? Is this Blood Payment a requirement of all vampires?"

Louis didn't know much about vampires in mass media or Hollywood but he looked through some of the charges and the numbers were outrageous. There was an initial down payment of 10,000 dollars for Blood Payment. Also there were subsequent charges of 5,000. There was no basis for the numbers. There was no truly legal document stating that the payments had to be made by all vampires. It looked like a personal lawyer could have crafted the agreement not a big firm at all. The packet was thick which led Louis to believe it had been going on for a while.

He was immediately pulled from his inner thoughts by the sight of the youth glaring menacingly at him.

"Well," Victor questioned angrily. "Do you believe this is truth?"

"No," Louis gulped.

Victor chuckled darkly. "You are scared of me? Aren't you?"

The lawyer shook his head furiously.

"No, you are very much afraid…and where are you going?" he asked.

The door to his office closed automatically. Slowly he went to open the door but found it was sealed shut. He was trapped. He tried to compose himself but could feel his resolve breaking. A cold breathe swept over his neck. He froze with his back turned to his guests.

"Mr. Litt," Victor whispered. "I do not take kindly to those who upset me. I come for help and you judge before you even give me chance to speak. I heard your fears but I chose to ignore but now…yes you will help me or…I'll be taking you as a meal on the go. I am very hungry right now which is bad for you because I will not be gentle."

Ralph sighed heavily. "Victor that is enough…Mr. Litt will be helping us. Handle yourself. You are still a representative of the new movie…it wouldn't do to taint its name."

Victor growled inwardly before smirking. "Oh, , you did wrong today when you decided to cross me."

The elder lawyer whimpered softly.

"Victor and I will get in contact with you later today. He has a photo-shoot in the next thirty minutes," Ralph remarked formally as if the actor hadn't just threatened the lawyer.

Victor groaned. "And now I am all flustered. This will interfere with my usual image."

Ralph's cellular device began to ring obnoxiously. Instantly he picked it up and began conversing.

"Yes Ricky, no problem, we are on our way," he stated.

Ralph walked to where the two males stood before the door. Louis leapt from the way. The agent opened the door and walked out. Victor turned to Louis with a smirk.

"Believe me Mr. Litt, I can be ten times worse than this Lance you think constantly of," he stated insensitively. "You will know not to cross me again. Next time we meet you will learn your place. Yes you will know your place just like the humans back home."

He swiftly headed out the door leaving Louis shaking. The first thought to pop into his head was he needed stability. His senses were screaming danger. His nostrils filled with the smell of decay. He darted from his office in a panic at the sound of horrendous cackling.

* * *

On his way out of his office, Louis overheard from some other parties that Vincent had to cancel his meeting last minute. The lawyer took the opportunity to enter into Harvey's office unannounced. Harvey was glancing over some important files on Vincent's case while Mike chewed on the end of a pencil, half day dreaming half working. The elder male knew he was displaying rather ridiculous behavior but after the threat he couldn't think logically. Currently he could feel his heart beating rapidly against his ribcage. He tried breathing deeply and slowly but he felt no better than when he started. He then began to repeat his daily mantra but it just sounded like a terrible lie spilling from his lips.

Often the hallucinations were overwhelming but the flashbacks were just as terror inducing. He felt his sessions were losing their miracle working power. stated that he may be one of the many that require more and longer sessions. From his view he couldn't see an end in sight. The doctor reminded him daily that he was improving better than any others. Louis was at work. Others abandoned everything they ever cared about after their terrible encounter. Louis still left his place every morning. Yes, he was at work but at the same time not at work.

After Victor he couldn't be sure of his progress. What if more clients required his help…more vampire clients? What if he offended them? What if they don't hesitate to obliterate Louis for his obvious insolence?

"May we help you Louis?" Harvey asked with a bit of exasperation in his voice.

He flinched at the sound of his name but didn't respond to the question. The smell of decay was too powerful. His senses were drowning.

"Louis?" Mike questioned.

Harvey frowned. "Mike…give me the name and number for this Dr. I want to personally tell him exactly how I feel about his methods."

"Harvey everyone is different."

"Apparently Louis is the king of different, because he standing in my doorway and breathing like he ran a marathon and then competed in a triathlon."

He tried to hear them carefully but the cackling was ringing in his ears. His body felt the pressure of the floor on his back. He began to feel warm and damp around his neck. He investigated the site and found blood matting his suit and spreading to other parts of his attire. He was drenched in warm red liquid. The smell of decay increased all the more around him.

Mike moved toward Louis quickly. "Be supportive."

"Be supportive?" Harvey snickered. "Of course dear…forgive me I didn't realize junior was hurting."

"Instead of facing the situation you are covering it with sarcasm and terrible humor."

Harvey frowned. "My humor is terrible? Mike we discussed your overly exaggerated involvement in Louis's condition. If you ask me Louis isn't fairing any better with these sessions. There may have to be a more dramatic intervention in the near future."

Mike gave him a look. "What do you mean more dramatic? Harvey if you mean put Louis in a hospital or some mental home, no. I can't believe it even crossed your mind."

He turned back to Louis ignoring Harvey's comment. "Louis, breathe slowly for me."

The elder male remained unresponsive. Mike frowned as he placed a comforting hand to his shoulder. "Louis breathe slowly for me please."

A few seconds later and Louis began to take deep breaths. Mike smiled at the sound of his heart rate slowly returning to a normal pace.

"What happened?"

"One of my clients," he stated. "Is a vampire and he didn't schedule an appointment instead he surprised me. And I upset him so he threatened me. I wasn't expecting a vampire client anytime soon. He said he would have eaten his problem away and I was frightened by his comment. At first I wanted to tell the client no, but I didn't want to let Jessica down…so I just bottled it in and..."

He spotted Harvey giving him a looking that read "you are terribly pathetic". Louis stopped talking. He gave Mike a small smile before turning to leave. Before he could move out of the office, Mike grabbed his arm.

Mike could read Louis's thoughts loud and clear. He knew what the other lawyer thought of his daily breakdowns. He knew how embarrassed he felt when he had to come to Mike each time like a damsel in distress. Half of his embarrassment and shame resulted from other people's opinions of him. Harvey was a part of the "silently judging you crowd". Louis had a deep respect for the senior partner. It only made sense that he hated being vulnerable in the presence of the other man.

"Louis, don't you leave," he stated seriously. "You and I both know you aren't stable right now."

"I'm fine," Louis muttered pulling his arm from Mike's grasp.

Louis abruptly left figuring it was best he stop his terrible habit now. Mike sighed heavily.

Harvey shook his head. "So what is this Doctor's name again?"

Mike rolled his eyes. "Leave it alone Harvey and don't think I haven't forgotten your comment before about Louis."

Harvey shrugged his shoulders. "Don't dwell on it too much."

The younger male sat before his boss softly. After a few seconds of silence he got all the answers he needed.

"You want to put Louis away."

Harvey eyed the younger. "I never said that. I stated a more…"

"Dramatic intervention will be needed in the near future, I know," Mike repeated. "Which sums up to you want to have him institutionalized. Harvey, do you think Louis is so far gone he can't be helped? I've heard of what you are thinking and sometimes it isn't good."

Harvey eyed his work as if Mike was less interesting. "And sometimes it is. Mike, don't think too much about what I said. I have no authority."

Mike stood before the elder arms crossed. "But if you had authority you would do it."

Harvey rubbed his temples aggressively. When he made that comment it had been in an offhand manner. It wasn't something he thought could be taken seriously. After his initial research on mental institutions he had given up the thought, but it was back again squirming in his brain.

"I can't say yes or no, because I have no authority. Besides, Louis has parents…they can make these decisions."

Mike scoffed. "Which is good for Louis, because I would hate to think what you would do if you had any say. You would probably throw him in the first institute with available space. And on another note his parents are aware of his condition. I promised them Louis was in good hands and they've visited. There was some worry but they know recovery is a high possibility. They believe in Louis, why can't you Harvey?"

Harvey didn't respond.

"Why can't you Harvey?" Mike asked further.

Harvey gave Mike a look. "Your obsessiveness is going to get you in trouble around here. Tone it down. We have work."

Mike opened his mouth to comment rudely but then decided against it.

"I have reasons for my behavior, Harvey," Mike stated slightly exhausted by the situation.

Harvey raised a brow at the youth's sudden personal confession. The young vampire seemed so somber but instantly he replaced the emotion with that of determination.

"But anyway," he stated grabbing for some files. "With Vincent's case we are going to need to speak with the school's dean…"

Harvey eyed the associate suspiciously for a few minutes. The male went from passionately talking about how Louis was on his way to recovery and how Mike had perfect reasons for obsessing to taking more interest in Vincent's case. The elder lawyer didn't know much of Mike's past, starting with his true age, but he knew it involved the vampire life. He pushed this thought aside. He didn't care about Mike's past. He had work. If Mike noticed Harvey's less sarcastic attitude a few minutes into working then he it didn't bother him.

* * *

Hey Internet Readers! Long time no read! Anyway, I hope this wasn't too long of a wait. I combed through this chapter many times much like I did with the previous ones. Poor Louis. He can't seem to catch a break with some of these vampires. Now…Victor…I have no idea where I got the idea of a vampire movie star…but he was an intriguing character to write. This story should be winding down soon…I don't know. It depends…my imagination keeps running free…and away from me.

Enough about me…I want to thank my reviewers Anamyous and Lovely Reader. On a slightly related note, Welcome Anamyous reader to Fan fiction officially :]. It is time that I properly thank all my followers. I want to officially thank all my followers: Anamyous, Everything-Mike-Ross, YouveNeverHeardOfMe, angierocks, and elementallife. Also would like to thank my favoriters and viewers/those just dropping by. I would have never thought this little tale would have gotten so many views/followers/reviews. It is a whole new fandom to write for so thanks for the support!

Hopefully there will be more soon.  
Have a nice day/morning.

Until next chapter  
_Bye_


	13. Chapter 13

_These Times_

**An**: Hey decided to take it back ~5 years.

**Thirteen**

**5 years in the past~**  
The brunette male lounged comfortably upon his couch as he glanced out the window of his shared apartment. His roommate was currently "out on the prowl". He liked to call it looking for good spots to eat. The younger male tipped back the last sips of his dark red beverage into his open and waiting mouth. Without warning entire door swung open obnoxiously.

"You don't have to make everything a show you know?"

"Shut up Mike!" the newcomer responded rudely. "Has Jenny stopped by?"

The elder turned to his roommate casually before shrugging. "How would I know?"

He felt a playful yet painful swat against his head.

"Trevor, you turned her," he commented softly after the attack. "You should keep an eye on her…not me."

The male smirked showcasing his bright fangs. "Right…you ready?"

Mike stretched out slowly as a cat would before letting out a tired yawn. He gazed at the empty glass with a bit of disdain.

"I was getting tired of the stale stuff," Mike stated with an evil smirk.

Trevor nodded knowingly. "We can agree on that. I can't wait till this city goes back into the hands of the vampires, Mike. I can just see it."

Mike rolled his eyes. "You are a dreamer. We are creatures of the night. We hide in allies. We are on the bottom rung of the ladder. All vampires have done around here is make a few vampires shops. We are also acting a little more human."

Trevor winced as if there were a bad taste in his mouth. "Can you believe it? Us, a superior race…acting human?"

"Trevor, come on it is bound to happen sometime," he replied to his companion. "Now…what new spot have you found for us today? It has been awhile."

The other vampire nodded. "Too long…but a couple of the other guys insisted this is the spot where most of the careless humans go."  
Mike grinned brightly. "Careless humans? Well it is our lucky day then isn't it?"

Both males headed out into the hallway of the decrepit apartment building. They passed a few unhinged doors before their exit. Mike usually saw the apartments in this state. There was no one who cared enough to help with repairs.

They emerged from the dark and cold complex. The night sky was crisp with the smell of late autumn. It was nights like these Mike's memory wandered to his parents...his family. Softly he shook his head. He needed to gets his mind out of the past…what had happened with his family well…that was centuries ago. Centuries ago Mike lived a lot more freely as a vampire then he did now.

"Are you going to keep up or do I have to hold your hand?" Trevor asked with a mocking grin.

Mike snapped back to attention. He shook his head as a reply and then began to speed up to match his friend's pace. His past didn't matter. He had Trevor now and really good friends were all one needed anyway.

They arrived in a dirty ally where a few overturned garbage cans resided. A small troop of feral cats stationed themselves in every corner hoping for a meal just like the two vampires. A tall male probably in his thirties stumbled into the alley. He laughed loudly as he waved to his friends. A devilish grin appeared upon Trevor's face as he turned to Mike. He could hear his friend's mind stating 'ShowTime'.

No one paid much attention to the shrieks from the alley.

* * *

Mike never realized how beautiful Jenny was. It wasn't until she was standing in his doorway that he noticed her blonde tresses and her easy going smile. There was still a lot of human underneath the vampire. Mike found it intriguing. Coincidentally they liked the same things.

"Is Trevor around?" she asked softly.

"Uh, sorry," Mike remarked actually meaning it. "Missed him."

The new female vampire let out a frustrated sigh.

"If you want though," he began softly.

Her beautiful orbs turned up to his own eyes. For a few seconds the world around them was silent.

"I mean you can wait if you want," he remarked sheepishly.

Jenny smiled warmly…too warmly for a vampire. "Okay, don't see why not."  
She entered in and they immediately began joking and quoting old television programming. Mike even let her play the guessing game when it came to his real age.

"100," she stated as she sat crossed legged upon his lumpy couch.

Mike chuckled lightly as he shook his head. "Really? That young?"

Her entire face contorted into that of confusion. "That is young?"

He let out a warm laugh. "To me yes."

"Hm," she hummed loudly.

Before she could continue Trevor returned and she was gone. Mike let out a heavy sigh. He shook his head softly. It didn't really matter. Jenny was half a human…and…humans weren't worth his time really. Unfortunately, he knew that was a lie. He glanced at the moon hanging in the sky before he turned in early for the night.

* * *

There were times when Mike questioned the vampire life style. Often he wondered why they had to hunt. What was wrong with the blood banks? Couldn't they simply ask for donated blood? '_**Thoughts like that didn't belong in a vampire's head'; **_Trevor would often say. It wasn't until the next night that things were put into a new perspective for him.

"Slow night," Trevor yawned.

Since the recent vampire attacks hunting had become more of a waiting game.

"I think we need to move," Trevor suggested after he thought on it.

Mike wasn't too keen on relocating. He was growing comfortable to resting against the wall.

"Novelty has worn off. Heard there is a new place a couple of blocks," his companion continued.

Mike looked beyond their usual spot wearily. "I don't know, Trevor. You stated this place was the best spot. Do you want to risk it?"

"What did I tell you, Mike?" Trevor stated exasperated. "We are superior, slayers have nothing on us."

Mike nodded firmly as a reply. Trevor crept from the alley before zipping down the sidewalk. When they arrived at their new spot they noticed it was a little livelier. They were other vampires in the area but they seemed to be clearing out slowly. Trevor rested his back to the wall as did Mike.  
"Maybe we might want to…"

"Sh," Trevor smirked as he sniffed the area. "We have a triplet."

Mike felt his own fangs elongate from anticipation. From the darkness of the shadows they watched silently as a female and a male led a little boy before the opening. Before the tiny family could safely walk by Trevor shot out and grabbed the male. Mike had the female in his grasp while the little boy rested in his arms as well. Behind them Mike heard the male Struggling. It was a useless endeavor, Mike thought evilly. Trevor was an expert.

"Please," the woman whimpered. "Please spare him…my boy…take me but spare him."

Mike eyed the youth questionably while the sounds of muffled shrieks chorused in the background. The female's red locks fell across her shoulders in waves. It was like a signal inviting him to her exposed neck.

"Mommy?" the little boy asked frightened as he gripped onto the elder woman.

"Sh, darling, you will be just fine," she whispered.

Mike glanced at the little boy quizzically.

"Hey Mike?"

Mike snapped out of his thoughts before turning to his friend. Trevor gave him a strange look.

"What are you doing?" he asked. "You are going to let them get away?"

Mike frowned at the sight of the woman hauling her boy while running from the deepest part of the alley. Instantly an invisible force caught the woman by the neck and sent her flying backwards.

"Well go on, you are welcome," Trevor ushered Mike.

Mike steeled his features and dug his fangs into the woman's neck. Whatever feeling he had been wrestling with was of no importance to him. Food was all that mattered. After only a few moments he arose satisfied.

"Mommy?" a little voice questioned with a tremble.

Trevor narrowed his eyes as he turned to take in the little boy.

"Drat…there is a brat," he sighed slightly annoyed. "You want him or…what?"  
"Mommy?" the little boy whimpered louder as he stepped a little closer. "Daddy?"  
_**  
"It is okay Mikey," a womanly voice stated. "You'll be okay…you are little solider, my little vampire solider."**_

Mike froze at the strange womanly sounding voice. Where had that come from? Had he heard the woman? No…it was from the deep recesses of Mike's mind. A place he vowed to never visit again.

"Earth to Mike? Do you want the kid too? Or do I get him?"

"No," Mike shook his head slightly confused. "Leave him."

Trevor eyed his friend. "Leave him?"

"No I mean yes leave him," Mike remarked as he struggled with his thoughts.

Trevor wanted to comment on the situation but was instantly distracted by a couple of vampires calling out to him. Mike watched Trevor take off with the others. A lot of vampires looked to Trevor…from time to time. Mike was glad his friend was distracted because he didn't feel like explaining his behavior. He could barely explain it to himself. Before the boy could take off running Mike grabbed the boy. He gave a tiny smile tinged with blood.

"Just relax, Steven," Mike stated warmly as he picked through the youth's memory. "I'm going to get you home."

Steven nodded softly as he pulled the youth into his arms. Little human arms enclosed around his neck as he situated the little boy in his arms. He balanced the boy on his hip and proceeded to run to the nearest children shelter. He could have left the guy and it'd be no skin off his nose but…something inside protested. He was too confused and exhausted to argue so he went with the inner voice. He left the boy before the large oak doors while he headed to the roof. From afar on a nearby rooftop he spotted a light signaling the doors opened. A woman stepped out and frowned at the sight of the little boy before her. After an initial question and answer session the doors closed.

"Sorry, Steven," Mike whispered to the sky.

That was the first time he apologized to a human.

* * *

He never fought with Trevor. They were too close for that but now…everything led to an argument. The most popular topic was Jenny.

"What do you mean I need to pay more attention to her?" Trevor snorted. "I do enough already…besides I got things to do."  
"Terrorize the town?" he muttered the question.

"Yeah maybe I do, and so do you."

Mike sighed heavily. "I am just saying maybe, Jenny, needs more attention."

The male glanced carefully as if analyzing him thoroughly. Mike didn't appreciate the silent judging.

"I wasn't going to bring this up, but I have noticed things," Trevor stated suspiciously.

Mike eyed his friend and roommate tiredly. "What have you noticed?"

"First of all…your humor is a lot different," he remarked softly. "We use to have an understanding. Humans were scum…finale…no exceptions."

The youth sighed. "Then what was Jenny?"

The other vampire shrugged. "Doesn't matter."

Mike sighed heavily. "I don't want to have this conversation anymore, Trevor. Just forget I brought anything up."

His friend shrugged. "Whatever…I was getting tired of fighting with you."

Mike nodded in agreement. Trevor smirked. "So…feel like painting the town red?"  
"No, I think I've seen enough red," Mike yawned. "I'm going to turn in."

"Turn in?" Trevor snickered. "You sound like one of the vampire elders…it is barely 3am. Are you feeling alright? You've been tired lately."

Mike nodded softly. "Just fine…don't worry about me."

Trevor grinned. "Sure thing knucklehead. Well I'm going out…don't wait up."

As Trevor headed out of the door Mike began to smile. Trevor was still a good friend of his. Whatever new feelings Mike had about the 'vampire situation' would never change that. Things shouldn't change that.

* * *

Mike glanced wearily at the large establishment before him. He didn't know what possessed him to stand before the building around 2 am in the early morning.

His mind wandered back to earlier in the night. As usual Trevor and he were out scouting the allies for a perfect feeding spot. When they finally settled the usual pattern of the night began. Two humans wandered down an alley and then Trevor would be the first to attack while Mike got the other. It was a trend he followed for years. This night had been different…almost like the time he saved the little human boy. Trevor easily tapped into more primal instincts. He reduced one of the humans to nothing. His friend was ruthless and even a bit condescending toward his unfortunate prey.

The vampire let out a heavy sigh as he currently snuck in through a window of the building. The memory of earlier in the day did nothing to sway his ever changing attitude. As he crept along the dark and desolate hallways of the area he continued pondering the night's events. Trevor's prey hadn't survived. For the first time in years Mike had let his prey go. There was blood taken but ultimately the human went free…much like the human boy he saved only a month or so prior.

Mike flattened his body to a nearby wall as he watched night guards travel up one of the halls nearby. When he was certain they were gone he pushed open one of the large steel doors. Behind were pouches and pouches of red liquid. He glanced at all the packs with an immense hunger. He grabbed for a pouch and instantly began to devour the contents. After two or three he slid down to the ground. He never thought he'd steal blood from a hospital but…tonight he hadn't been up for drinking lively participants. He had just taken some blood for appearances. He took blood from the human to appease Trevor who grew more suspicious by the day.

After a few seconds he gathered himself and headed out the back. It was time to stop wrestling the truth. Mike was no longer the same vampire that he had been. He was changing…and…Trevor wasn't and because of that their friendship was suffering. He strolled casually from his destination not wanting to draw any attention to himself. He would have to think about his new change of heart. It was going to be tough.

* * *

Mike always thought it was the Trevor and Mike show…sometimes Jenny but lately new characters were cropping up. The young vampire didn't mind new company…it was only their choice of meeting spot that bothered him. Out of all the places to gather…why did Trevor choose their shared apartment?

"And this here boys…is Mike Ross," Trevor introduced five unsavory fellows to him.

Mike waved with a little less enthusiasm.

"I was just telling the guys here that you've got some amazing memory on you," Trevor stated as he shoved a handful of crackers in his mouth.

The brunette shrugged. "Nothing big…all vampires have something they call their own."

"Nothing like memory," Trevor interjected. "Ask him anything…really."

"I'm not playing this game," Mike sighed bored.

Trevor narrowed his eyes at him for bit but the expression instantly changed to amused. "Whatever, jerk. Anyway…like I was saying on our way here…this city is going to be ours soon. NO doubt in my mind."

"I agree," a male voice stated. "I'm sick and tired of coexisting…that isn't what Dracula would have done. It is not what others before us have done."

Mike eyed the youth carefully and then frowned. He grabbed Trevor's arm leading him into the tiny kitchen. Trevor eyed his friend strangely before he turned to leave. Instantly Mike grabbed him again.

"What?" Trevor glared. "What is your problem?"

"What is a teenager doing here?"

Trevor's grin widened. "What…the kid sort of followed me. Found him chowing down in one of our more frequented spots. He admired my…methods… and wanted to come along and see what I could teach him."

Mike snorted. "Right."

"Look," Trevor responded. "Teenager or not, Lance is all vampire…an ultimate beast. We can't take over the city alone. It was what our generation seemed to forget."

Mike chuckled. "So what are you forming an army then?"

For as long as Mike knew Trevor he had always been passionate about taking over the city. He believed vampires were the superior beings and deserved to be on top. Mike never cared too much about who was on top. As long as he could find food he didn't care who was really in charge. On the other hand it was something Trevor brought up in all conversations.

"Maybe," Trevor smirked. "Besides…Lance may not stick around…he is one of those wily ones. You know the here for the show gone before you know kind of vampires. He'll be out if he doesn't see anything amusing."

"I just don't think such an impressionable mind should be around you."

"Me?" Trevor laughed. "That is rich…how about you? Should he be around you?"

"What about me?" Mike eyed his friend. "I'm just saying the youth is the future."

Trevor rolled his eyes. "Sure. Well the guys and I are going out again. You interested?"

Mike bit his lip. After coming to terms with who he was he had to decline. Trevor looked less than pleased with Mike's constant rejection.

"I don't know what is going on with you," Trevor remarked. "Or why you are always shielding your thoughts from me…but you better fix it Ross. Fix it soon because my master plan always involved you and I taking down these human scum…and I don't like when my plans are changed."

Trevor headed into the dimly lit living room. Mike watched him successfully herd the vampires, including the young Lance out the door. Before he could return to his previous task of finding food a knock alerted him elsewhere. He found Jenny standing at the door a small grin upon her face.

"Hello Jenny," he smiled.

Jenny walked into his apartment slowly. "Trevor gone?"

"As usual," Mike sighed. "Sorry."

Jenny smiled warmly…too warmly for a vampire. "I'm not."

And then she kissed him.

* * *

**Present**  
Mike rested upon his couch as he sighed heavily. It had been a while since he thought about what happened between Trevor and him. After Jenny came around she kept coming back and Mike had felt reluctant each time. After all, Trevor turned her. It wasn't right. Before Mike might have been flexible…but now it didn't matter. He left both Trevor and Jenny behind. The lifestyle they lived wasn't one he could participate in any longer. Leaving friends behind transformed his existence into a lonely one but he was okay with that. Trevor became less and less sensible over the time Mike knew him. Trevor thoroughly believed the city belonged to the vampires. He believed soon the city would under vampire rule again and Mike disagreed.

Suddenly his thoughts wandered to Louis. The elder lawyer was still having a hard time adjusting to life after the 'Lance incident'. Mike couldn't blame him for it. Unfortunately, having Louis's condition didn't mesh well with his current occupation. All the associates except Harold secretly spoke ill of him behind his back. Mike expected this to happen. After all Louis wasn't the nicest of bosses. It would only seem logical that they would give the elder a hard time now that he was slowly recovering and showing signs of vulnerability.

Lastly there was the matter of Harvey's extreme dislike for Mike's involvement in Louis's case. He understood Harvey's worry but at the same time helping Louis didn't interfere with work. Mike knew somewhere in Harvey that the elder did care about Louis. After all he had been the one to suggest they go look for Louis when he disappeared for a month. No one with a heart of stone would look for their co-worker the way Harvey did. The male even helped clean the apartment…so why was Harvey so adamant about keeping out of Louis's business now? The young vampire tried reading his mind…to the best of his ability but even Harvey mastered a way of shielding part of his thoughts.

Mike sighed heavily as he arose to grab a drink. Things had gotten so complicated over the few months. Despite all this he wouldn't abandon the elder lawyer. The vampire had participated in ruining lives too much in his day. It was time he finally helped a human…no strings attached. He took a large gulp of the red liquid. He was definitely up for the challenge.

* * *

Hey Internet readers! Now, I know you all have been wondering…what happened to Mike? Where did he come from? What is his story? I always figured this would be his story but didn't know if I should add it in or not. But with all the editing I've done I realized that yeah…this belongs here. Hope you all enjoy a trip down Mike's memory lane. Fun Fact: I got a little inspiration from the Rewind episode of Suits…you may have seen certain moments that reflect certain scenes in the episode a bit. Like how Mike and Trevor acted around each other…or Jenny. Other ideas I left out of course because I didn't feel it meshed with vampire life lol (for example taking someone's LSAT).

Anyway again want to thank Anamyous reviewer. Yes, poor Louis for the last chapter. And I'm glad you like the slow development of their relationship. Now you can draw conclusions from the above chapter:]. Why Mike is the way he is. Also want to thank my followers, favoriters, and viewers. It is amazing to see how many people see this story…especially the first chapter…which I'll let you in on a little secret is one of my favorites. Enough about what is my favorite chapter. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Thanks for sticking with it. Any comments? Leave a review…so excited to hear from you! Have a nice day/night.

Until Next chapter

_Bye_


	14. Chapter 14

_These Times_

**An**:present

**Fourteen**.

Louis awoke early to the bright sunrays of a new day. He took a calming breathe in before arising from bed. After properly straightening out his bed covers and sheets he moved toward the bathroom. This morning was a little more relaxed despite his night of nightmares. He awoke three times in the middle of the night shrieking but was able to get to a sounder sleep after the third time. He was a little tired but not enough to damper his newfound feeling of stability. He glanced carefully at himself in the mirror before attending to hygiene. He dressed and then headed out to his kitchen. Softly he glanced at his cell phone as he ate his breakfast.

"**_You think they actually care about you? You're a burden…you are weighing them down. If it hadn't been for you they would have excelled long ago. You are nothing, Louis. I'll be doing them a favor by getting_** **_rid of you."_**

The elder lawyer paused at the familiar sound of Lance's voice. He had come to a point where he silently accepted the voice in his head. He was pulling them down. He sighed heavily as he glanced one more time at his cellphone. Instead of following the general pattern of wake up, get ready, contact Mike…Louis decided on something new. He cleared his dish and headed out the door. It was time for him to get to work on his own. He stepped outside where Sheldon waited with the limo. He began to feel some kind of hope.

The ride over was quiet. He stopped conversing with Sheldon when he realized the youth wasn't interested in small talk. Louis didn't mind. The lawyer was tired of pretending to care anyway. He headed out of his limo with a bit of confidence that he hadn't had in months.

"Look what we have here," a slimy voice commented.

Louis closed his eyes softly as he thought over his daily mantra. Not all vampires are the same and even if they are I can fight I have a chance.

"It is Lance's, pet lawyer," the same voice sneered. "You know, I'm surprised you still bother to get up in the morning."

Louis gripped his briefcase. He was stunned as well as paralyzed. The two vampires circled him.

"Oh don't worry," the vampire cackled. "We don't plan to hurt you at all. Lance already left an impression…what more could we possibly give? You are already hopeless so it wouldn't be fun."

"That is enough," a familiar voice called from behind them.

Louis casually turned around and spotted Mike Ross coming toward them. He gave the younger an expressionless look which Mike seemed to understand.

"That is enough," Mike remarked. "You both can go now."

The vampires snorted. "Right the human follower has honored us with his presence…pity really…we heard you use to be something, Mike."

Mike laughed softly as he stood beside Louis. His taller frame shielded the elder lawyer from possible future shenanigans.

"I am still something," he commented easily. "You two were never anything."

Both vampires eyed Mike before jetting into the sky. Mike laid a hand upon Louis's shoulder.

"Hey," Mike stated cheerfully. "Another day huh?"

When Mike received no response he frowned. He looked to the shorter male and sighed at the sight of moisture collecting in his eyes.

"It is alright Louis, really," Mike comforted. "Those guys know nothing believe me…their minds are filled to the brim with stupid."

Louis laughed bitterly. "But they were right weren't they?"

Mike opened his mouth to protest but Louis powered on without a word. The younger sighed heavily.

* * *

"I don't know where any of you got the impression that this is the correct way to handle this assignment," Louis commented to the associates before him.

He noticed a few looked ashamed while others seemed mystified. A tiny smirk crossed his lips. Work usually brought a smile to his features. Here he could easily mask all his troubled feelings and thoughts with pure and strict criticism. It was his favorite thing to partake in as an employee of Pearson and Hardman.

"This is wrong," he stated slapping down one collection of research. "This is defiantly wrong."

He continued commenting here and there as he handed back work. Most took their work silently. Harold who usually expressed extreme anxiety with returned assignments seemed to be fine. Louis didn't know why Harold seemed so calm but he didn't dwell on it. After he passed back some research and writing assignments he sat back and watched their expressions.

"I don't accept this."

Louis paused and then slowly pivoted around to see the owner of the voice. It was a young male by the name of Travis. He was a first year associate, a newer member of Pearson and Hardman. There was a couple like him among the group, while the others were more experienced associates. He waltzed over to the younger employee. He narrowed his eyes at him.

"Excuse me?"

"I don't accept this."

"I heard you," Louis eyed the youth. "But what don't you accept about this? Your work was poor and should be redone."

After a few seconds of silence Louis smirked and then turned around.

"I still don't accept this."

Louis frowned deeply before returning to the youth. "Maybe you wish to rephrase your statement to "I accept…". My patience could suddenly run out."

The youth shrugged as if the matter of Louis's patience was a small one.

"You stated my work is wrong, but your remarks aren't logical in the slightest."

One of the other's standing next to Travis nudged him warningly.

"Logical?" Louis laughed. "I am nothing but logical."

"I mean," Travis stated with a tiny smile. "How can we be sure you…were…fully aware when you did this."

Louis mouth hung open.

"We aren't blind sir," Travis continued on. "We may not know the full story but word gets around quick here, I've learned. It is all they discuss in the break room…around the water cooler…anywhere you aren't around really. We know you aren't always submerged in reality these days. How am I to know that it didn't affect your judgment of my work? As an employee I have a right to know this."

Louis smirked. "So you do? Well…I'm your boss…so naturally…what I say goes."

Travis nodded softly. "Certainly…I see your point…but one can't be so sure if what you say…actually makes sense. Wasn't it just yesterday that you were running out of rooms looking…a bit wild. I am sorry Mr. Litt. I find it hard to believe that you are…all together. I think our work deserves to be reevaluated now. I say this from a professional stand point."

The elder lawyer couldn't believe what he was hearing. An associate was calling him out on his critiques…a young associate right out of law school. How dare he? Who did he think he was telling Louis that he wasn't stable enough to do his job?

"I should fire you right now for what you said."

Travis pondered a bit. "You could…but really…I have only stated my concerns. What am I being fired for? Speaking out? It is only a concern I have…and I don't believe I'm alone in this."

Casually Louis glanced at a few other associates. Some seemed a little curious themselves. This Travis was getting them to agree with him.

"**_You_** **_are nothing, Louis. And you always will be nothing."_**

The elder gulped quietly. He could fire the youth but what was the use? Sometimes his condition did get in the way of his work. After all, he was avoiding the calls of one of his vampire clients. Jessica scheduled a meeting with him later in the day which he knew would be to discuss her disappointment. Who was to say Travis wasn't correct? He steeled his features before ignoring the associate.

"Get back to work everyone," he barked out.

Everyone began to swarm frightened by the sudden order. He noticed Travis head calmly back to his work station. Louis straightened his attire before heading back toward his office.

"Travis what were you thinking?"

"I was thinking I'm right," the youth commented. "I mean think about it…this guy is totally out of it. You've seen it. The man spends most of his time whimpering up and down the halls. Why do I have to take his criticism? He has mental break downs every day, which isn't an exaggeration. Does it even make sense that he should still look over us? Don't they have a place he can go? I mean…I rather have Harvey yell at me then some guy that spends his days raving while, Mike pats his back."

"You sir are ignorant," the other replied. "Let's just get back to work."

"No I'm not," the youth pressed on. "I know people who have all the details…believe me…it is the truth…we are working underneath a mental case."  
Louis was barely out of earshot when the conversation started. He winced a bit at the other's description of him. He began to walk faster if only to outrun the truth of his situation. The boy was sadly right. He took a seat at his desk not planning to get to work on the case sitting to his right.

"He isn't right you know," Mike commented.

Louis sighed heavily. "So you heard it?"

Mike grinned showcasing his fangs. "I'm a vampire remember? I can hear from anywhere."

The elder lawyer sighed heavily.

"Surprised you didn't fire him."

Louis laughed. "For what? Telling me what I already know. I don't have any right to talk, Mike. Just…get back to work…I don't need a counselor right now."

Mike sighed before nodding. "Okay."

When Mike disappeared Louis began to break just a little bit inside. He got back to work instead of falling apart. He had much to do and no time to wallow.

* * *

Louis stared at his ceiling. He had finished discussing his client with Jessica. He remembered the meeting with crystal clarity. She stated he should take another client. He felt terribly insulted but understood her decision. He reluctantly and gladly gave up the case. There was no way he would defend a vampire who believed humans were inferior. Victor Lunar had grown nastier since their last and only meeting. He was grateful for Jessica's decision. Who threatened a potential lawyer over the phone? Victor also filled Louis's email inbox with photographs of the vampire and his fallen prey. It was inappropriate and troubling. Victor knew all about Louis's condition. Louis knew what the vampire was doing. The vampire wanted to intimidate Louis into complying with certain terms. Even after the terminated case, Victor was persistent. He bit his lip feeling suddenly anxious about the whole situation but then began counting and breathing

"10, breathe out, 9, breathe out," he recited quietly as he awaited Mike's arrival.

He knew Harvey was giving Mike plenty of work just so Louis would be forced to leave alone. He didn't know if the male was trying to help him wean himself off of Mike's help or wanted him to walk out alone. This morning had been promising. He didn't call Mike over. He meditated in the morning and then was successfully able to leave his apartment, no major hallucinations or flashbacks plagued him. On his way to his limo he greeted Sheldon. The morning had been almost perfect. Night was looking to be the opposite experience.

"8 breathe out, 7 breathe out," he calmly recited already feeling a bit less anxious.

presented him with a stake at a previous session. The doctor told him he wouldn't need it but in case he felt anxious…he knew he had it on him. He tapped the wooden implement upon his desk. Harvey passed by suddenly which got Louis's attention. The other didn't bother to acknowledge his presence but he was okay with that. He arose and properly set up his office for tomorrow and then left. Mike sat cross legged upon the edge of his cubicle as if he practiced the martial arts. He smiled and waved.

"To think all this time I hid my vampire ability," he stated giving the other a fanged grin.

The fangs still made Louis flinch. "Are you ready?"

Mike nodded. "Harvey kindly gave me enough work but not to the point where I am here all night. Lucky day huh?"

Louis grunted as a reply. Mike hovered behind the elder noticing he was in a bad mood.

"Bad day?" he questioned as they entered the elevator. "It shouldn't be. You left your house on your own."

"Way to make me feel helpless."

The younger man sighed as he brought his body back to the ground. "It is a big deal though Louis. Despite what happened earlier with the associates it is a big deal."

Louis smiled. It had been a big deal. Two weeks prior to this day he had barricaded himself in his apartment again. Mike had to come through his window to snap him out of it, which he had been thankful for. He missed a week of sessions but he was happy to be back in his apartment and away from the terrible nightmare that played on repeat for the past week. They appeared outside only to find the area empty. Louis cursed under his breath.

"Sheldon, I forgot to call him."

Mike frowned. "Well…I'm sure you can contact him still. We can go back up and wait there."

Louis began to sweat.

"Just call him."

Louis nodded dialing up the driver. Sheldon came through loud and clear but had bad news. The limo was having some mechanical issues…and he stated he would be running an hour late. Mike overheard the conversation and frowned.

Louis's heart beat picked up.

"Okay, let us take a walk," Mike suggested no longer hovering like before. "Fresh air is good. We can stop by get some coffee…or not because you are shaking."

The elder didn't move from his spot but Mike grabbed his arm and slowly pulled him along. They passed by a few over towering buildings but continued on searching for an open coffee shop that didn't look shady. The past few had signs of "Vampires welcome...and serving it fresh positive or negative". Mike decided they weren't places for a human to have a warm cup. Down the sidewalk there was a good place open, human friendly. Mike beamed at the elder who was wheezing seriously.

"Deep breaths Louis, we aren't in danger."

Louis nodded softly still wheezing. They entered the shop where the kind hearted female behind the counter offered them both the last slice of cake each, on the house because "you dolls need it". A shadowy figure lurked in the corner of the shop eyeing them. Mike ignored the obvious threat.

Sweat accumulated upon Louis's brows. He noticed the figure in the corner as soon as they entered. The creature was staring intently at him. After the piece of cake Louis promptly walked to the trashcan and threw everything up. The female frowned about to call an ambulance. Mike waved her off with a smile and then led his companion out into the crisp night air.

"Try Sheldon again."

Louis would have loved to, but the smell of decay was overpowering his nostrils.

* * *

Harvey Spector should have been at his limo by now. Strangely Ray was not in his usual spot. He had just left Pearson and Hardman and was now making the longest trek of his life toward an open eatery where he planned to have a seat and make a phone call. He passed a few unsavory places before ending up at a nice open, human coffee shop. He took a spot on a stool and dialed up his limo driver. The female behind the counter gave him a smile which he returned but declined the last slice of cake offered to him. He didn't need sweets. What he needed was a nice hot shower and the sports channel.

Harvey glanced at the time knowing that Mike and Louis were probably just leaving the office. He left earlier than the duo. Mike remained with a few more assignments to go over. He didn't leave the younger with too much, he knew Louis was waiting on him. He snorted. Louis was becoming more and more unfortunate by the day. Apparently he came to work by himself but only weeks before he was locking himself in his place for a week, delusional and losing sight of reality, embracing nightmares. He didn't know when the man was coming back from PTSD but he hoped for the sake of his job and the firm it was soon. He heard they had to turn down a client because of Louis's trauma. The client was almost as influential as Mr. Augustine. Louis was driving his career into the ground.

The elder lawyer sighed heavily as he thought deeply upon the matter. Mike wasn't helping in the slightest. The younger vampire thought he was doing the best work. In retrospect, he was feeding a bad habit instead of starving it like Harvey would. Mike thought Harvey was being unreasonably hard on Louis but what the younger didn't know was there was a reason. Louis reminded him of a certain male he had come into contact with in his early years. Years ago vampires were just coming out of their caves. During this time Harvey had witnessed the most terrible situation. Harvey shielded this information from the youth carefully because he didn't wish to share such a story.

Harvey had been a Harvard second year when he encountered the same situation Louis was in. Like Louis, his fellow classmate had been attacked brutally by a vampire. Like Louis, friends had smothered the man with comfort, affection, constant surveillance…and like Louis he worsened…and worsened…until finally the male dropped out of Harvard. Harvey shook his head sadly. The once proud Harvard student never reached his goal of being a Harvard grad. He was sure the male still resided in the mental home suggested for him. Harvey wasn't close friends with the unfortunate man but he heard a lot about him until graduation. He learned from the situation. Over exaggerated help and smothering never leads to recovery…actually in Harvey's eyes it was a non-stop flight to an asylum. Mike's constant mothering would only send Louis right down the path of no return, just like Harvey had seen when he was at Harvard.

Harvey gave the night waitress a smile before leaving. Ray experienced some problem with parking in his normal spot. Now Harvey was going to meet up with him a few blocks ahead. After two blocks he was heated but he knew life sometimes happened so he schooled his features and turned to enter the limo.

"I wouldn't if I were you. We know how much you hate wild goose chases…you know we have heard so much about you."

Harvey smirked and turned around. He came face to face with a male who seemed to have a bit of human color still.

"Don't worry," the other purred. "I'm all vampire."

He recognized one of the vampires as Lance and he chuckled.

"Wow, Lance, I didn't think you'd dare show your face around here."

Lance smirked arms crossed. "Who said I couldn't? How is my pet Louis by the way? Is he still all together? From the look of your memories he is still struggling."

Harvey frowned at that. The male before him waved the other's side story away.

"So Mike is working for you now."

"Mike?" Harvey questioned.

"Mike Ross, the human lover," the male smirked blood painting his fangs. "You may know him…about this high. I must say I'm a little jealous. Mike and I had a little fallout."

Harvey eyed the other strangely. "I wasn't aware you were an ex."

"I like this one boys," the male announced. "He thinks he is a match…maybe he is. You know Harvey you are wasting your time."

"I am aware, I've been here looking at your face for a little too long. I am a busy man."

The male cackled. "One more joke and I may just crown you as the king of comedy."

Harvey smirked. "I already have my own crown."

"Like I said you are wasting your time as a human," he continued. "You are immoral, ruthless…insensitive. You don't care about anyone but yourself. Why do you still hold on to your humanity when there are so many better options out there?"

Harvey eyed the vampire. "I don't have time for this…I could dispose of you all but…I pity you…street life is tough. I'll throw you all a bone. Leave now…and all of you won't perish."

"Tempting but like I said," he grinned fangs wide. "You are wasting your time as a human…but congratulations I'm here now…and you have been invited personally to join our little group. See we plan to take over this little city one pathetic human at a time. We have important figures stationed in all the right corners just waiting for the right moment…and…since you won that case for Mr. Augustine…I'm eager to know what else you can do for vampires as a vampire."

Harvey shook his head. "I have a home to get to."

He turned back to his limo. "I said I wouldn't go in there because there isn't anyone there to go to."

Harvey ignored them and opened the door to find it empty.

"Don't worry the limo isn't yours. Precious Ray is at home asleep…let us just say…we gave him a day off."

"Who the heck do you think you are?" Harvey eyed him angrily. "Who do you think you are… interfering with my transportation?"

"You can call me, Trevor."

Harvey's eyes slightly widened but he didn't give them the benefit of his shock. Wasn't Trevor the vampire that even Mike wouldn't associate with? The lawyer thought carefully. He would have to fight. There were five of them but he was a boxer. Without hesitation he launched a fist at the younger's jaw. Trevor took the blow of the hit with a smile on.

"Come on now Harvey," he stated grinning. "I heard every little thought…want another shot? I'm feeling generous…no…well guess that makes it my move."

Before Harvey could make another move Trevor grabbed him and the gang disappeared deeper into the alley.

"Come on boys we have to initiate our new member," Trevor announced into the night.

Cackles filled the air.

* * *

Hey Internet Readers! Whoa, an actual late update. Sorry! It got pretty busy all of a sudden, but I have been working on this here and there. Oh no! Harvey…who would have thought that Trevor would come back? Interesting development. I want to thank Anonymous reviewer for the lovely review. Lol, I didn't realize your questions weren't answered…or did I? Again thanks for your review. Also want to thank my favoriters/followers as well as those just dropping in. It means so much that you've been staying with this story. It has been a while since I've written a fic of this length. I hope all of you are having a good day/night.

Any comments? Leave a review, if you please. Thanks a bunch.

Have a lovely day/night.

Until Next Chapter

_Bye_


	15. Chapter 15

_These Times_

**Fifteen**.  
The glow of the streetlight lit up the two males in the pitch black darkness. Mike sighed heavily as he watched Louis battle with his own fears. There were days the young vampire wanted to reach out and calm the other mentally. All it would take was a little hypnosis but he knew it was wrong now. made it quite clear to him.

Suddenly the sound of cackling surrounded them. Mike's ears perked at the disruption of the otherwise peaceful night. Louis noticed the male's attention was going somewhere else. Mike quickly shook his head and went back to Louis who was wheezing louder.

"Louis, we are fine…see…no…"

Before he could continue there was a large crash up ahead. Louis stiffened. Mike frowned and then listened carefully. It sounded like…

"Trevor."

Louis winced. "Who?"

"Come on Louis, I can't leave you here alone."

Louis shook his head. "Louis, come on we have to go. Remember what you say."

"Not all vampires are the same," he repeated. "And even if they are I can fight…I have a chance."

"Right," he stated. "Now if we go now maybe we will have a chance at saving whatever poor thing Trevor cornered."

Louis nodded firmly. He let his anxiety and pumping adrenaline to lead him quickly to their newest destination. Before them was a terribly dank alley that smelled of decay. Mike quickly scanned the area for any nooks or large crevices.

"Bingo…a staircase…down here."

Louis bit his lip. "Come on."

He followed Mike further down into the dark dank basement like area. They pushed through an old door and appeared in a dank and old apartment.

"No," Louis shook his head. "No…no."

Mike frowned going over the features of the room. It did look like an apartment and was an apartment. There were cracks in the ceiling and it hit Mike. This terrible place looked like Lance's place. Louis was going to go under soon.

"Okay, Louis…breathe in and out. Say it."

"Not all vampires are the same," he repeated. "And even if they are I can fight…I have a chance."

"Great, now we are going down that hall, stay close."

Louis grimaced but pulled in close to Mike as they ventured down the hall. Up ahead Mike heard laughter. Hearing laughter in a place of run down quality was never good. Vampires and abandoned places spelt bad news for human victims. It meant no one can hear you scream.

"What are we waiting for…thought we were turning him?"

"Of course but get a few more punches in first," Trevor's voice stated. "I want him to know who is on the top. Can't have him overpowering me as soon as this is done."

More laughter rang out as the sound of a struggle emanated from the room.

"Hey, Trevor," another familiar voice called out. "Think we have some visitors."

"Well, let us not be rude."

Without warning a blur pushed Louis harshly against his chest. He flew backwards nearly becoming unconscious from the blow. His eyes widened at the familiar sight of Lance upon him like his nightmare. For months he had been plagued with the same terrible visions. His breathing wouldn't work here. Before he could come out of his hallucinations but this was real. The smell of decay was fresh and festering.

"Mike," Louis called out helplessly.

"Mike isn't coming back Louis," he smirked. "Now I can finish you off."

After a few seconds Louis became limp from fear and hopelessness.

"Good boy," Lance sneered. "You remembered."

* * *

Mike wanted to run back to Louis but two large vampires stood in the way. He bit his lip before apologizing silently to the older male. He kept running the other way. Fighting the burly creatures was a no. If anything happened to Mike, Louis would be in deeper trouble. The other vampires didn't bother to follow. It was like they knew he wasn't a threat. He soon appeared before an open room. There was no furniture except for a ratty mattress with a human draped tiredly over it.

"Harvey?" Mike questioned.

It was a surprise to see his boss lying hopelessly before him. He hadn't been able to sense the other lawyer's presence which was a testament to Mike's weakness.

"Mike."

He whirled around to come face to face with his oldest friend. "Trevor."

Trevor grinned evilly. "I was just telling Harvey that he was wasting his time as a human."

"What?" Mike bellowed before realizing that Harvey was bleeding from his neck.

"Before I permanently make him one of us…wanted you to be here. Wanted you to see what the winner's circle looks like…what it feels like to be in power. You are missing out Mike…no wonder Jenny never understood you."

Mike narrowed his eyes. "Leave her out of this…you turned her but not for love."

"Not for love, who are you?" Trevor chuckled darkly. "Pathetic…now I remember. Mike, I'm feeling generous tonight. I'm going to get what I came here for and on top of that…I'll bring you back to our side…so I'll give you a choice…join me again…we take the city…and bring little Harvey up as our new protégé….or…save the day and probably die while trying…it is all up to you."

Mike thought it over carefully. He weighed the pros and cons. If he said no he wasn't leaving alive. If he agreed he would be in charge of Harvey, have his friend Trevor back, and the city. A smirk played across his lips. The latter seemed more appealing.

"Allow me the honors of turning him."

Trevor beamed. "Of course, I knew you couldn't resist your nature. I warmed him up for you."

Harvey groaned as he turned upon the dirty mattress. "Looks like it is the end for you, Harvey."

Harvey eyed the youth cautiously. "Breaking one of my rules already. Well I can't say I'm surprised. You are a vampire."

Mike smirked arms crossed. "I planned to break your rule and destroy you long ago. Not exactly how I planned it but it will have to do."

His grin widened as he descended on Harvey.

* * *

The plip plop of Louis's blood turned into an almost melodic sound in his ear. His vision blurred and small yellow-purple dots exploded before his eyes before disappearing and reappearing only seconds later. He felt so numb yet on fire. The sharp fangs digging into his neck no longer fazed him. He was at the last few moments of his life. Suddenly the memory of his sessions came through. He remembered sitting with Mike and discussing all he experienced. This wasn't who he was. The Louis Litt he was accustomed to wouldn't lay his life down or allow anyone to make a meal out of him. The Louis Litt he knew doused a vampire teen with holly water months ago…and had interfered with terrible beasts' plans before. Why was Lance any different? Why should Lance be any different?

Suddenly he felt as if he could take a deep breath of fresh air. All the terrible statements floating in his mind froze in place. He touched each lie and watched them crumble to nothing. Lance had been wrong. The sudden realization was the fuel he needed to be hopeful again. taught him important life lessons as well as things all humans should know. Now was the time to use all he learned.

"Well well," Lance stated after unlatching from the human's neck. "That was the most peaceful meal I've had in a while…aren't you a sport."

Louis smiled softly. "I know my place."

Lance nodded. "Yes you do…I wonder if that friend of yours has turned that big shot lawyer yet. He'd make a great vampire don't you believe?"

Louis didn't respond instead he smirked. "I know my place …and it isn't beneath you."

Lance eyed the human strangely. Louis shuffled from beneath the vampire suddenly filled with energy. His heart was beating fast with a mixture of anxiety and the will power of a thousand oppressed men finally breaking free. Lance was unfazed by the sudden outburst and if he was slightly annoyed he didn't show it. Before he could escape Lance grabbed him and threw him at the wall by the entrance to underground apartment.

The adrenaline pumping in Louis's veins mixed with the anxiety inducing situation sent him over. A howl resonated from Lance. A stake stuck out of from between the vampire's shoulder blades. As he scrambled for the stake Louis darted searching the perimeter for Mike or whoever was in trouble…big shot lawyer…Louis thought …of course.

As he entered the room his eyes widened at the sight of Mike drinking vigorously from Harvey's neck. He glanced at the other three vampires in the room until one behind him grabbed his shoulders. The elder lawyer winced as his blood loss slowly began to catch up with him.

"Nice of you to join us."

"Louis," Lance growled out hobbling into the room.

Trevor snickered. "I see why you like him…what a fighter."

Lance narrowed his eyes. "Don't worry Lance…he is the least of our worries. We must prepare ourselves for our new vampire…and this one will be his meal."

They pushed Louis toward the mattress where Mike drank. Mike's glowing red eye shot to Louis for a few seconds before turning back to his prey. Suddenly Mike unlatched from Harvey who gave him a weary grin before nodding. Mike arose erect like a statue. Trevor frowned at the scene.

"Is there a reason for the pause?" Trevor questioned angrily. "Tired Mike?"

Mike smirked saving his true expression for the humans on his side. "Oh, Trevor…as usual you underestimate me."

Without thinking Mike turned around and threw a small object at the light shining from the exposed bulb. It shattered sending shards of glass to rain upon them. During the brief distraction he grabbed Harvey's arm and Louis's hand and they jetted out the window which was luckily open. When they hit the ground they began to run. Harvey was a little unsteady on his feet so Mike had to carry him on his back. Louis still fed off his adrenaline as they ran and wove in and out through the late night stragglers.

"We need back up," Mike commented. "Because the one big difference between Trevor and Lance is…Trevor always delivers…Lance will leave you alone for a while. Trevor never leaves anyone alone. He gets what he wants."

Harvey groaned tiredly before reaching for his cell phone. "I guess it is time to call in a favor."

He dialed the number lazily. "Mr. Augustine. Are you available for a favor? Yes, it seems we are being chased by your nephew and his…friends."

Mr. Augustine appeared before them instantly. Mike paused.

"How did you know we were here?" Mike eyed him suspiciously.

"Mr. Ross," he stated giving off a fanged smile. "I'm a vampire."

That seemed to be enough proof for them. "Now it is time for us to leave don't you think?"

Quickly they disappeared with Mr. Augustine into the night.

* * *

"Yes, Sheldon listen, we are at the…no I'm not pulling your leg. I didn't mean for this to happen. Do you think I wanted to be chased by vampires down New York sidewalks at night?" he growled into the phone. "I don't have time for this. I'm tired and slightly nauseous."

Harvey took a sip of the beverage in his cup. Mr. Augustine assured it was good for those experiencing heavy blood losses. It seemed to be doing the trick for Harvey so far. Though he still admitted to feeling slightly tired. Louis already sampled his own remedy beverage and was feeling a little stronger than when he entered.

"Guess Louis is back."

Mike smiled brightly. "Dr. Earlstein did state facing your fear is the biggest form of treatment. Louis faced Lance, and escaped…fought too didn't you Louis?"

Louis got off the phone with his irritating driver before smirking. "Of course."

Mike smiled softly at the confidence shining from the male. He turned to Harvey who rubbed at his neck furiously.

"Quit rubbing it."

"Did you have to bite me?"

Mike smirked. "Had to make it look real."

Mr. Augustine let out a hearty laugh. "Ah, what an exhilarating story boys. Though I must warn you Trevor is a lot more stubborn than my nephew. He'll be after you any chance he has."

Louis grinned smugly. "Then he should be prepared to be Litt up."

Mike snorted. "Glad to have you back Louis."

Louis sighed. "Yeah and thanks for not…you know…giving up and abandoning me."

Though he faced his fear he still had spurts of uncertainty about his life. After facing Lance though it painted a hopeful picture.

"Does that mean we can get back to work? No one has to hold anyone's hands?"

Louis glared at Harvey. "We never held hands."

Mike frowned. "Louis, have you already forgotten all I sacrificed for you?"

Louis flushed before arising. "My limo should be outside…and I'm going to leave…"

"Before you make him as red as a tomato," Harvey grinned triumphantly. "Congrats Louis on your big fight tonight…Mother Mike is so proud."

Mike chocked on his own beverage. "Don't say stuff like that."

"What you mothered him for what," Harvey checked his calendar. "It is a Friday, so…close to two months."

Mike smirked. "You are just jealous that I didn't pay any attention to you."

Harvey smiled. "No, that isn't it at all."

Louis crossed his arms. "That is it."

Harvey frowned before smiling. "I'm just glad Louis won't need his safety blanket anymore."

Louis cell phone went off saving him from further torment. Sheldon resided in the limo already dripping bitterness. The elder wondered why he even hired the youth. As he walked out into the night he paused when a bit of fear blanketed over him. Harvey was still discussing with Mr. Augustine about the night while he waited for Ray. Mike joined Louis at the door.

"You don't have to pretend Louis," Mike smiled understandably. "Today may have been big…but it was a lot. I can go with you, if you want."

Louis looked back at Harvey who was still discussing before whispering a quiet. "Yes."

Mike smiled softly heading out into the night with the elder male. They were almost to the top of the ladder. Mike could feel it.

* * *

**AN**: Hey Internet Readers! Sorry for the long long wait. It has been hectic but…anyway here is the second to last chapter. There is one more…the Epilogue. I want to say I really enjoyed typing this little story up and am so happy with the response. I want to thank anonymous reviewer again for the continued reviews and support! It is nice to see the comments and the thoughts. And yes, the previous chapter was quite the cliffhanger!

Anyway once again thanks to anonymous, favoriters/followers/viewers for dropping by! It means a lot to see all the feedback and views.  
I will try and get the last chapter up early if possible. If not sorry in advance!  
Thanks.

Until Next Chapter  
_Bye_


	16. Epilogue

_These Times_

**Epilogue**:

Louis closed his eyes softly as he spoke with Dr. Earlstein.

"I remember the smell of the decay, the cracks in the ceiling," he remarked with a bit of strain.

Dr. Earlstein nodded. "Go on Mr. Litt."

"He…he told me no one would come looking for me. That I wasn't worth saving…that I deserved this and he said fighting was useless. I remember not believing him initially but then after lying on the grimy damp floor soaked with my own blood I…started to believe him. I began to feel what he thought I should feel. I accepted everything. Then I remember disappearing to somewhere."

"Where exactly Mr. Litt?" Dr. Earlstein questioned.

Louis frowned deeply as he tried to recall where he went. "I am not quite sure…but it felt like…I was there but at the same time not. As if I was looking from the outside of my body but…it seems like a massive blur in my memory…I think…was unconscious or…I can't be sure."

Dr. Earlstein nodded understandingly. "It happens…the fragments of our memory tend to dissolve in situations like this…but I have been told you faced your attacker."

Louis nodded suddenly feeling empowered. The memory of his fight with Lance swirled about his mind. "We struggled for a bit…and I shoved the stake between his shoulders. He survived but at that point I felt I could do anything…that I could survive this mess. I felt he was wrong…and it felt…have you seen Swan Lake Dr. Earlstein?"

"I have, it is a classic yet I must confess it was more of a required assignment from my youth…you know…assigned homework if you will."

The elder male smiled softly. "Well, I felt as if I was there sitting at a performance and there was this climax where the ballerina finished her routine flawlessly and…well…I felt there was a resolution after the fight with Lance…like my life was starting to make sense again…because before I felt I was going nowhere fast… like everyone was watching me…it was as if they knew I was done."

The doctor nodded softly. "But how do you feel now?"

"Better," Louis breathed out softly. "Doing better…I…have even taken on a client…who is a vampire."

Dr. Earlstein looked over the male with a smile. "Impressive."

"Her name is Sheridan and her husband Rob," he commented. "it is actually a couple…whose finances have been tampered with…but the opposition…well…it is confidential."

The older man nodded smiling. "Of course…as are our sessions, Mr. Litt. I have kept your information within the depths of my mind. Of course my friends…outside are aware of what goes on."

Louis chuckled. "Of course…they were quite surprised to see me walking up the steps alone…I even waved. Imagine? Me… waving to vampires."

"I can."

The younger of the two smiled softly. "I apologize for being skeptical before, Doctor."

"You had every right. If I were in your shoes I assure you my response would have mirrored your own. We are human after all. We do have certain things that we don't agree with."

Louis Litt nodded firmly.

"And may I ask how your relationship with young Mr. Ross is?"

Louis snorted. "Back to normal I can say. As usual he plays ever the loyal pup to Harvey but…every once in a while he is in my office…making sure I'm fine. It makes me wonder who was more stressed by my situation…him or I."

Dr. Earlstein nodded. "I've come to realize those that we find most disagreeable or…infuriating turn out to be the ones who cared for us all a long…maybe with a vigor that one couldn't imagine."

The Doctor made perfect sense. The same explanation went for Harvey's behavior. Though Harvey had seemed apprehensive with anything involving his situation he had secretly asked about him more than Louis realized. Donna let a few secrets on the matter slip. He shook his head as if to reorganize his thoughts and then arose. Dr. Earlstein watched him quietly.

"I suppose I am down to the last few sessions then?" Louis questioned softly.

"I believe you are progressing most amazingly Mr. Litt. And you may find the last session could be as soon as next week."

He grinned. "Ah, graduation day."  
"Indeed."

He turned to the door and then thanked the doctor before hurrying to his limo. The visits were cutting into his lunch. His next session would have to be moved. Back in the office he found a nicely packaged lunch on his desk. He glanced at it wearily before looking at an ever stoic Norma. He sat down to the meal. He noticed a figure hovering inches above him.

"Mike."

"Wow, just yesterday it took you five minutes to sense me."

"I don't appreciate visitors that hover over me."

The youth kicked off into the air before propelling himself out in front of the lawyer. His hovering only served its purpose of annoying the other.

"Hey, I bought you lunch…and this is the thanks I get."

Louis eyed the youth before opening the box. Inside was a nicely wrapped sandwich.

"What is your charge?"

Mike shrugged. "Nothing…actually it wasn't all my doing. We were on our way to see a client, Harvey and I…and he suggested Ray stop by…said something about you and how you were probably hungry."

"Actually I stated the rat probably needs cheese now."

Before Louis would have been offended by the remark but the amused look on Harvey's face told him it was anything but an insult.

"Great, how thoughtful of you Harvey," he smirked as he eyed his computer screen. "Now you've completed your good deed for the year."

Harvey snorted. "By the way your annoying clients wandered to my office. I would say by mistake but…they have heard of my great work…I wouldn't blame them for wanting a more assuring experience."

Louis rolled his eyes as he took a bite from his sandwich.

"Mr. Litt?"

Louis glanced up to spot a younger male accompanied by a young female in the doorway. They looked a bit nervous by the sight of them. Louis gave the couple a reassuring smile. It would be their second meeting and he was eager to finally get started on the case.

"I hardly say we are annoying," Rob, the husband, stated out of the blue an amused smirk on his face. "Though what can you expect from some humans."

"Rob you are so bad," his wife giggled. "Excuse him…he just graduated from Middle School."

"Ouch I'm mature, so Litt man," the male stated with a fanged smirk. "What do you got for us…because I promise you we are being jibbed."

Louis sighed at the language of the young clients. They were an amusing couple and his newfound ease allowed for a laugh from the lawyer.

"Do have a seat," he offered to them. "I'll tell my fellow colleagues to leave."

Rob pouted. "Aw, but they are a riot…especially Mikey…hey are we still up for that race tomorrow morning? My flight ability is better than yours…I assure you."

Mike looked at him smugly. "I wouldn't be too…cocky…I am young and energetic. You look like you have at least 500 years on you."

Rob smirked. "We will see about that."

Harvey rolled his eyes. "Like I stated annoying. Have fun Louis…Mike, you have work."

Mike nodded before letting Rob know he'd get back to him. As they headed down the hall Sheridan looked at Louis carefully.

"I know I am out of place by saying this but…thank you," she remarked. "For helping us…even if."

Louis would have been enraged by the obvious mind reading but instead he smiled.

"In the times we live in one has to adapt," Louis remarked. "Besides…I have come to realize vampires aren't all the same."

Rob nodded. "You are correct, Mr. Litt…and it is your lucky day because I've decided we are going to be best friends."

Louis shook his head softly as he politely ignored the younger male's comment. He obtained his usual persona as he proceeded with their case. His heart remained calm and his breathing was steady for the first time in months.

_End_.

* * *

Hey internet Readers! I am so sorry! It has been…unbelievably ridiculously busy. I apologize but thanks for still holding interest in this story. Well there you have it! Here is the end to These Times. I hope you enjoyed this story! I had fun writing it!

Thanks to Anamyous reviewer. Your reviews are gold to me. Thanks for your continued support. I want to thank kat11bookworm for becoming a new follower of the story as well as the other followers, Anamyous, Everything-Mike-Ross, YouveNeverHeardOfMe, angierocks, and elementallife! Thanks again to the favoriters/viewers/ and those just stopping by. You have been fueling me to continue on with the story! Thanks to you all!

Now, at first I was going to end it here but wait…there is defiantly more? Yes. There will be a bonus chapter up sometime soon. You all are such great supporters of this fic I want to give you a bonus chapter. What does this mean? Well…How did all this start? How did Mike and Harvey meet? What happened? Find out in the bonus chapter soon to be up!

Also, I have this sequel rolling around in my head…I plan to have it up sometime soon…what do you think?

Thanks again,  
Have a good morning/night!

_Until Next Chapter_,

_Bye_


	17. Beginnings

_These Times_

**An:Bonus chapter **  
**Beginnings**

Over the past few weeks Harvey noticed very distinct features about, Mike, the newly hired member of his team. Anyone may shrug it aside but he knew better especially in the world they lived in. He was Harvey Spector, he wasn't anything but observant and efficient it's what made him the best dang closer in all of New York.

On this note, today was the day his careful analysis was put to bed as the saying goes. He invited Mike in and as usual the other seemed on the verge of 20 questions. He gave him a cool and collected smile as if he weren't possibly about to humiliate himself in front of the man.

"Have a seat."

As the younger male sat he walked around his desk and began to lean giving the air of care free atmosphere. Though whether or not the other felt comfortable wasn't his highest priority not in the slightest not in these times.

"Harvey?" Mike questioned.

He looked carefully at his newly hired associate. "Mike I've noticed some patterns in your behavior."

The male's facial expression changed slightly to concern.

"I know the sign said take one but you can't just have one donut. I mean."

Harvey raised a single brow. Maybe he had been mistaken about this particular hunch. Just as he was about to end the conversation he noticed something. Obviously something was indeed occurring as he predicted he just had to throw another string of bait out. He walked around his desk and began shuffling in his drawer.

"As I've stated I've noticed some distinct differences."

His fingers curled around the object of interest. Without a second to lose he rushed the younger but not before a hand gripped around his wrist. The suffocating dead lock increased with each heavy breath.

"Very impressive," Harvey smirked.

Mike gave him a confused look which rivaled the fangs hanging like stalagmites in a cave.

"I knew I was accurate. So how old are you?"

The younger frowned and then looked at the stake forgotten on the floor.

"You can't tell anyone."

Harvey raised a brow.

"In these times? I'm a smart man do you take me for some kind of fool?"

Mike narrowed his eyes even after he loosened his grip on the elder's wrist. The lawyer rubbed at the reddening bruise still quite amused.

"Only reason I would doubt my prediction is that I could never imagine you of all the possible suspects. On the other hand Louis..."

The brunette snorted. Harvey raised both his brows in question.

"Just Louis as a vampire."

A small smile flitted across his face but disappeared as soon as it came. Instead he fixed the newly found out vampire with a stern look.

"You are going to let me go aren't you?" he questioned. "I don't blame you. The city is lousy with vampires good and bad and then vile. I should know some of my former friends are the vilest. They don't think they have to share the city with 'walking food platters' or 'refrigerators for blood.'"

Harvey arose from his spot before looking pointedly at the brunette pale blood drinker.

"Ok…Ground rules," he spoke strictly. "I am not food. You drink before you come to work. Any signs of blood lust and I will not hesitate to use a weapon against you. Remain in hiding I do not want to express my change of heart to my superiors or hear anything from Louis scratch that eat Louis. If nothing else registers remember that."

Mike scrunched up his nose. Harvey dare let a smile grow on his face. "Return to work."

The other arose smiling softly. "I know you said you don't care about me but I find it hard to believe."

Harvey held up the stake in warning. "I can use this you know."

Mike chuckled. "No you can't but thanks."  
He opened the door and headed out leaving Harvey baffled. He was the best dang closer in all of New York. He could stake a couple vampires. He sat before his desk as he watched Mike turn toward his station. Couldn't he? He shook his head before returning to his previous work. He scoffed softly.

"A vampire as a lawyer, fitting," he stated with a tiny smile

* * *

Hey Internet Readers! Here is the final end to These Times. I hoped you enjoyed the story as well as this little bonus chapter. Fun Fact: The bonus chapter would have been the first chapter in the story but I decided against it. The flow wouldn't have worked as well. Anyway! Want to thank Anamyous reviewer for the review. Rob and Louis interactions? You will just have to see. Thanks to all the followers/viewers/favoriters/and those dropping by. You have all had a hand in making this story great. Your support speaks volumes. Thanks!

I'm still wavering between sequel or no sequel. This story had been written a while back and I just edited thoroughly before posting. The idea for the sequel has been there since I posted the last few chapters. Guess you will just have to see then.

Again thanks for keeping the interest! Have a wonderful morning/day/night.

_Until Next Story  
Bye_


End file.
